Yuki
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Sequel to Steps Toward the Future: Kaede Yagami hasn't had much luck with men...and the one that finally takes interest in her is a thief? SteinerxBrunette AWL character. Rated for adult situations, language, and violence. Alternate Universe as always.
1. Introduction

**Intro**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

"_Mother…please forgive me. I just had to get out all my pain and suffering…now that I've moved on…remember I will always love you. I'm your…son…"-_Daddy**,** **Korn**

* * *

"Ugh!" spat a man as snow came down on his head, "Damn snow…it makes my wounds ache, I tell you!"

"Quit your complaining" said the other, readjusting the sack on his shoulder, "Snow makes it harder for them to find us, nein?"

"Yes, but--"

"Shh!"

The man blinked as his companion stopped, startling him. Scowling, he started to shove him.

"What is the big idea? Do you not feel how cold it is?!"

Peeking around, disgruntled, as the man made no attempts to move, he gasped softly. What on Earth…?

A boy stood before them, his eyes icy blue, mellow, emotionless. His skin was pale, perhaps because of standing out here in the frigid temperatures. The only thing that made him question was the young child's hair…it was white as the snow that fell around them. He was dressed all in white, even his pants which held only a faint color of gray. The older man swallowed though, when he noticed the red stain on his chest and knees. It appeared to be blood…

His friend, a man that valued himself as being helpful, regardless of their 'occupation', knelt. He gave the small, apparently dazed, boy a gentle smile, asking softly.

"Gutentag, lad…are you lost?"

The mysterious boy's blue eyes blinked slowly and he stared at the man warily. The older man tried again.

"Do not worry, I will not harm you, little fellow. I am Juke…what is your name?"

The boy blinked faintly again before glancing at Juke's partner. Juke glanced back and laughed softly.

"That is Friedrick, he will not hurt you either."

"Just leave him. He looks like some devil child…"

Juke sent a dark glare back at his partner which quickly silenced him. The boy bowed his head and Juke grasped his shoulders.

"Let us take you back to our home. I have hot chocolate and you can tell us where we can find your mutter, hmm?"

The boy didn't show any sign of relenting but followed anyway. Friedrick grumbled about Juke being 'too damn nice'. Arriving back at their home, Friedrick slowly started to unpack his bag.

Jewels of various sizes fell out, thousands if not millions of dollars sitting right there on the table. The little boy's eyes finally showed some expression of shock. Friedrick snarled and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You tell one person and I will gut you!"

The boy swiftly shook his head and finally talked, "I will not…did you steal those?"

The man glared at him deeply, "And what if I did, eh?"

"How…how do you steal? I-I want to get money…"

Friedrick's eyes widened before he laughed a loud haughty laugh, finally releasing the boy, "Look what we have here, Juke, the boy wants to become a thief!"

Juke came back with the warm steaming mugs of chocolate, handing one to the young child, smiling wearily, "Now why would you want to do that?"

"I…I just need money…there is no other reason" he mumbled.

"And what other reason is there for a thief?" demanded Friedrick, slapping the boy roughly on the back, "We'll make you a class-A thief in no time!"

"Friedrick…" frowned Juke, "He's too young…"

"Meh, never too young to learn the fine arts of thievery. Maybe he'll even become famous under our tutelage."

Juke just sighed, "Lad…where are your parents?"

"…I…don't have any…"

"An orphan?" questioned Juke.

"…Yes."

Sounded like a sensitive subject so Juke let it slide for now…he glanced at Friedrick and sighed.

"This life is dangerous, little fellow… if you're caught, they won't have mercy on you, you'll be put in jail, punished…"

A rather strange smirk crossed the child's face, "What fun would it be without danger?"

Juke just stared and Friedrick laughed, "He's already one of us, Juke! Now, tell us, what is your name?"

He blinked for a moment before responding softly, "Steiner…and I want to become one of the world's greatest thieves…but only for the money."

* * *

PS- My German is uber poor xsweatdropx And man, reading the guidelines again scared the crap out of me.


	2. Romance

**Chapter 1**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harvest Moon, yo'z

**Author's Note**: Yes, I return for the most part but seriously, this one will probably go untouched for months on end. College! But yes, I'm aware that the Harvest Moon DS Cute or whatever isn't out but Steiner seems like a very…weird character. So I'm just going to go off the available information because I find him intriguing (I have a thing for phantom thieves. Love Dark Mousy!) Now…to go find a way to get a DS…happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y'know…it's really not Jillian's fault."

A chocolate glare was aimed directly at the misguided teenage boy. He simply grinned nervously, an affection of his father, and watched as she returned to pummeling her punching bag, obviously quite angry.

"It never fails. Jillian always gets ANYONE I like!" she snapped.

He sighed, scratching his neck, "If I may, she never GETS them because she KNOWS you like them and won't do that to you. Jillian has never once betrayed you."

She sent him another glare before finally sighed, throwing her gloves off and slamming down beside him on the couch that was in their basement.

"You can never let me be content with putting the blame on someone else, can you?" she grumbled.

He smiled, "Not when it's misplaced blame, Kae."

She smacked his arm before sighing again, relaxing back against his chest, "You're too much like daddy for your own good."

His nose wrinkled, "Doubtful…"

His cell phone rang and she sent him a glare, sitting up, "And of course, your girlfriend calls you."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't HAVE a girlfriend, jeez! It's only Matsuda…"

"Matsuda loves Jillian" she sighed.

"Matsuda loves many a woman" he rolled his eyes, "He's a player like that, y'know? And I draw the line when it comes to your interest in playboys."

She shoved him, "You may be LIKE daddy, but you AREN'T daddy!"

"And our 'daddy' would agree whole-heartedly that you aren't allowed to date pimps who only want to get into your pants" he yawned.

"UGH!"

"Darlings, mommy's home!"

She groaned and he chuckled, "Hear that? Mommy's home."

"Joy…"

Standing, the two walked up the steps to the main area of their castle like house. Their mother stood at the door, wrestling with the groceries that overflowed her arms. He quickly rushed over, taking most of them from her. She smiled affectionately at him, sighing as she led them into the kitchen.

"Hello dears…I'm guessing your father's not home yet?"

They shook their heads as they wandered about the kitchen, putting things away. Their mother sat down on the stool, sighing and rubbing her feet.

"Mm, I guess that's a good thing…I haven't started dinner yet."

"I'll cook if you like, mother…" he offered.

"You're such a sissy, Keiji" teased the younger woman, popping the top on a bottle of chocolate milk.

Yagami Keiji glowered at her and countered, "And you're such a MAN, Kaede."

She swung at him and the two wrestled. Yagami Popuri groaned, "You two…"

Years had passed since Keiji was born, the 'boy' turning 19 soon. Life had been no where as complicated as it had been during those times…it was nice, Popuri thought with a smile before smirking, shaking her head at her offspring. But then, these two…

"Knock, knock."

Popuri looked up at the door and smiled, "Neri-chan, you're home!"

Yagami Nerimaru, aka Nelly, scoffed at Popuri's cutesy nickname, "Why do I get names like that…?"

"I call Koji Ko-chan too" she sighed, standing to give him a hug.

"Yea, but still…" he sighed, accepting the greeting.

"How was your trip?" she asked, bringing him in to sit on the couch, abandoning her bickering children.

"Kind of weird" he scratched his head, "Apparently there's been these strange strings of crime going on recently…"

She gasped, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing that would harm Koji, don't worry" he smiled at her comfortingly, "Unless Koji happens to carry around million dollar gems…"

"Not…to my knowledge."

Nelly sighed, "Yea…high-class strings of robberies…"

"Oh, so it's just a thief, right? Someone they'll find quickly" Popuri nodded.

"Well, the weird thing about this is this thief is…different."

"Different?" frowned Popuri, "How?"

"He's a 'phantom thief'."

Popuri cocked a brow and was about to question what that was when their was another knock at the door. Holding up a finger to signal him to hold that thought, she rushed to answer it.

"Hi! It's family dinner night!" said Yagami Elli happily.

"That's my Elli, Ms. Family and joy to the end" sighed Nelly, smirking back at his wife.

Elli gasped and propped her hands on her hips, "Neri, why'd you come HERE first?! I'm your wife!"

"Because my darling, I just wanted to check up on things so I can be of sound mind to take care of my beloved" blinked Nelly innocently.

Elli sighed airily, seeming moved, but said, "Oh Nelly, your player words don't work on me anymore."

He laughed and reached his arm out for her. She skipped over to him and sat in his lap, kissing him contently.

"Well, never mind, I'm glad you're home" she sighed, curling against him.

"My devil children giving you hell again?" he questioned, stroking her hair.

She laughed herself, "Oh God, the things I have to tell you…"

"Oh jeez…"

Popuri smiled at the two, leaving them be for the moment. She could talk to Nelly further later. She sighed. But if it was family dinner night…

"Daddy's home…"

Popuri perked up and dashed towards her husband, happily hugging him. He grunted at the impact but hugged her back.

"Well hello there…to what do I owe this zealous greeting?"

"Elli's huggling Nelly made me want to huggle you" she purred.

Yagami Koji looked up and smirked, "Well, well, the old dog's home."

Nelly smirked back at him, "Yo."

Koji chuckled, holding his wife's waist, and cocked a brow at his children who were still spouting out insults.

"Kaede, Keiji…" he scolded.

They both froze and turned to him. Both blinked rapidly, stunned.

"Whoa, when'd all these people get here?" questioned Kaede.

Popuri rolled her eyes and Koji smirked at his children, shaking his head, "They're so amazingly blond for brunettes…"

"Hey…no one's as blond as me, thank you."

Koji chuckled, not even turning around, "And no one will argue with you, Jilly."

A fist punched him in the arm playfully as he laughed, running away to the living room, holding Popuri's hand. Izumi Jill smirked at her older brother.

"Ah, so it is dinner night still. Good!"

"Yep, but I do notice that most of our offspring are missing" commented Nelly.

"And you're missing your husband, Jill" giggled Elli.

Jill frowned, "Where is he, Ko-sama?"

Arms suddenly wrapped around her neck, tearing a horrified squeak from her form. The arms hugged her shoulders tightly.

"Boo" cooed the embracer.

"Cliff, I will kill you!"

Izumi Cliff grinned lazily, releasing her, "Would you?"

She scoffed, blushing, "Of course not…"

He kissed her and Koji scowled, "Holy crap, we're going to be eating soon. Get a room."

Jill glared at her brother as Cliff just laughed and opened the door back behind him, "Ah, here comes the wonder twins…"

Kaede grimaced. Great, she'd have to see Jilliana then…the blonde woman indeed came in with all her bright glory, an absolute duplicate of Aunt Jill (though her father affectionately called her Cliff Jr.). Following her, though, was her slightly younger sister, Carrie, a more dirty blond type and more punk than the spunky Jilliana could ever be. And bringing up the rear…

"Hey, little guy" grinned Cliff, swooping up his two-year-old son.

Izumi Takeru was Jill and Cliff's youngest and only son. Though Jill had proclaimed that that was her last child, Cliff didn't seem as sure and Jill, like she'd told Popuri all those years ago when the woman thought she'd cut her and Koji's 'production' line off, would gladly have a dozen of Cliff's children if he so pleased. Takeru buried his face shyly into his daddy's neck. Popuri clucked and came over, peeking over his shoulder.

"Look at little Take-chan. Do you want to help Auntie cook?" she cooed.

He looked up, his blue eyes bright, and reached for her. Cliff chuckled, handing him off. Koji sighed, "Now where's my little angel…?"

"I'm not your angel, daddy?" pouted Kaede.

"No" said Koji flatly before picking her up, kissing her cheek, "You're my princess."

She pouted, embarrassed, and he grinned, setting her down. Popuri smiled, taking pans out, "Rosa is napping, darling, with Miru."

Jill stood to help, Elli following, and Koji sighed, setting Kaede down, "It's a little late, isn't it?"

"You can wake them."

He nodded, wandering up the steps. Carrie tapped Keiji's shoulder, "Yo, let me see your sound system."

"Okay" he agreed, leading her to the basement.

"I want to come!" said Jilliana happily, skipping down the steps after them.

Kaede sulked but followed anyway…she'd concede to Keiji's logic this once… 

Sitting on the couch downstairs, they all listened as Carrie blasted classic punk and Jill pouted, glancing at Kaede.

"Kae-chan, I'm so sorry about Reggie…"

Kaede winced and faked a smile, "It's okay…"

"He's not worthy of you anyway…" sighed Jilliana, "Plus, not to mention, he kind of gives me this weird vibe…"

Carrie sulked, "And what vibe is that?"

"I don't know, it's like, I dunno, he likes men" she said, ditzy as possible.

The drink Keiji had been sipping sprayed from his mouth as he choked and Kaede couldn't help but laugh. As much as she wanted to, it was really too impossible to stay mad or resent Jilliana. Even Carrie agreed on that point, as the girl laughed, shaking her head.

"Jilliana, only you can say something like that and make it almost…classic."

"Seriously" giggled Kaede, patting Keiji's back as he continued to cough.

"But it's true" pouted Jilliana.

"Ah, well" Kaede waved a hand, "It's okay…though I'm sure you're just saying that to make me feel like he didn't reject me…"

"Aww, who rejected Kae now?"

They glanced to the steps and Keiji smirked, "Look whose back…have an STD yet?"

Yagami Jyun flicked his cousin off, slamming between Carrie and Jilliana, grunting, "I'll have you know I practice the safest of sex."

"No, the safest of sex is abstinence which we all know YOU don't practice" countered Keiji, crossing his arms.

Jyun smirked, "Wait until you get off your ass and get laid, you won't want to stop."

Keiji just looked disgruntled, "Women are not meant to be tossed off once you get a good screw from them."

"Ah, Keiji the romantic…he'll die a virgin" sighed Jyun.

The girls giggled and Keiji rolled his eyes. Popuri suddenly peeked down, calling.

"Time to eat, dears. Come help set the table up."

"Yes, mother…" sighed Keiji, rushing off.

Kaede grinned but remarked, "You should leave poor Keiji alone. He's looking for the right one, y'know?"

"He needs to have a little fun! Get out those pent up frustrations" Jyun grinned unrepentant.

"Maybe" snickered Kaede, standing, "But…I think I can commiserate with him. I want the perfect guy too."

"Kae-chan, as your cousin, I will tell you a little secret…there's no such thing" Jyun sighed.

"My daddy's perfect" Kaede tossed up her nose.

"So's mine!" Jilliana added.

Jyun rolled his eyes, "If you say so…"

Kaede knew what Jyun was saying though…she just turned 17 though. Let her dream a little longer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, dad, the curry was great…" sighed Keiji, stretching back in his chair.

Koji smiled and Popuri giggled, standing to collect the dirty dishes, "Keiji always loved his curry."

Most of the children had went into the living room, playing a game of Monopoly. Kaede had stayed for seconds however and unfortunately Monopoly wasn't quite Jilliana's game. Koji took her hand as she passed, stopping her and taking the dishes from her, "I got that."

Before she could protest, he collected most of the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. Popuri sighed and sat, pouting, "He works all day and still demands to do labor…"

"And only you would complain, Po" chuckled Cliff.

She pouted more and Nelly shook his head, "Y'know women, Cliff, nothing's ever enough…"

Elli swatted at him, glowering, and he grinned, "Except for my beloved…"

Popuri smirked at her brother-in-law and Nelly's eyes suddenly widened, his mouth forming an 'o' before reaching into his pocket, pulling out tickets.

"There's an art opening on the mainland soon in Subami…I have a lot of work to catch up on at the farm, but I thought maybe one of you would like to go…only three tickets, though."

Jilliana gasped, "I want to go! It might help with my project!"

Kaede frowned, "Let me guess, though, it's all…formal?"

"A dress won't kill you, Kaede…" Keiji yawned absently.

Kaede scowled at him and Popuri smiled at her, "Dear, you love the arts so much. I think you can tolerate wearing a dress for a couple of hours, don't you think?"

Kaede sulked but had to say her mother had a point…dresses were just so…uncomfortable. It made her feel so…skanky. Nothing but air, she thought sheepishly…

But art was one of her passions, if not the top one. A dress in a place where probably no one she knew would be couldn't be TOO bad…so, sighing, she nodded.

"I'll go."

"Yay!" clapped Popuri, "We'll find you a gorgeous dress, darling."

"…Wha, Kaede's wearing a dress?"

Kaede groaned as her father came back, looking confused. Jill stood, smiling at her brother as she helped clear the table, "Kaede and Jilliana are going to a formal art opening and Kaede wants to go so she's willing to wear a dress."

Her father blinked and laughed softly, wandering off to finish the remaining dishes and Kaede sulked, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know, Koji's crazy" yawned Nelly.

Popuri punched him playfully, "He's Koji, you know he has something up his sleeve."

Kaede grimaced and Jilliana giggled, hugging her shoulders suddenly, "Art guys are hot, Kae-chan! Maybe you'll meet someone."

Cliff sent Jilliana a rather sulky ambiguous look and Kaede rolled her eyes, "Get real, Jilliana…"

"One day, Kae-chan, someone will definitely steal your heart" sighed Jilliana dreamily.

Kaede just rolled her eyes. While the idea of meeting someone seemed kind of nice…stealing her heart. Whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brief sidenote!

Wait…not brief…

I have decided to make a remote series on all the kids…If any of you are familiar with Sueric's work, then you'll know what I'm getting at. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, however, my work is very family oriented so all our lovable original couples are still in the mix (look, they were in this chapter!). But instead of deciding on the romantic matches, I thought I'd let you guys decide! Unfortunately, most of Koji's offspring's mates have already been decided (Rosa, Takeru, and Miru probably won't be having a pairing) however that still leaves A LOT of children.

**Jill and Cliff's children**: Jilliana and Carrie

**Nelly and Elli's children** (there daughter and other son haven't made a grand appearance

yet): Jyun, Kyo, and Hoshiko

Now, this is still AU so anything is possible. You can pick any character from most series (Magical Melody, A Wonderful Life) and I will match them up in a story. Don't worry, these will never be as gigantic as 'Step Towards the Future' was so don't be shy. Place your requests in the reviews (or maybe I'll make a poll somewhere…)

And lastly, remember that I do want to keep this somewhat logical so anyone I mentioned like Ann, Mary, and Karen can't be used because they're around the children's parent's age. And also, Lyla does happen to be from the other games but let's just say she doesn't affect the ages of the characters she was in the other games with. Oh yea, ANOTHER thing…please, no Kappa, Won, or Gourmet. Lol.

-Dark Ryuu


	3. Diamonds are Forever

**Chapter 2**: Diamonds Are Forever

**Disclaimer**: No Ownage on my part!

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Lol, hmm…I don't know, I'll guess I'll research and see whose best then. (But I will still take suggestions!) I was recently looking at the new Wii game, Tree of Peace, to find guys/girls and I have to say that it is very unattractive for a Harvest Moon game…I thought I was looking at claymation there for a second. Check it out at Harvest Moon Evergreen and tell me what you think… Happy Reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That girl…"

Koji peeked up from his laptop screen, absently pushing the rims of his glasses over his nose. Popuri stalked in, looking disgruntled. He chuckled, rolling back and holding his arms out to her. Scowling for a moment, she wandered into her husband's arms, accepting his embrace. She sulked.

"This is your fault. Kaede's a tomboy."

"Kaede is so not a tomboy. Do you see the romantic crap she reads?" he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…it's just so impossible finding her a dress. It's either 'it's too short', 'it's too tight', 'it shows off too much cleavage'-"

"You sure as hell better not be putting my princess into something showing off cleavage" he scowled, "Because of you, she's packing a lot of it."

She punched him roughly, glowering at him, "Koji!"

"Do you know how traumatizing it is to find my teenage daughter's bra's on the floor and you can probably fit a melon into it?"

"Koji!!"

He rubbed his brow and sighed, "I'm just saying…"

"She's a woman. Women have breast" she grunted.

"Yes, but she has so much of it" he groaned, "And I know it's just a matter of time before she brings some boy home and I'll have to beat the crap out of him when I finds out the only reason he's dating my baby is because of her physique…"

"Koji Yagami!"

He gestured a zipper across his lips, closing his eyes, and Popuri rolled her eyes, "It's no wonder the child doesn't like wearing dresses."

"Like I've ever sat down and told Kaede any of this" grunted Koji, rather offended.

She sighed, "She's self-conscious about her body though, and you know it. Why do you think she works out so much?"

"…To flatten her chest?"

Popuri just shook her head and Koji sighed, "My baby's beautiful and I tell her that everyday so I don't know what the issue is."

"It's one thing hearing that from her father" Popuri smiled despite herself, "But it'd be nice to be appreciated by someone else too, you know?"

He grumbled and Popuri grabbed his arm, smiling, "So that's why we made a pit stop back here to get you so you can help as well!"

"WHAT? Do I look like I know anything about dresses?" he demanded.

"Koji, sometimes I think you worry about your clothes more than I do" she snorted.

He gave her a look but sighed, "Let me get my shoes then…"

Popuri kissed him lovingly and dashed down the steps. Kaede sat on their sofa, looking sheepishly up at her mother.

"Oh mama, let's just give up. There's no perfect dress or one I'd ever be daring enough to wear…"

"We will find one" said Popuri haughtily.

"I'm not…pretty enough…all those dresses are so dazzling compared to my plainness…"

"Don't you ever say such a thing again."

Both looked up as Koji walked down the steps, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a glare on his face, "You're beautiful and you know it."

"But…"

"And you're just being picky too" he grunted, "All those dresses probably looked perfect on you."

Kaede just sighed and Popuri grabbed her arm, "I've enlisted your father's help now too."

Kaede just gawked, "Wha…?"

Koji opened his mouth when suddenly he cocked a brow, "Po…did you go to Yagada?"

Popuri stared at him surprised before grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of course we'll find something perfect for my Kae-chan!"

Kaede blushed sheepishly as her grandmother bustled around her boutique, humming as she searched through her creations. Yagami Dana, aka the owner of 'Yagada', one of the most bustling boutiques in Japan, was a beautiful woman. She barely looked a day over thirty though…

"Yea, we're all kind of timeless" laughed Koji once. (x)

Koji stretched before sitting on one of couches, sighing, "Nothing too ridiculous like those dresses you used to put Jilly in, mama…"

He grunted as she pulled his ear, "Those were made with love and care for my daughter, thank you!"

"Yea, well, they definitely didn't leave much to the imagination for errant men, nay?" he countered.

Dana huffed and went to her room in the back before returning with a mannequin wearing a dress…she walked around it, smiling.

"This is my newest creation. Something told me to keep it aside and now I know…"

Kaede stared at it and blushed, "I-It's pretty, grandma, but I wouldn't do it justice…"

"Psh posh! Try it on, it'll look perfect" the woman went on.

Sighing, Kaede took it and went behind the curtain. Stripping down was awkward and she wished her grandmother actually had a locked door rather than a curtain, but…Sliding the dress on felt really nice, the material silk, smooth and cool against her skin. She blushed as she zipped up the back of the strapless dress…the crevice of her cleavage was still apparent but not as bad as those other dresses. It clung to her thighs but she was thinking that maybe she shouldn't complain about that. Those princess ball gowns…yea, no complaining about that. It was white…she'd never worn much white but against her eggshell skin color, it actually didn't look that bad. Flaring out at the bottom like an upside down tulip, it was…

She blushed. She liked it…

"Honey?" called her mother.

"Y-yea, coming!"

Sheepishly pushing the curtain back, she peeked out, suddenly feeling subconscious again…but Dana took her hand, pulling her out before gasping.

"Oh, it's absolutely perfect!!"

Kaede shifted her feet, "You think so?"

"Oh darling, I love it" cooed Popuri, "My baby looks so grown up."

Kaede pouted and glanced to her father who was still sitting. He slowly stood and walked over to her, looking her over… she blushed.

"What do you think, daddy?"

He just seemed blank for a moment before smiling, "Like my princess."

She blushed deeper and smiled shyly as Dana clapped, "Absolutely! Let me wrap it for you and I have the perfect shoes as well!"

Chattering on, she dragged Kaede away to accessorize and Popuri came beside Koji, hugging his arm and smiling affectionately at him, "How do you feel?"

"…I don't know" he chuckled solemnly, "I feel like…everything was a blur…"

"They don't stay young long, do they?" she sighed.

"Not long enough…"

He turned and grinned, kissing her, "You and her go shop to your heart's content…don't wear my credit card out too much though."

She smirked and questioned, "Where are you going?"

"Run an errand. I'll meet you at the café down the street, okay?"

She nodded and he gave her a little squeeze before wandering off. Popuri smiled after him…her own father had issues with accepting that she'd grown up. Even to this day, he did…but alas, her Koji was…perfect, she thought with a laugh, wandering into the backroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Oh my GOD, who are you?"

Kaede had to tell herself not to bite her lip anxiously, glancing back at her brother who was standing in the doorway, staring at her, wide-eyed.

"I-I don't know" she laughed shakily, "I look awful, don't I?"

He scoffed and walked in, staring her over before pushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes, smiling, "You look pretty…"

"Pretty? Don't you mean gorgeous?"

Popuri walked in, holding a lily decorative hair piece in her hand. Kaede blushed as her mother placed it in, making the appearance she had the petals strung throughout her curled hair. Keiji chuckled.

"I stand corrected."

"Oh sweetie, you look so lovely" sighed Popuri airily, "I have to take pictures!"

Kaede groaned as the woman ran off to grab the camera. She smeared the pale pink lipstick on her lips, murmuring.

"I bet Jilliana will still look better…"

Keiji shook his head, "Stop worrying about Jilliana. You two are two different people and you're both beautiful. You're family, there doesn't need to be any competition."

She sighed and looked up when someone knocked on her doorsill. Her father stood their, seeming kind of shy, "Wow…your mother was freaking out…no wonder."

She couldn't help smile, "Hi daddy…"

Keiji smiled as well, "I'm going to go help mom find the camera."

Leaving, Koji walked over to her as she finished her makeup and put in her diamond studded earrings. Clearing his throat, he murmured.

"My little girl's all grown up…and I just noticed."

She glanced at him and smiled, kissing his cheek, "Maybe but I'll always be your little girl."

He chuckled, "I hope so…"

Standing, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box, "But since you're older…I got you something."

She blinked, taking the velvet box, and gasped at what was inside. It was a silver diamond encrusted chandelier necklace with a huge diamond hanging at the last pier, flawless at ever point. She swallowed.

"A-are those real?"

He scoffed, "Like I'd buy anything fake for my daughter."

"But daddy! That has to be far too expensive!"

He took the box from her, taking the necklace out and placed it around her neck. She flushed. It fit the dress perfectly…

"I got it because I trust you'll take good care of it" he smiled.

She nearly cried and hugged him, "I will, I promise!"

"Jeez, don't cry" he laughed tenderly, "You'll make your makeup run."

She sniffed as Popuri came back in, scowling, "What have you done?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and moved so Popuri could see the necklace he'd picked out with care. She gasped and Kaede blushed, smiling, "I promise I won't lose it…"

Koji chuckled and looked to the door when a doorbell rang in the distance. He blinked, "That must be Jyun and Jilliana…"

Kaede nodded and Popuri snapped pictures as she made final adjustments to her hair. Rushing down the steps, holding the edge of her dress like her mother had taught her, she opened the door.

Jyun stood, a disgruntled look on his face, wearing a long black tuxedo coat, a silk black scarf adorning his neck, his brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Kaede swallowed, daring to look at Jilliana…

Naturally, gorgeous beyond reason. She had a very pale pink dress with only one shoulder strap which had an extra piece hanging rather cape-like. Her blond hair was pulled up into a bun, wearing a tiara at the base, diamonds in her ears. Jyun had been turned away from the door, his voice argumentative as he was obviously saying something to Jilliana but stopped at the stunned look on her face.

"Oh MY GAWD, Kae-chan, you're so cute!!" Jilliana spazzed.

Jyun finally looked over his shoulder and his eyes crossed as Jilliana rushed around him towards her.

"Woah…" he commented.

Kaede blushed and smiled, remembering what Keiji said, "You look nice too, Jilli…"

"It's so great how grandma can always put together the perfect thing, isn't it? She definitely nailed it with you" she giggled airily.

"Oh no, grandma found this in the--"

Kaede paused and then smiled sheepishly. Right…

"This is so freakin' weird. I'm not sure I'm not on some drug trip" grunted Jyun, scratching his head.

Kaede stuck out her tongue, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I kind of forgot you were a woman…"

She shoved him harshly and he laughed, hugging her waist and then grasping Jilliana's, proclaiming, "Smile!"

They both looked up, stunned, as Popuri snapped a picture and Jilliana squealed, "No Auntie Po, I want a redo!!"

Popuri laughed and snapped a picture while they posed. Koji chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I assume you'll take good care of my daughter and niece, Jyun?"

"Hey Uncle Koji, I might get jumped too! Who's there to protect me?" pouted Jyun jokingly.

Koji smirked and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, as Keiji grunted, "Just watch out for them."

Jyun dragged his eyelid down at Keiji and Jilliana hooked their arms, "Never mind that! We'll be just fine! We'll see you all tonight!"

"Have fun and be careful!" called Popuri, following them out.

Kaede sighed. Jyun had been forced to come against his will to make sure that they were safe on the mainland. Her parents worried too much though…people lived peacefully on the mainland so what was the worst that could happen to them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man…I didn't think I'd actually have fun."

Jilliana smirked as Jyun sipped a glass of wine, staring at a painting, "Just because this guy happens to paint nude women?"

"I wouldn't mind meeting that chick…" he commented absently at a painting of a woman that had a full package.

Kaede rolled her eyes, "Jyun, this is not your porn, this is art."

"Porn, art, whatever."

She rolled her eyes again and Jyun sighed, walking towards the table of refreshments, "I don't know what kind of freakin' food they have though. I've been fuller off a cracker than half this table."

Jilliana giggled and Kaede smirked, shaking her head, "That's Jyun for ya', always loves the simpler things in life. Though, I have to admit, I could definitely go for some ramen."

Jilliana grinned, "Glitz isn't you and his thing is it, eh?"

Kaede shook her head admittedly and Jilliana sighed, glancing over her shoulder before turning back towards Kaede, smiling, "Look…"

Kaede blinked and carefully looked around her. Two fairly young men were standing near by, staring their way. Both were very attractive too…Kaede flustered and sipped her water.

"They're probably staring at you."

"Oh get real, baby girl" scoffed Jilliana.

Kaede opened her mouth to retort but stopped when they walked over, the dark haired one smiling at Jilli and the dirty blond…

"Hi…can I have this dance?" he asked in a strangely sophisticated accent.

Almost totally alarmed, she was at a loss of words. What do you say, what do you do? She smiled brightly and nodded, taking the hand he'd offered with the request. He smiled at her and she felt her heart throb. What was going on?

She could've jumped out of her skin when he rested his hand on her waist and nearly slapped him across his face. But then she realized…oh, they were slow dancing. Ha...she blushed shyly.

"I-I'm not that good at dancing" she admitted.

He laughed charmingly, "Don't worry, neither am I."

She just smiled….this was strange and unfamiliar territory to her. Losing out men's attention to Jilliana had actually become a cushion to her. But why…why was a guy so interested in her now? Because she was pretty? Maybe she didn't wear short skirts or anything at school but why did that matter? She was still a good person…right?

Mind swallowed by these thoughts, when the lights abruptly went off, she screamed with the rest of the women in the room, gripping the fellow she was dancing with in shock. W-what was going on? She heard little gasps of shock and shivered, a bit horrified. What was happening?

But she knew, gasping loudly herself, when the diamond necklace her father had bought her was snatched from her neck.

"No!" she yelled.

She saw a flash…a flash of white…hissing, she took off after the blur. No way was someone stealing that necklace.

Rounding about the corner, she narrowed her eyes, the flash still in sight. She kicked off her heeled shoes and yelled after the thief.

"Get back here!"

From what she could tell, the blur actually looked over their shoulder. But they didn't stop, darting through the darkness at ease. But there was a break of light shining in…a window. They didn't spare a moment and immediately went through. However Kaede was right on their heels. She almost had to smile to herself. All those years of running and track club seemed really useful now.

But she came to a stop when she watched the blur LEAP to another building top. She gawked and looked at the distance…she could make that. She did that in track too…but…this dress! Biting her lip, she apologized in her head to her grandmother and tore a long slit up the side. Taking quick step backwards, she ran straight forward and leapt.

Grimacing as her bare feet hit the surface of the building hard, she didn't let up. He was already two or three buildings ahead of her. Jumping buildings effortlessly, she growled. That necklace meant a lot to her…her daddy always treated her like his baby, his little girl…that necklace was a symbol that he finally acknowledged that she was growing up. She would not lose it the same night to some depraved thief!

But she squeaked, halting her bound towards the next building…

That…was a bit beyond leaping distance.

Looking up, she was stunned to see the thief land on his feet…was he some demon? How was that possible? You'd have to fly! She looked for something to help her across before he got even further away…except…

"…It's funny, angel, but I don't think anyone's ever chased me like this."

She froze, swallowing a large lump before slowly looking up. The blur had come to a stop, standing with their arms crossed, staring at her. Glowering, she finally looked at their face, not knowing what to expect.

The white…the white was his hair, long at his shoulders. But the thing was, he couldn't have been old. His delicate features spoke his youth but his green eyes were deep, wise, if not a little enticing. The smile he had was weird, seductive and teasing, joking and sexy…

God, why was he hot?

"And I don't think anyone could keep up with me. You're quite the little spark, aren'tcha?" he continued.

"I just want my necklace back" she snapped, finally breaking her dumbfounded stupor.

"Oh…" he sighed, "Well, in that case, I can't help you."

"Why not?! You stole it!"

"Little girl, there are some things more important in life than diamonds…you'd do best just to end this little chase here."

It wasn't even ABOUT the diamonds! Her father had trusted her with something valuable and this bastard thought he could just steal it?! And who was he to preach to her about material things when HE was stealing them?! Biting her lip, she walked backwards and he cocked a brow at her.

"Angel…I hope you aren't going to do what I think you are…"

Ignoring him, she ran at full speed forward, pushing herself with all force possible towards him…but…

It wasn't quite enough.

She made it…if she had had one more push, she would've made it…but instead, she fell, the sweeping feeling of the air making her faint. Before she blacked out, she thought she saw him dive down towards her…but that could've just been wishful thinking. A silvery tear left her eyes as she thought weakly.

'Sorry, daddy…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(x) Time is something I have never liked. Aging and all that stuff is just like…no! I don't want you to die! So since Steiner is already bringing a weirdly mystical air to this series, I'm going to have it where if the characters do age, it's not quite at a natural rate. Kind of like a soap opera where the kids can be teenagers a month after being born but the parents never age at all. It may be weird but its always been something that irks me. HOWEVER, Koji's remark is actually about how in most Harvest Moon games, you never change.


	4. Strange Agreements

**Chapter 3**: Strange Agreements

**Disclaimer**: …I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note**: Kaede's got the spunk of her mother and the wit of her father so I hope she's a likeable character. Lol. But wait, my good readers, a LEMON this early? Yes! It took centuries in Steps but I'm a lot more comfortable with it here. However, beware and happy reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Koji, Yagami Nerimaru, and Izumi Cliff rushed towards the building, their hearts rushing with worry. Cliff exhaled deeply as he spotted Jilliana, sitting beside Jyun. Nelly groaned, relieved as well…but Koji still looked horrified. Cliff ran to his daughter and she looked up, quickly standing.

"Papa…"

He embraced her tightly and pulled away slightly, looking down at her, greatly concerned, "Are you all right? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine" she assured softly.

"Jyun, what happened?" questioned Nelly.

Jyun stood, looking guilty and ashamed, "Well, everything was good…but see, the lights went out and the next thing we all knew, some jewelry thief was snatching necklaces…"

"…Necklaces?" questioned Koji softly, his voice filling with dread, "Jyun…where's Kaede?"

Jyun grimaced, "Forgive me, Uncle Koji…but when the lights came back on, she was gone…we looked all over the place for her but…we can't find her."

Koji sunk down on the bench, dumbfounded, and Jilliana cried, "She has to be nearby though! Why would he kidnap just Kaede?"

"I dunno…" murmured Jyun, watching a cop go by, "They informed us that they'd gotten a letter…that this guy was going to come and steal something. He also stole one of the artifacts they were showcasing…"

"And…my daughter" mumbled Koji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are idiot!!"

Kaede groaned softly as angry words rang out somewhere nearby. She was lying on something soft, tucked in…the only thing was her wrists were bound tightly. However, though, it hit her…

She was…alive?

Opening her eyes and grimacing at the light, she already knew that this was bad…

"Oh get a grip, Fried, she's no issue."

Blinking rapidly to adjust, she recognized that voice…

"You should have just let her fall!"

"Oh yea, great, then I'd be wanted for murder too, huh?"

"Your smartness will not be tolerated!!"

"You two, please!" said a third voice, calmer and seemingly wiser, "Are you all right, dear?"

She gasped, not realizing that the man was staring right at her. The thief and the one he was arguing with turned back, surprised. Swallowing, Kaede mumbled.

"I'm fine…"

The thief stood and walked towards her, kneeling. He was rather tall, she noted…while all the males in her family were tall at 5'12, 6', he had to be around 6'2… must be a foreigner, she thought. He rested his chin in his cupped hand and stared at her.

"That was a rather silly move you pulled back there, angel. If I wasn't quick, you would just be a spot on the ground."

She growled, "Let me go."

"Unfortunately, I can't really do that because, see, you did something else taboo…" he remarked absently.

"And what's that?" she grumbled.

He smiled deviously, "You saw my face."

"I can forget it" she said brusquely, "If you just give me my necklace back and let me go."

He looked stunned and the one he was arguing with laughed haughtily, "Ha, Steiner has not made good with this woman!"

She blinked…Steiner? The white-haired male scowled back at his companion before glowering at her, "Maybe, but I don't think I'll trust that, angel."

"Just let me go" she said weakly, "I-just keep the necklace!" 

"Still I can't let you go…"

Kaede gritted her teeth, growling, "Then pay the price. My daddy will have enough of a police force looking for you, you'll never be able to escape."

She gasped as he got closer to her, their noses nearly touching, his face unreadable as he whispered seductively, "I like a challenge."

She gawked at him and he chuckled, standing, "Don't worry, angel, I will take you back home to your daddy."

She felt her cheeks pink and she closed her eyes, tossing up her nose. Steiner smiled and Juke sighed, "Steiner, don't play around with this poor girl…"

"I won't, Juke" he assured.

"Then I guess we'll be resting up then…" replied the older man, sighing again, "Sleep well…"

"Yea, and don't forget to get rid of the poppet either!" snapped the more volatile one.

Kaede scowled. Poppet? Opening her eyes to glare and demand what that meant, she instead squeaked.

Steiner had pulled off the weird leopard print shirt he'd been wearing over a black tank…he had started to pull that off, revealing a physique that could only be described as magnificent. She flushed completely as he tossed it aside absently, scratching his abs as he glanced around. Kaede grumbled, still flustered.

"Do you have no shame? Stripping in front of me!"

Though she really didn't mind that much.

He grinned saucily at her, "Why, I thought you'd enjoy it. I can strip even more if you like…"

Please, go on. "No!!"

He laughed and walked towards her. Her heart raced and she swallowed. What was he doing?? She froze as he climbed over her, lying beside her. She screamed, horrified, her cheeks threatening to explode.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hmm…? Now angel, whose bed do you think you're in?" he murmured, obviously sleepy.

"I refuse to share with you!!"

"I don't think you have a choice" he yawned, "Because I certainly don't feel like moving you."

She screamed, yelled, but surprisingly he still fell asleep. She flushed and sobbed. She couldn't believe this…sleeping with a guy she didn't even know.

"_At least he's eye candy" _her mind quipped.

She winced and almost told her mind to 'shut up' but found her eyes dancing across his naked chest, rising and falling gently as he slept. Damn, how did you get muscles that perfect? She blushed deeply and sighed, feeling sleep overtake her again. This situation was absurd…but she'd find a way out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Angel…"

Kaede mumbled, ignoring the voice interrupting her sleep.

"…Angel…" the voice repeated.

She grumbled, trying to zone it out…

"…_Angel_" the voice said, raspy.

She grunted, opening her eyes, demanding before everything became focused, "What?!"

But as soon as everything cleared up, she knew exactly why he was calling her.

Her dad always said when she was little and scared of thunder or monsters, she'd crawl into bed with him and her mother, he couldn't sleep a wink. She burrowed under him, rolled on top of him, flailed against him. She told him she didn't believe him…

But apparently he was right.

She was almost on top of the phantom thief, at least, half way, her leg angled and straddling his waist. She whimpered suddenly against her will and she had to wonder…she felt…hard. At least, her nipple was…she froze and slowly looked down.

Rolling around so much, her chest…had popped out of the dress. She screamed and quickly turned over, facing away from him, horrified and humiliated. She heard him chuckle and she clenched her eyes shut in utter embarrassment. He turned over so his chest was against her back, playing with her hair before whispering in her ear.

"Don't be embarrassed…I liked it a lot."

She nearly sobbed, absolutely mortified. He groaned gently, "Really…I like how you straddled me, how you kept groping my muscles, your breasts…best foreplay I've ever had…"

She glared back at him, snapping angrily, her cheeks hot, "That was not foreplay because I will NEVER do anything with someone like you!"

She nearly screamed as he forced her on her back, her chest still not covered as her hands were bound. He pushed them over her head, holding them with one hand while slipping his other under her back. She shrieked when he unzipped her dress.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He chuckled and handcuffed her wrists to his bed. Her heart raced, her throat full, horror running through her veins. Was he going to rape her?

"Angel…I have a little…deal I've come up with. I'll give you your necklace back and let you go--"

"You can go to hell!" she snapped, "I'm not losing my virginity to you for my freedom!!"

He looked fairly surprised, "Oh, so you're a virgin? My, I would have never guessed…"

She groaned to herself, her cheeks a new color of red. Stop talking, Kaede.

"But no, nothing so…simple."

She glared at him as he continued, still on top of her, "I'll give you your necklace, freedom, AND give myself up…"

She blinked, curious, as he whispered into her ear, "If I make you come, you have to follow my agreement…if I can't, then I'll let you go and turn myself in."

Kaede choked on air and yelled, flustered, "What the hell kind of bet is that?!"

"One you're not willing to make" he grinned, "Because you'd lose."

"Hardly" she scoffed.

"You don't find me attractive, Angel?"

Drop dead sexy. "Not at all."

"Mm, that's a shame…" he sighed, "So you shouldn't be afraid of this bet then."

"I told you I refuse to lose my virginity--"

"I don't plan to pop your cherry, angel" he said crudely, "I don't have to."

Her ears grew hot as she hissed, "You're a pervert…"

"No…just an opportunist" he corrected, "Now, I can keep you here for a month or two until the cops start declaring their search one for a dead body…or you can let me pleasure you with a good outcome."

She bit her lip and hissed, "I-I haven't even been kissed before, let alone…"

She gasped as he licked the crevice of her lips, diving in before slowly oscillating his tongue in her mouth, his soft lips sweet, kneading. She heard a loud moan and was startled when she realized it was her own. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Happy now…?"

Very. "How dare you?!"

"Stop playing so coy, angel, and just let the bet commence…are you in or not?"

She grimaced…maybe if she just focused on something else besides what he was doing to her. She had a good imagination. She could forget he was even there…she glared.

"How long if you don't…arouse me?"

"Hmm…? Oh, five minutes" he yawned.

Arrogant son of a bitch, she grunted to herself. Feeling this deny everything she dreamed of, cuddling with her husband after a long night on their honeymoon…broken down to a bet she was having with a depraved thief. But…

"Agreed."

He smiled lustfully and pulled her dress down, stunning her. She should've demanded it stay on. He grabbed her leg and pulled it around his waist, groaning softly as he did so.

"Angel…I imagined all the things I would do to you if you were mine all while you were sleeping, your soft body rubbing against me, your nipples hardening, un…"

She'd felt something before when he was pressed against her…she hadn't thought about it but she felt herself flush. He was…hard. Pressing his covered crotch against her's, he started to grind. Kaede gasped at the sensation, his hardened manhood prodding against her covered fold. She screamed, stunned, finding herself want to grasp him, pull him out to play with. She squealed at her own thoughts. Where was this dirty mind coming from? This was all Jyun's fault!

"See…? I knew you'd like that, Angel" he purred, rushing his hips hard.

"N-nnn."

She'd meant to say 'no' but it came out as a pleasured moan. He chuckled and reached down. She panted as he teased her nipple with his fingertip before slowly ducking forward and flicked his tongue in a tormenting fashion on the other. She screamed, trying to take her mind to another place…but it kept coming back, having much more fun here.

It didn't take a genius to know that she was wet…that she'd lost…her thoughts were so muddled, she couldn't see straight. But she knew that if she'd come this far and lost that there was no reason to not go a little…further.

She didn't have her arms to use so wrapped her strong legs around his waist and pulled him up. He looked at her, surprised, as she began to suck his neck. He groaned, obviously confused.

"Angel, what are you doing…?"

Ignoring his questions, she worked the button of his pants open with her toes, thankfully his zipper already undone, and managed to work out his swollen cock. He moaned, shocked, "A-angel…what are you…??"

She growled a 'shh…' and straddled his waist once more…

This time, pulling him inside of her.

He screamed delightedly, baffled, "A-angel, I-I thought--"

"Shut up" she grimaced as he broke her walls, "Fk me."

He looked at her, absolutely aghast, "W-what?"

"You heard me" she hissed, "Fk me."

He stared at her a moment longer before grinning widely and thrusting in, deep. She nearly screamed, almost telling him to be gentler…but while his thrusts were deep, they were slow and careful. She moaned contently as she started to spread with him and finally grew accustomed to where she wanted it…

"Faster" she demanded.

"Faster?" he repeated breathily, "_How _fast?"

"As fast as you can" she groaned headily.

His grin actually widened even more and she screamed out with joy as he rammed, prodded, thrust, grind quickly, rapidly, rhythmically. Suddenly, he laughed with a pant. She glowered at him, "W-what?"

"Just thought it'd be nice to know your name…angel."

Kami, the guy didn't even know her name. She suddenly felt like an absolute slut…whimpering, she tried to pull away…but he wasn't having it. He stared at her seriously.

"I don't have to have your name…just thought it'd be nice to know…but I'm not quite finished with you yet."

She cried with delight as he continued his pace but included his finger as well. She couldn't believe she was enjoying someone who kidnapped her this much…what was her father thinking? Was he worried sick? Another wave of guilt nearly hit her…but his length hitting her spot overrode it.

"Steiner!" she screamed hotly.

He looked at her, his breath foggy, as he continued, "Ooh, I like that…scream my name again."

She glared at him, sweat appearing on both of them in a fine layer, "S-shut up."

He grasped her hips, lifting her and thrusting into her from an angle. She gasped and his name nearly ripped from her lips again but she stopped herself, biting down. He grinned at her, chuckling seductively, as he once again touched her _there. _

"Ah!" she cried out uncontrollably. Why did it feel so good?

He closed his eyes and moaned himself. She suddenly realized that he was REALLY hard…he was in complete control of himself. He had her completely stimulated to the point of no return. There was no reason now…

"Kae…de…" she whined.

"Wha??" he questioned, puzzled.

"M-my name's Kaede…"

He looked pleased, "Kaede…"

Before she knew it, with one last hard thrust, he released inside of her…all the other sensations were good…

But nothing compared to this. She screamed, throwing her head back as she screamed his name over and over. He looked extremely satisfied, her name crossing his lips in exhilarated whispers.

"….STEINER?"

Kaede froze and squeaked, looking to the door to find both men standing there, stunned. Steiner glanced at them, a bead of sweat rolling down his chest as he looked coy.

"Why…how embarrassing" he said in a contrary tone.

"St-Steiner! That girl-you-what?!" demanded Juke.

Kaede nearly burst into tears and realized she was naked before the two men but couldn't do a thing about it…she nearly yelled at Steiner to cover her with a blanket…but then, she noticed, he had his legs over heard weirdly, his arms also angled strangely…he was…shielding her?

"We had mind shattering sex" Steiner sighed, "I'm sorry if our yelling woke you."

Friedrick grumbled, walking away, obviously that having been his problem all along…but Juke just stared at him, shaking his head.

"Steiner…how could you do such a thing?"

Steiner sighed and Juke shook his head, "But you're not a child anymore…it's your decision."

He walked away, closing the door behind him. Kaede felt dirty…both physically and emotionally. She just lost her virginity to a man she barely even knew. All because she found him attractive… and that stupid bet in which she'd now lost. Looking up at him miserably, she grumbled.

"Well, I lost…what do you want?"

"I still intend to take you home and give you your necklace…and turn myself in" he replied, sitting up and releasing her from the bed.

"…Then what was the point?" she demanded, feeling angry.

"Before I turn myself in…I want you to marry me."

About three hundred different pitches of alarms went off in her head and she gawked widely at him. He grinned, holding up two fingers.

"Two years, we stay married then you turn me in…just because I know they'll throw me away forever and I was always tempted to get married--"

"You can throw me in a dungeon! I'm not marrying you! I don't even know you!" she snapped.

"It's a staged marriage" he assured, "Two years of a nice comfy home…and you get a criminal off the street."

She narrowed her eyes, "And I can't just turn you in now?"

"Angel, if I don't want to be caught, I won't be caught" he smiled darkly.

"Well, it's impossible. I'm only 17" she muttered.

She almost had to snicker at the look on his face, "S-seventeen?"

"Mm hmm…you just screwed a minor" she smiled evilly.

"Oh my God…" he groaned, "I'm 19…"

It was her turn to be shocked, "I thought you were at least 21!"

"No…"

Kissing her, she gasped, "Then just another challenge…I'll let you go and find you in a year to this day…"

Okay, sounded good enough…he'd never find her on that island. She slowly nodded and he chuckled, slowly whispering against her lips, "All right, my darling…wife…sleep well."

She didn't know what happened before she slipped into darkness again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, are you all right, lady…?"

Kaede groaned and opened her eyes, looking up. A man was standing over her, blinking, then gasped.

"Are you Yagami Kaede?!"

"Y-yes…" she grimaced.

"Boys, we found her! Call her father!"

Kaede blinked, realizing she was sitting in the police station. Her eyes widened…Steiner got into a POLICE station and was still able to get away?! What?!

She sighed…what a menace…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaede!!"

Kaede blushed as her father ran at her full force and pulled her tightly into his arms, sobbing. She felt horrible when his tears dampened her neck, his hug so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Daddy…I'm all right, see?"

"I know, just…my God, I thought I lost my princess…" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Never, daddy…"

She finally felt him relax and set her down, looking her over, "What happened? Did that thief hurt you?"

She smiled nervously, "No, he was…nice."

_Very nice._

Koji scowled, "Nice? He kidnapped you!"

"Oh, well, that…" she laughed nervously.

"…He kidnapped you, right?"

"…He…stole the necklace so I chased after him…" she mumbled honestly.

"Kaede Yagami!" he yelled, enraged, "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you think I'd be angrier about some necklace over my daughter's life?! What would I have done if something happened to you?!"

"I know, I was dumb…" she whimpered, "I just…it was nice that you didn't see me as a baby anymore and to think I'd lost it…"

His features immediately softened and he sighed, embracing her again, "I'm sorry…I have always treated you like a child…I'll try harder not to…just…don't ever do that to me again. I was worried to death about you…"

She nodded and he led her into their house, commenting, "Your mama was worried to tears and didn't sleep at all…she fell out."

Great, more guilt…

"Keiji's with your Uncle Shin who was heading your rescue…so he should be home so--"

"Oh my God, you little dummy!"

Kaede scowled as Keiji rushed towards her, swinging her off her feet, hugging her just as tightly as her father had.

"Whatever, Keiji" she grumbled.

He grasped her and kissed her cheek, "I'm kidding…I'm just so glad you're safe…"

She sighed and hugged him back. Jilliana and Jyun rushed in next. Jilliana immediately burst into tears and attacked her with a bear hug. Jyun just looked guilty and she told him it wasn't his fault at all…when Popuri woke up, she called the entire family and each and every one of them showed up, even Uncle Shawn. It was ridiculous…she was gone for two days top?

"Was the thief wearing a mask, big sista?" asked Miru, her littler brother.

She smiled and stroked his pink hair, "Well…yes, sweetie, I didn't really see him that well."

…Why was she protecting him?

"Waz you scared?" he questioned.

"A little…but everything's okay now" she assured.

"I'm glad" he replied, resting his chin on her knee.

She kissed the top of his head and frowned towards Dana, "Grandma, I'm sorry about the dress…"

"Dear heavens! Don't think such materialistic thoughts, Kae-chan" the woman chastised, "Dresses come and go, but you only live once."

Kaede smiled and nodded before standing, shuffling her feet, "I…I'm glad you all came to see me but…I'm really, really tired…"

Popuri stood, hugging her once more, "Of course, sweetie, you take all the time you need to rest."

Kaede nodded again and walked away…

"Kae…are you sure you didn't get hurt? You're limping" Keiji asked.

Kaede grimaced to herself, thankful she was pointing away from her family so she couldn't see her bright face, "I'm fine, Keiji, I might've fallen…"

_On to Steiner's cock._

She snapped at herself in her head and quickly rushed up the steps, intending to sleep for a very long time. Keiji frowned and glanced at his apprehensive father.

"Something happened."

"…Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extra Note: Yea, Kaede might've seemed kind of skankish but realize she's never had a male's attention and she's a 'hormonal' teenager. And Steiner is just bad xsweatdropx


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 4**: Explanations

**Disclaimer**: Soon enough…but for now, I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note**: WOAH, 3 chapters in one day?! What is this? Well, this is me trying to jam enough chapters in before I go missing for months at a time. Heh…so enjoy! Oh, and beware, this one isn't as bad as last chapter but it's still fairly raunchy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede shifted uncomfortably as Jyun and all her cousins that weren't below 16 were watching some movie Jilliana had found on a recent trip to America…it was kind of a sad movie…Keiji and Jyun, Keiji 20 and attending the university in the mainland, Jyun 18 and graduating with Kaede in a couple weeks, had passed out. The girls rolled their eyes at them…

But they instantly revived when the sex scene came.

Kaede had seen sex scenes but MAN, were these sex scenes… Hoshiko, Nelly's daughter, made a 'bleh' sound.

"That's so gross…"

"Whatever…" said Kyo, Nelly's youngest son, his eyes as wide as they could get.

"Keiji…you have to be popping one" grunted Jyun vulgarly, but his eyes never left the screen.

Keiji scowled, "I am not popping anything!"

Kaede rolled her eyes and looked away, "Can we forward through this part…?"

"What's the big deal, Kae? It's not like you'd know anything about this" snorted Jyun, still staring as if his life depended on it.

Keiji glanced at her, cocking a brow almost as if daring her to flinch. But she just sighed…

It was nearly a year to the day she lost her virginity to some thief named Steiner. She'd like to say she knew who he was, where he was from, what his last name was…but she knew he was a thief…named Steiner.

…And he was a really good ride.

She flushed and grimaced. Yes, she was at one with the memory that she'd screwed a man she didn't even know and had enjoyed it. Sometimes she'd wake up at night in a cold sweat remembering…

She sighed, relaxing as the scene was finally over. He'd never find her…she didn't know what he thought anyway, her being his wife. She would never…service him again and she definitely didn't have any wife qualities. Her cooking was atrocious, cleaning was not a strong point. Smirking…but like he'd find her in Mineral Town anyway…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Steiner…? I know you're in there" grunted Juke, a little irritated with the boy.

"Nnn, one sec, Juke…" he groaned.

Juke rolled his eyes and sighed. For a whole year, Steiner had been turned upside down with this girl…he still went stealing things at night but during the day he was either sleeping…

"Unn…"

…Or masturbating.

He ran a hand down his face and Steiner grunted, opening the door and glowering at Juke before snorting, "Thought I was jerking off, eh?"

"What else were you doing?" he smirked.

Steiner stared at him glowering for a moment before laughing, sighing airily, "I know, I've just been a horny little bad boy but…I don't know."

"That girl couldn't have been your first…?"

Steiner grinned, "She was the first I went all the way with. And not only that, she asked me to…"

"Must've been desperate" commented Friedrick, drinking on the couch.

Steiner scowled at him and Juke laughed softly, "Leave Steiner alone, he's infatuated."

"Yea…about that…I'll be leaving for a while."

"What…?" Juke and Friedrick questioned.

"I'm going to see her…I don't know when I'll be back. But you can keep the stuff I stole."

"Steiner…this is so sudden" commented Juke, surprised.

"I know" the younger man smiled, "But…I'll visit…and I'll explain to you one day. But for now…"

Steiner lifted a suitcase and a duffel bag, grinning and saluting the two, "Farewell."

He left the hideout he'd spent most of his childhood in, not sure how he'd explain why he was doing this to the two that raised him…could he tell them that something about this girl captivated him so much it almost made him totally forget about thievery? How lame would that seem?

But it had been a challenge, finding this 'Kaede' that would have enough prestige to attend that event she'd been at. Atachi Kaede was 25 years old though, Hattori Kaede was a blonde supermodel, and Ishina Kaede was a woman that had decided she'd give manhood a try…but he'd found her…

Yagami Kaede.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so proud of you!" gushed Elli at Jyun, hugging him tightly.

"Gah, mom, that's the fifth time you've told me that! I'm happy!" grunted Jyun, sounding anything but pleased.

Nelly laughed and put his son in a headlock, "What your mother is trying to say but is far too nice to is I don't know how the hell you graduated with your grades!"

"Dad!"

Koji chuckled and smiled at Kaede, "I'm proud of my princess too."

Kaede smiled, holding her degree. And soon, college…everything was working out fine. Three days ago was the anniversary of her 'kidnapping' and Steiner hadn't shown up. Yes…it had been too hard for the arrogant thief. It was a relief because if she had to carry out that deal…she'd probably kill herself. Popuri came from the kitchen, waving a fork.

"Elli, come make some brownies! Yours are the best!"

"I disagree…my Jilly makes yummy brownies" purred Cliff, kissing his wife.

"What is with you kissing my little sister in my presence?" demanded Koji.

"Koji!" scolded Jill.

Elli laughed, "Well, if Jill and I combine our efforts…"

"Ooh, super brownies" commented Jyun.

Koji snickered and Nelly smirked, "How did you graduate?"

Jyun stuck out his tongue as Jill and Elli giggled, running into the kitchen with the women. Kaede giggled, hugging Koji's arm.

"I know we already have a lot of food but it'd be great if my daddy made some of his world class curry…"

Koji smirked at her but chuckled, "Whatever my little graduate wants."

Content, he started off towards the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Kaede frowned and Nelly blinked.

"Like…everyone's here. Who can that be?"

Kaede moved to answer it, "I don't know, it's probably--"

Opening the door, she nearly went into cardiac arrest and screamed without thinking. The white haired thief stared down at her with a smile.

"Kaede…you seem so surprised…I know I'm a little late but I DID promise, didn't I?"

If his random appearance wasn't bad enough, he leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate lock. She blushed, a little horrified but getting that muddled affect that he seemed to randomly have on her. She could've passed out when he pulled away, but suddenly it struck her…

Very slowly turning to look over her shoulder, she groaned in her head.

Her father stood, frozen and wide-eyed, staring at her, all her relatives in pretty much the same boat. A pen drop could be heard amongst them…Kaede slowly laughed, nervously and shocked, and took Steiner's arm.

"O-one second…"

She shoved him outside and dragged him as far away without her family freaking out but far enough so she could yell.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she hissed.

"Mm, perhaps" he allowed.

"I-what-HOW did you find me?" she stuttered.

"I have my resources…I will admit it was a challenge. I can't say I've ever heard of…Mineral Town" he frowned, staring around.

"You can't be serious about this deal" she wept, "My parents have never even met you and I can't just marry you!"

"Like I said, it's a staged marriage…hell, we can just skip the staged part. But I do expect us to live together, at least."

Her mouth went dry, "N-never!"

He smirked and came an inch away from her face, whispering, "Kaede…do you want me to…remind you how you lost our little bet…because I gladly would."

She froze and flushed, "P-please don't tell my parents about that…"

"I won't…as long as you keep your promise" he replied.

Lip trembling, she drew a long breath and told her that she shouldn't have been so cocky, thinking that she could beat this man in a game of lust…now, it was her fault and she had to pay the consequences. She glared.

"You're my boyfriend. You're in your second year of university. You're so busy with schooling that even I only see you once or twice a month so that's why you haven't been introduced yet. You took time off today though to meet my family…any questions?"

"Mm, no, I think I got it" he nodded.

"If anything goes wrong, the deals off" she snapped.

"Gotcha" he smiled, "How bad can your parents be?"

She almost laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…Steiner…" said Koji, his eyes narrowed at the boy in question, sitting across from him on the couch.

Koji thought he could faint when the strange boy arrived and actually kissed his daughter. Kaede had yet to bring a boy home and this one comes, all bold and cocky. Kaede sat beside him, though, looking nervous, and his arm was outstretched over the back of the couch, relaxed.

Keiji stood nearby, the darkest glower possible fixed on the boy claiming to be Kaede's boyfriend. Nelly sat on a chair at the table in the living room, giving him strange looks while Shin, Tony, and Shawn cocked brows at him. Jyun just stared…

"I haven't heard anything about you before…Kaede's never mentioned you and usually she tells me everything…" Koji went on suspiciously.

"D-daddy! I knew you'd freak out like this…ALL OF YOU…and I thought I'd wait until a nice family moment to introduce him" Kaede complained.

"Yes" said Steiner shortly and agreeable.

"So how come I've never seen you around?" questioned, ironically, Cliff. (x)

"I go to a university on the mainland and took some courses so I was a bit too busy to come see Kaede every day."

"How'd you two meet?" grunted Nelly.

Kaede grimaced to herself. Damn, she forgot that part.

"I came to one of the college festivals at Kaede's high school to promote the university and struck up a conversation with her" he replied, not missing a beat.

Nice one, she had to admit.

"How…old are you, Steiner?" questioned Koji.

"20."

"I have a question" snarled Keiji, "Why's your hair white? Seems kind of questionable if you ask me."

Kaede had to send a glare at her brother for that one. What was that ask ANYONE? Steiner's eyes narrowed though his smile remained.

"Says the one with red eyes."

Keiji's eyes narrowed as well and Kaede grimaced, "Keiji, Steiner, stop. This is not a reasonable conversation."

Steiner kissed her cheek, "Of course."

Kaede blushed and noticed the hot glares every last one of her uncles was giving him…but the thing was, he didn't seem to care at all. Must be a sadist…

Kaede's mother walked in and smiled, "Will Steiner-kun be having dinner with us?"

All the guys looked at her as if she was crazy but Steiner laughed gently, standing, "No, thank you, haha-ue…"

Koji stared at him weirdly and Popuri smiled happily, "Well, at least let me make you something to take with you."

"That would be wonderful" he agreed.

Steiner stood to follow her mother and Kaede started to as well but her brother grasped her arm, growling.

"Are you crazy? Going out with that pimp?" he demanded.

"He's not a pimp" she snapped, though knowing very well he could be.

"Ue…(xx)" commented Koji, his eyebrows rising.

"Haven't heard that one since Inuyasha…" Nelly stroked his chin.

"Guys!" complained Kaede, pulling away from Keiji and walking away, "Be nice!"

Walking into the kitchen, she found the women actually laughing and giggling, talking to Steiner at ease. Kaede groaned and walked in, smiling and grasping his arm to pull hum away.

"Well, Steiner should be going now."

He glanced down at her and nodded, "Yes…I'm moving in nearby and I should be tending to those arrangements."

"Oh really?" said Popuri, suddenly looking kind of surprised.

"Yes, so…I'll be around a bit more" smiled Steiner, "But thank you so much for the food. You ladies have a nice evening."

They all waved to him as Kaede escorted him out. She scowled, "You can back out now. My uncles and dad will always be that crazy."

"Yea, that was like entering my own personal circle of hell" he agreed.

She was a bit surprised, "You seemed rather composed though…"

"Eh" he chuckled, "But…I do love my challenges."

She rolled her eyes, "That may be the one challenge you won't be able to pull."

He shrugged, "Well, I'm not here for your daddy, Kaede…"

"What are you here for?" she muttered.

He smiled at her, "Because I feel something from you…it's different than anyone else. I want to see what it will be."

She flushed and grunted, "Whatever."

"Oh, my sweet angel, I'll make you love me" he grinned.

"Fat chance" she snorted.

Smirking, he reached out and pulled her against his body and she gasped when he kissed her before whispering, "G'night…"

Stunned, she watched him walk away before pouting and walking back into the house…now…to deal with dinner.

Everyone was already seated when she came back and all eyes were on her when she walked in. Swallowing, she slowly took her seat beside Keiji and murmured.

"Itedakimasu…"(xxx)

"Dad, make her break up with that bastard!" snapped Keiji abruptly.

"Keiji!" snapped Kaede back.

"Watch your language, Keiji" scolded Popuri.

"Kaede…I…have to question him a little" frowned Koji, "You didn't even…tell us about him."

"Because I knew you'd freak like this!"

"I think he's a fine young man" scowled Popuri before murmuring at Kaede, "I am concerned that he's moving to Mineral Town though."

"WHAT?!" demanded all the guys.

Kaede could cry. Popuri sighed, "I just want you to be careful…you have four years of schooling ahead of you."

"I know…"

"Be careful with what you do with him. Protection is important" Popuri went on absently.

"POPURI!"

"MOM!"

Kaede buried her face in her hands, flushing, as Jyun snorted, "That kind of guy, Kaede's probably already had to put out."

"Jyun!!" snapped Nelly and Elli.

"I-I have not!" she yelled, embarrassed.

"Yea, Jyun, not all guys are like you" smirked Carrie.

"Hey, shut up!"

Kaede felt her stomach flop and her appetite fly out the window. Standing, she felt nearly close to tears.

"I'm going to bed."

"Kaede, you've barely eaten though" her mother called after her.

"I'm not hungry!"

Popuri watched after her poor daughter and slapped Koji in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell did I do?!"

"Your daughter has her first boyfriend and you're all being jerks!"

"Yea, you should be ashamed of yourselves" scowled Jill before glaring at Cliff, "Especially you, ya' hypocrite! Didn't they put you through the exact same thing?"

"Yes, well, this is different!"

"No it's not!"

Koji sighed and stood, "Fine…I'll go apologize to her…"

Popuri grabbed his hand, "No, leave her alone for now. Let her cool off…"

Koji frowned and sighed gently, sitting down and feeling sad.

"Po…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I lied to our daughter…" he mumbled, picking at his food.

Popuri cocked a brow as he sighed sadly, "I'm not ready for her to grow up yet…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(x) Tis ironic because Jill's brothers interrogated Cliff in much the same way in Steps Towards the Future but now he's joining in. Lol…

(xx) Ue is highly honorific and is not commonly used at all today and basically means 'lord'…but this will be another story for later.

(xxx) Comment or prayer made before you eat.


	6. Move In

**Chapter 5**: Move In

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon…or I'd definitely question what's going on with the new games x.x

**Author's Note**: Lol, don't feel bad. I was even confused for a second writing it (I'm ditzy). But yea, poor Kaede with her crazy family. Hopefully I'll be able to crank out another few chapters this week. Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oh, my sweet angel, I'll make you love me"_

Kaede blushed and sighed as she shuffled down the steps. She could still say that that wasn't going to happen but she just…wished it didn't seem like it was so possible.

Last night, she'd cried and wept, curled up on her bed. It wasn't that they were treating this random freak badly but that they'd do this to any man she'd bring home…she jumped when the window randomly opened. Of course, no other than her…husband.

"_What do you want?" she sniveled angrily._

_He walked over towards her and sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her, "I'm sorry."_

"…_Sorry enough to leave?" she mumbled._

"_No."_

_She rolled her eyes and grumbled, starting to turn over but he stopped her, frowning thoughtfully._

"_What happened?"_

"_My parents were just acting dumb, that's all."_

"_They love you."_

_She glowered up at him and grunted, "It was all bad stuff about you."_

"_Yea, well, I wouldn't know what to think either if my beloved daughter brought home a man I had no knowledge existed…"_

_She sniffed and sat up, hugging her knees, "But…it's like I'm still their baby even though they have another daughter YOUNGER than me…"_

"_Age is a number that tells you how long you've been on Earth, Kaede…to a parent, I'm sure its like you'll always be their baby."_

"_Ugh…"_

"_Kaede…" he sighed._

_Leaning forward, she gasped as he kissed her chest. She flushed and nearly yelled at him that there was no way she was ever having sex in her parent's house. But she was surprised when he kissed over her heart. His green eyes were soft as he gazed up at her and she stared at him, blushing, so confused…_

"_Steiner…you're…don't let this get to your head, really attractive…so why are you wasting all this time on me? I'm so plain and--"_

_He 'shh'd' gently and closed his eyes, "All my life I've been called a demon child, unique, all that…nothing's wrong with unique but…I like classic too."_

_She gaped a little as he stroked her cheek, "You're not plain…you drove me mad this year with memories of that night."_

_She blushed and pouted, "You like my body."_

"_I like everything."_

_He smiled, standing, "But I should be going before your parents run in. Don't want to give them a bad opinion of me."_

_Scowling, she watched him go before sighing, hating that…well…_

_She felt a lot better._

Tossing up her nose, she laid out her college uniform happily. College…it felt like such a long journey, but…

"Kaede…"

She scowled as her father's voice droned downstairs, "Yes?"

"Your…boyfriend's here."

She groaned and leapt off the bed, bounding down the stairs. She cocked a brow at Steiner. He was wearing a black casual blazer and a white silk dress shirt with jeans and a pyramid belt.

"…Are you going to the Hamptons or a concert?" she snorted.

He smiled, tilting his large aviator sunglasses down, "Whichever you want."

She rolled her eyes and he smiled even wider, "Get dressed. We're going out."

"I'm tired" she said shortly, "You can go yourself…"

"But I had such a nice day planned for us…" he pouted.

Kaede glanced at her father, wanting some backup but he held his hands up, walking off. Great, just when she needed him. She sighed loudly.

"One second then."

"Wear the black dress."

"What black dress?" she cocked a brow.

"THAT black dress…"

She shook her head at him before continuing up the steps. Entering her room, though, she gasped.

Sitting on her bed was a black dress…

Damn, how'd he do that? 

She picked it up and grimaced. It showed off enough leg…she sighed and grumbled, knowing that Steiner had way too much leverage to ruin her life so she slid on the dress.

It felt like a dream, the fabric so nice and smooth. The v-cut showed off a little too much chest for HER taste but she could concede that it looked classy. She frowned, pulling out her flat black sandals, letting her hair down. She blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror…she'd never admit it, but…he had good taste.

Darting back down the steps, Koji glanced back at her and did a double take.

"I have never seen that dress before…"

"I got it for her birthday" smiled Steiner, obviously pleased.

Koji scowled and Kaede quickly grasped Steiner's arm, "Come on, let's go!"

Taking off out the door, she scowled, "Are you dumb?"

"So I should say, 'I was magical enough to get the dress into her room without her knowing' aka 'I can get into your daughter's room' whenever I want?" he snorted.

She just sighed and grumbled, "Where are we going?"

"Mainland."

She opened her mouth to ask more when something suddenly hit her…this dress…it was probably bought with money he'd gotten…

She stopped and he halted as well, frowning, "What's wrong?"

"You got this dress through stealing, didn't you?" she asked silently.

He stared at her strangely before shaking his head, "I don't use the money I make stealing. That's a dress I got through honest work…"

She frowned, confused, "If you don't use the money you're stealing then where does it go?"

He stared at her again before smiling, "Come on, we're going to miss the ferry."

She scowled but just let it go…for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not."

"Kaede, my God, it's a couch."

"If you're KIDNAPPING me again to live with you, I want a NICE couch" she grunted at him.

He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, "Whatever…"

She saw an expensive black one and pointed, "I want that one."

"Okay" he said agreeably.

She blinked at him, surprised, as he walked to the counter and handed the cashier money…Kaede sighed. This was way too easy…

She walked out, Steiner following. He smirked at her and hugged her waist, earning him a glare.

"Don't be so callus" he pouted, "Can I help it if I like hugging?"

"Um…yes?"

He just sighed and stared at the sky before leading her into the park nearby. They sat on a bench and he stared up, sighing again.

"Kaede…?"

"What…?" she mumbled.

"Did you think about me at all this year?"

She froze and tossed up her nose, "No."

"Oh…"

She glowered at the even look on his face before sighing, "…A little."

He glanced at her, "Oh?"

"JUST a little" she grunted, pouting.

He grinned slightly and sighed, "Well, I thought about you a lot…"

"About ME or the sex?" she snorted.

"You and the sex."

She sighed, "I was a virgin, it couldn't have been that good."

"To the contrary, angel."

"Why me though?" she demanded suddenly, "You had to have better girls that could play house with you!"

"Kaede…you attracted me because you…I don't know. You're gutsy."

"I'm gutsy? Why, because I chased after you for a necklace?" she grunted.

"Well, maybe a little materialistic…"

"It wasn't materialistic! My daddy gave that to me because he thought I was responsible and old enough to have it!"

He glanced at her knowingly, "Tell me, after that, did he keep treating you like an adult?"

Her glare faltered and she gaped for words but none came. He exhaled, "Let me guess…you became his baby again and he never let you out of the house."

"H-he did…to go to school…" she mumbled.

Steiner gave her a reassuring smile, "You may think it's babying…but some of us would have killed to have a parent like that…"

She frowned and was about to question him when he pulled her to her feet, "Come on, let's get ice-cream."

She blinked at him as they walked towards a little café nearby…what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soo…what does my angel think?"

She didn't know this guy, she didn't even know his last name or what his 'honest work' was…and yet he wanted her to live with him. She was still prepared to tell him to go to hell but was shocked that she was having second thoughts…

It was a gorgeous house.

The kitchen and dining room were combined, the whole bottom area like a loft. There was a gorgeous patio and even a balcony in the bedroom. All the furniture they'd bought had already been dropped off and Steiner seemed ready to move it all into place. But first…

"Well?"

She sighed, "It's pretty."

"Is that all?" he frowned, seeming disappointed.

She sighed and rubbed her face, "Steiner, it's…so nice, but I still…don't know you…at all."

"Then get to know me" he said, "We had a nice time today, didn't we?"

"Yes…" she admitted.

"Then we can get along" he smiled happily, "Just…give me a chance."

"How will I explain this to my parents, moving in with you? You know my mom was concerned that we'd have unprotected sex?" she grumbled.

Steiner looked surprised, "That's an…odd comment from a mother."

"Yea, I know" she had to chuckle.

Sitting on the counter, she grumbled, "I'm going to school, Steiner, so don't expect me to be a good little housewife or whatever twisted ideas you're having."

"Kaede, I knew from the moment I met you you're not a housewife" he smirked.

She gawked, "I could if I wanted to!"

"I know, dear" he said absently.

"Don't patronize me!"

He grinned and walked over to her, coming face to face with her, "I will not get in the way of your schooling, I promise."

"…Good."

"Then you'll move in?"

"…I'll move in" she sighed, "I just…can only imagine what my dad and family will say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you CRAZY!?"

Kaede grimaced as Keiji yelled at her as she put her clothes in a suitcase, "I, uh, had meant to tell you guys last night, but you were already pretty…"

"Kaede…God, why is this all so sudden?" mumbled Koji lowly, "First you have a boyfriend and now you're moving in with him? Why can't you…stay here?"

She grimaced, "B-because I…I just want to get used to being on my own! I-I would have probably tried to find an apartment anyway."

Keiji growled and stomped out, angrily. Koji rubbed his arm absently and Popuri smiled, squeezing his hand.

"…All right…"

She blinked at him and he sighed, "Just please be careful…"

Her vision blurred with tears and she quickly stood to hug him, "I promise I'll always be your princess, daddy…"

He chuckled and hugged her tightly, "Then I'm happy for that…"

Popuri hugged her as well, laughing, "Here, let me get you some bags."

"Thank you, mama."

Kaede grabbed her dad's arm, dragging him, "C'mon! I'll show you the house!"

"Hmm? Is he there?" he questioned slowly.

"No, he works at night…"

…As a phantom thief…the same one that kidnapped her…

Oh God, what was she doing?


	7. Jealousy

**Chapter 6**: Jealousy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HM

**Author's Note**: My fellow readers, if you had any doubts about going to college, put them aside and go. I've been a day and I have to say its one of the most fascinating experiences I've had. I love it a lot. But back to the story! Yep, we're moving along pretty nicely. This might be the last chapter for a week or so though because I have homework now xsweatdropx Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not."

"It's HUGE, Kaede! We can sleep in the same bed and never meet each other!" complained Steiner.

She sat in the huge, king sized bed, brushing her hair, preparing for bed. Steiner stood, half naked, scowling at her, "I got this bed for the both of us!"

"Well, too bad, eh? We're not sleeping together again" she replied simply.

"We don't have to do that though" he cried, "I just want to sleep."

"Hmm, should have thought of that before, eh?"

Miserably, he snatched the pillow off the bed and took a blanket, "Fine, whatever…be that way."

"I will" she sang, sliding under the silky covers.

He walked away and she sighed, rolling her eyes. She guess she'd move her bed here too since the room was massive. But no…she's be all over him again, get caught up in what he perceived foreplay, and have sex…again. No.

Sighing, she glanced out the window and closed her eyes, the stars shining in. But this was what he wanted…if he thought it was going to be all fun and games, he was sorely mistaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock, knock!"

Kaede grumbled as she wandered down the steps, weary. It may have been 11 o'clock but she was still tired after moving all that furniture around… and stupid Steiner wasn't answering the door. Making her way to answer, she stopped for a moment, glowering, wondering where he was…

"Nn…"

She gawked when her eyes found him sprawled across their…couch. Just…his kneecaps were off the edge. He looked highly uncomfortable, his face even reading it in his sleep. She grimaced. Jeez, he could have at least slept on the floor…

"Kaede??" called her mother's voice from outside the door.

"C-coming!"

She quickly answered and her mother seemed bright as usual, her father behind her in his business attire with Keiji at his side, Miru and Rosa asleep against their father's shoulder. Popuri opened her mouth happily but closed it, surprised. Keiji cocked a brow.

"Wow, Kaede, even I have to say that's pretty cruel…at least get the guy a couch long enough for him to fit it."

"I know" she bit her lip, not able to help the guilty feeling she had.

She knelt beside him and shook him awake. He stared at her through sleepy eyes and she laughed nervously, "Hey, you can go rest in bed now…"

He made no sound and shuffled up the stairs sluggishly. She groaned and Keiji crossed his arms, looking around, "So this is it…?"

"Yea, our little…abode" she smiled some.

Keiji grunted and Popuri giggled, handing Kaede a grocery bag, "Well, I brought you and Steiner some food and groceries!"

"Thank you, mama" she smiled.

Koji grunted, shifting his youngest children in his arms before glancing at the clock Kaede had hung up, "Oh jeez, I need to be going."

Kaede smiled and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, "That's okay, we can talk later, daddy."

He gave her his doting smile, "Call me if you need anything, all right?"

She nodded and Popuri waved, following him out, dragging the suspicious Keiji with her. Kaede sighed and set the bag down, going through it. She felt pleased. All the essentials. Her mother was a saint.

Frowning when she heard footsteps clamp down the steps, she looked up and blinked as Steiner came down, dressed and still looking extremely tired. She scowled.

"I said you can sl--"

"No, work…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Work??" she said, stunned.

"I told you I had a job, didn't I?" he grumbled, sleepily shuffling over to the door.

"Then wait! Let me make you some coffee!" she protested.

He waved a hand, "Don't worry about it…"

"B--"

Alas, he'd already left and she grimaced, feeling awful…why? Why was she feeling bad? He deserved it! Grunting, putting the things away, she had to pause and sigh…why'd she have to be like this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home…"

Steiner walked in and his nose was instantly struck by the smell of…chicken? Frowning, he looked to the kitchen and was surprised to find Kaede cooking. He had to grin and crossed his arms as she didn't notice him, humming contently as she worked over the stove. Sneaking over to her soundlessly, he whispered into her ear when he was certain she wouldn't kill both of them.

"I didn't know my angel could cook."

She squealed and jumped, starting to take a swing at him but growled, hissing, "Don't do that!"

"Apologies" he raised his hands.

"Yea, well, whatever!" she flushed, "B-because I can't…"

"Can't what?" he blinked, confused.

"Cook…" she mumbled.

"You're cooking now though…"

"Ramen! A four year old could cook ramen" she blushed.

He chuckled, "It's something though…"

She grunted and poured the noodle soup from the pot into two bowls and handed one to him. He seemed surprised.

"You made some for me too?"

"Yea" she mumbled, "B-but don't let it go to your head. I just felt bad for forcing you to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, that…I have slept more comfortably on…nails."

She snickered and sat at the table, slurping her noodles contently, "We should have gotten two separate beds like an old couple."

He snorted, "I have never slept on a twin bed and I have no intention of starting now…but I guess I'll be on the couch again though."

She glanced at him before flushing, mumbling, "Y-you can sleep in the bed with me tonight…but we'll have a wall of pillows between us!"

He stared at her and grinned, drinking the broth, "Kaede…as long as I never have to sleep on that couch again you can build a brick wall on that bed for all I care."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaede…"

She mumbled sleepily and grimaced as her back began to ache. She frowned, wondering why before noticing that she was bent over the desk. Quickly sitting up, she glanced around, disoriented, and glowered at Steiner.

"What?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

She gasped as he picked her up and nearly kicked him but instead rested her head against his shoulder, sighing. He'd been doing it all month and yet she still wasn't used to it…

The weeks that elapsed for break before school had been eventful at most. It had taken some time, designating when each others shower time was, what time he'd be home, laundry duty, etcetera, etcetera. And honestly, though she'd gnaw off her own leg before she'd admit it, he had been a lot better about that than her. Her mother and father never had her do laundry and upon shrinking one of Steiner's nicer silk shirts, he had insisted he take over for a bit…at least until she learned how. And so far, she had actually been the only one to walk in on him in the shower. She'd spaz and he'd stare at her blankly and she'd continue to spaz and he'd question why she'd just stand there and scream instead of…leave? Had been very embarrassing but she had found out white was his natural color…

But school starting often left her wiped out, falling asleep on the couch after a long day or at her desk doing homework. Steiner would nudge her awake, insisting she eat something or carry her to bed. He'd been strangely useful as well, able to wake her up in time to get a shower, something to eat, to the ferry, and class all in record time. If she was at home, Keiji and her family would have never been able to wake her up because they'd be dead to the world themselves…

He relaxed her in bed, lifting the covers over her, whispering a gentle 'goodnight' before returning to 'his side'. He probably just got back from his 'honest living'… Kaede was yet to figure out where he worked (besides the whole robbery thing) and he actually seemed to get a little shy when she asked…but whatever. She shivered in her sleep and realized the temperatures had indeed dropped…it was Fall but colder than usual. All her winter blankets were in the attic though… glancing at Steiner who was falling asleep, she blushed.

"Steiner…?" she murmured.

"Hmm?"

She moved closer, "Don't…freak or get any ideas, got it?"

"…?"

She curled against his chest, finding his body perfectly warm. He didn't flinch or anything but relaxed his arm around her. She blushed more and almost yelled at him but he leant down, whispering in her ear.

"Warm?"

She froze, metaphorically, and blushed, closing her eyes, "Good night, Steiner…"

"Good night, angel…"

Kaede's heart raced…they were getting too close. She intended at the end of these two years to turn him in and let him rot in prison…but he…he wasn't bad…just what he was doing…

She grimaced to herself. No! He was bad for doing bad things. There was no question…there could be no question. He wasn't right for her…feeling herself relax, she told herself that again but fell into a deep, comfortable sleep…

Right…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steiner hummed as he scrubbed the sinks clean, a bandana wrapped around his head. Kaede looked up from her textbook at him and almost felt provoked to smile. It hadn't dawned on her until recently that she was the one that made this change in him. She'd heard of his many robberies and he was pretty well known in Japan…

And yet, here he was, the famous phantom thief, scrubbing a sink because he wanted to live with her…

He 'whoo'd and stood up straight, stretching and walking over to the couch, falling on to it, staring at her.

"So…how's Western history coming?"

"I don't know…" she said vaguely, "Why do you ask?"

He grinned and pulled her from the recliner, face forward into his lap. She squealed and glared at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling wickedly.

"No" she grunted.

"Kaede, where does that dirty mind come from? I wanted to go shopping" he said coyly.

She smirked, "What…kind of shopping?"

"Well, you did destroy three of my shirts…"

She snorted, "And you have about 200 more! I have to question why you're so fashionable, Steiner…"

"Angel, now really, you know I like being between your legs and admiring your bountiful bosom…" he said seductively.

She flushed and shoved him, scowling, "You're such a perv…"

"Maybe, but you are questioning my sexuality" he sighed, "I don't see why I have to be gay to want to look good…"

"I suppose it is refreshing" she shrugged.

He kissed her suddenly and her eyes widened in surprise. Steiner didn't try to kiss her often and that was good…but when he did, she felt like…melting. He was a good kisser…even though he was the first and only man she'd kissed, she could tell because he made her feel so…warm.

"…Eww."

She froze and quickly, forcibly pulled away, looking to the door. She scowled…Keiji. He didn't look happy, of course. Dressed in his college uniform, he was holding a bag of groceries.

"Mom sent me to give you her care package" he grunted, glaring at Steiner.

"Oh, uh, set it on the counter…" she flushed.

Keiji complied and came back, crossing his arms, "So what are you up to today…?"

AKA 'do you think I'm going to leave you two here alone and allow you to have sex'? Which would never happen, she thought with a scowl. She smiled sweetly after a moment.

"Actually, we're going shopping."

Steiner's face brightened and she had to keep herself from smirking. Such a girl… Keiji scowled, "Then we can walk to the ferry together…"

"After I get dressed" Kaede sighed, getting off Steiner's lap.

Steiner stood as well and Keiji glared darkly, "And where are you going?"

"To get dressed too…"

"You undress around my sister…? AND she undresses around you?" he demanded angrily.

Steiner opened his mouth and Kaede could hear his remark before it even formed words so she grabbed his arm, scoffing at her brother.

"He dresses in the bathroom and I dress in the room. Get a grip, Keiji!"

Dragging Steiner away before anymore words were spoken, she slammed the door behind them and rubbed her brow, walking towards her dresser.

"…Your brother seriously ticks me off" grumbled Steiner, "At least your father hates me gracefully…"

Kaede couldn't help giggle at that, throwing out a blouse, "Daddy is just that though: graceful and only curt when necessary. Keiji got mama's bluntness…"

"Your mother's not that blunt" he grunted.

"If she didn't like you, she would be" she smirked, "But she does, for some weird reason…"

He sighed, "I guess…"

"But I don't know what Keiji's problem is…he's always been really protective of me though. I think he got it from our daddy and Aunt Jill…"

"Yea, your dad is always yelling at your Uncle Cliff for looking at her the wrong way…" he mused, taking his clothes into the bathroom.

She chuckled softly, "Yes, so maybe that rubbed off on Keiji…"

"Mm."

Pulling on her pants, she frowned when a thought struck her…Steiner was aware of her family. He…knew them. What…was going on?

She bit her lip. He was still getting too close…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not."

"Kaede, that is like your favorite phrase" scowled Steiner, "You need to open up your mind."

"To a thong, Steiner?" she grunted.

He was holding up a black thong he'd saw that caught his eye…she snatched it from him, holding it so she could look at it.

"This isn't even a thong, it's a g-string!"

"Would you wear a thong then?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes, "What's so wrong with a thong?"

"They're uncomfortable…and I don't see why you care. It's not like you'd see me like that…"

"Let's say…for my birthday…I want you to walk around in one…and for yours, you can have whatever you want."

"Me…burning the thong and you disappearing for at least a week?" she glared.

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Done."

"…Can you at least pick out something that's more…pretty?" she mumbled shyly.

He grinned, snatching a quick kiss, "Of course."

Sighing as she watched him wander through the lingerie section, she crossed her arms and absently looked at the bras…

"Ah…Yagami-san, what a surprise."

Kaede grimaced. Great, this day was getting better and better…she turned to the voice and found Eido Miu, one of her classmates that she'd been going to school with since kindergarten. She had dyed her hair blond and was the most popular thing going all through school. She'd even had a one-sided rivalry with Jilliana…course, Jilliana was just too oblivious and Miu didn't make too big a deal of it since Jilli still came out on top. But Miu had always made fun of Kaede, saying she was plain or had funny eyes or something…Kaede thought she'd escape after high school but some how the girl had made it into the same college.

She had two guys with her, one of which Kaede remembered having a crush on. She grumbled to herself. How disappointing.

"Hello, Eido-san…" greeted Kaede dryly.

"I'm wondering what you're doing here in the lingerie section…you just don't seem the type" she said airily in her backhanded rude way.

Kaede rolled her eyes, "I'm not."

Miu smiled wickedly, "And that's why you won't ever get a man, Yagami-san. Men like women who are willing to, oh, put out?"

"I don't see what man would be interested in a frumpy chick like you anyway" said her former crush snidely.

She glared at them but had to fight back the burning in her eyes. But that's just what they wanted…they wanted to upset her. They wouldn't win…what did she care if she died a virgin?

"Kaede, I don't think any of these would suit you. Let's go to another st--"

…Wait a second, she wasn't a virgin. She turned to look at Steiner who'd stopped talking and was blinking at Miu.

"I'm sorry, were you talking?" he questioned.

"No, we're done" grunted Kaede, grabbing his wrist to escape.

"W-wait!"

She paused and glowered at Miu who had a shocked expression on her face, "W-who's this?"

Kaede grunted, "This is Steiner…Steiner, this is Eido Miu. We go to school together. Now bye."

"Hold on! I-I didn't know you had another brother…"

Kaede scowled and Steiner cocked a brow at the blonde girl before glancing at Kaede, "Man, your father must've had a helluva an affair to have me, eh?"

Kaede stifled a giggle with the back of her hand. True enough, it would have taken an act of some outer being for Yagami Koji or Popuri to have a child anywhere remotely close to looking like Steiner. Steiner was definitely a foreigner too…Miu flustered.

"Then what are you to her?!"

Kaede growled, "I don't believe that's any of YOUR concern."

"Humor me!"

Kaede sighed angrily, "This is my boyfriend…"

"What?! Why would you be with a girl like her?!" Miu snapped rudely.

Kaede grimaced and glanced at Steiner who had a strange smile on his face, "I don't know…I like good girls. Kaede's a good student and a responsible person…and she doesn't have to resort to wearing miniskirts to get attention…"

Miu gawked and Kaede raised an eyebrow before noticing Miu was wearing an absurdly short skirt. She almost laughed…Steiner did seem to be good at making underhanded comments like that.

"Dude…that can't be all" said her former crush lowly, "A girl like that can't be any fun…"

Steiner stroked his chin thoughtfully before reaching behind Kaede and pulling her huge blouse tauter. She squealed and he said monotone.

"Well, these are a plus too."

The guys gaped and Kaede scowled at Steiner. She wore huge shirts because she found her bust rather embarrassing. To anyone else, it probably just looked like she was fat or something though…so it must've been a little surprising. Steiner just grinned like the Cheshire cat and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, it's been a pleasure."

He led her away from the speechless group and she turned to glare at him for his antics but was surprised to find him scowling at her.

"How could you let them disrespect you like that?"

"Wha…?"

" 'Guys don't like girls who don't put out', 'how can you be with a girl like that?'. You're not allowed to take that from bastards like that" he grunted.

She sighed and was a little startled to find herself hugging his waist, "I know…but wouldn't you like it more if I wore short skirts?"

"Oh, absolutely" he agreed right off, "But you could wear a turtleneck and a poncho and it wouldn't matter to me…you're still Kaede."

She stared at him before blushing, "If you say so…"

"Yep! Now, let us go to that boutique…I think I see something perfect for my angel."

…He was still getting too close, she thought absently as he held her hand tightly. She had to stop it…

But…why'd it have to feel so good?


	8. Too Hot

**Chapter 7**: Too Hot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HM.

**Author's Note**: Oh m gee, I forgot to say thanks for the reviews! (I think o.O) But rofl! No one's going to die in this one, at least, not any major characters. Love doesn't come easy….and thanks, I probably should be getting to class now…this having classes at one pm might be a bad thing. xsweatdrops and runsx

Happy reading though! (Oh, by the way, kind of lemony at the end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede bit her lip and glanced at the clock. Class was almost over but that wasn't her main concern…

She'd left one of the biggest projects of the year at home by accident. She brought the rough draft but she had to do some serious editing with that to begin with…frantic, she did the unthinkable.

She called Steiner.

He, of course though, wasn't at home. She forgot he worked today, just when she needed him. She called his cell in false hopes, knowing he'd have to be godly to get home and get the paper and come back. Her mother was at work though and her father was as well…Keiji was in class, as was Jyun and Jilliana…she nearly cried. Why had she been so careless?

"Um…excuse me…"

Kaede's heart skipped a beat and she looked up at the voice…he was godly.

Steiner had peeked in, glancing around before looking relieved, replying, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class…but the office said I could drop this off?"

The professor just gawked for a moment before nodding swiftly. He walked towards her, solemn, and handed her the paper. Kaede felt relief wash over her.

"Oh my God, you're a lifesaver" she whispered to him.

He just smiled at her and mouthed 'see you later', walking from the class. She sighed contently, hugging the paper she'd spent all night on. Finally looking up, her eyes widened…everyone in the class was staring at her. One girl, Emiko or something, questioned slowly.

"Who…was that? He was…hot."

Kaede blushed. Even she had to admit he looked rather sexy today with the contrasting white silk dress shirt over a tight black muscle tank with the tight black jeans…

"She claims it's her boyfriend but I cant believe anyone that hot would go out with her" snorted Miu loudly.

Kaede scoffed as all the girls looked befuddled…never again would she be careless like that…stupid hot sexy Steiner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And once again you're taking that st."

She sighed as Steiner worked his magic over their stove. He totally commanded the kitchen, making some of the yummiest dishes she could imagine…he was so weird!

"What can I do? Say, 'yea, well, whatever'?" she grumbled, resting her chin on the counter

"You say that you're no different than the lot of them and that you could have any man you want" he grunted, flipping whatever he was cooking and catching it in the pan.

"Yea, well, before you came along, men were only interested in me because Jilliana was my cousin and used me to get to her" she mumbled.

"That's because you're too…" he tossed his hand around, searching for a word, "Reproachful?"

"Reproachful!?"

"You're so overcritical and strict with yourself" he sighed, "I don't like what those guys said about you but you have a wonderful body so why hide it behind these massive shirts?"

"B-because!" she flustered, "My chest is huge!"

"It's BOUNTIFUL" he amended, "And you don't have to wear a string bikini, just show that you're…a woman."

She grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her face, upset, "So I'm not a woman already."

"You're a woman" sighed Steiner, rubbing his brow, "You're just trying too hard to hide what you are."

She grimaced and looked away, "Steiner…"

He turned the pan off and turned to her, resting his chin on the counter so their noses were touching, whispering, "You're a gorgeous, beautiful, sexy young lady that has nothing to be ashamed of. It's like locking away a piece of art, being shy about yourself…"

"…I won't wear short skirts" she grumbled.

He smiled, "No one said you did."

She sighed, sitting up and staring at the food, "Sorry, I lost my appetite…"

He grabbed the Tupperware and put it away, responding, "Me too…"

She stood and gasped when she found him right in front of her. Wasn't he just--?

He grasped her waist and pulled her against him, running his fingers down her hips. Stunned, he whispered into her mouth, "I'm hungry for something much, much better…"

"N-no! I always tell you no sex" she grumbled, flustering.

"But Kaede" he purred, "You deserve to be…"

She squealed as he unzipped her pants, growling her ear, "Pleasured…"

"No!" she yelped, trying to push him away.

But he chuckled, pushing her backwards on the couch, "Kaede, what's so bad with giving in to my temptations?"

"I don't want to!"

He sighed and grasped her baggy jeans, pulling them down easily, and she squeaked. Okay, if she had worn tight jeans, that wouldn't have been so easy. Damn her tomboyish ways!

Sucking his finger, he grinned at her and she whimpered. What was he doing…? Why'd he have to be such a horny guy? And so hot…? Why…

She flinched as he pulled her panties down, swiftly but carefully pushing his finger inside. Her mind instantly became muddled with confusion and she groaned, arching with his touch. Chuckling deeply, he pumped in and out, adding two or more fingers before growling.

"Why Kaede…are you wet?"

"S-sh…no" she cried.

"I think so" he concluded solemnly before removing his fingers, using them instead to part her fold, grinning.

"No! Steiner, I mean it!" she yelled.

"Oh dear Kaede, I don't have to be inside you…"

"Wha…?" she gasped, panting.

One of her earliest memories was of hearing her mother's screaming one night when she came home early from a sleepover with Jilliana, having grown upset with the girl. She was only five at the time and was worried so she walked in…her father was bent over her and she'd been so confused…upon questioning, they both screamed in horror, hiding themselves, and chasing her away. Her father never told her what he was doing and even when Kaede DID understand, she didn't get why her mother seemed so…happy…

Until now, anyway.

She cried out with utter delight, her mind in a fog, as he flicked his tongue deeply, in and out, sucking, fingering her at the same time.

"Steiner!" she couldn't help but groan.

"Oh" he moaned deeply.

She looked at him, hyperventilating, and found his eyes dark with lust, "You get me so hard when you moan my name like that…"

Before she could comment, he pushed his finger in roughly and she screamed, her chest rushing with the ensuing orgasm. Out of it, she gasped as he looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, Kaede…"

She could see him bulging from his pants and she gulped for air, staring at his face sleepily before responding dryly, "No."

He gawked at her before pursing his lips and sitting up, looking utterly frustrated. She blushed and pulled her panties back up before staring at him shyly.

"W-we don't have any condoms or anything…not that I'd let us go that far anyway."

"Of course not" he countered shortly.

She grimaced and recalled another memory…she'd went over to visit Jilliana once and came in to find her aunt Jill between Uncle Cliff's legs…same thing that happened with her parents elapsed…why'd she have such horny family?

Flushing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly before kneeling on the floor before him. He stared at her, cocking a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Y-you brought me my paper. This is just thanks for that and that's all!"

He still looked confused…until she drew him from his pants and wrapped her tongue around the head.

He moaned loudly and she flushed. What was she doing? This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"_Jeez, give the man a little enjoyment. He washes, cleans, cooks, and everything for you. He at least deserves this" _her mind quipped.

She winced and scowled. Fine, just this once…she pulled away for a moment and he looked at her, puzzled and out of it.

"Kaede…?"

She reached behind her, unclasping her bra and pulling her shirt off. Letting the undergarment fall, she slid his manhood between her breasts. He stared at her, the stunned look on his face almost humorous. She snorted and continued to lick and suck, taking in his whole length and trying to avoid gagging. He moaned, his head falling back.

"Unn, Kaede…it feels so good" he groaned.

She blushed as he exploded, covering her chest and face…how embarrassing, she thought, flustered. Drinking what had gotten into her mouth, she flushed…she'd always heard it tasted weird but Steiner…okay, she wasn't going to think about that any further.

He stared at her, his green eyes pleased as he picked her up. She squealed and scowled at him as he carried her up the steps.

"I gave you head so we didn't have to fk!"

He laughed, "Obviously, Kaede."

She gasped as he dropped her on the bed, walking into the bathroom and returning with a damp washcloth, wiping her face and chest tenderly. She watched him, startled, and he chuckled, kissing her heart once he was done.

"There…"

She started to say something witty, something angry to push him away but came out with a gentle, "Thanks…"

He smiled warmly at her before yawning and crashing down beside her, his lips opening softly, "Sweet dreams, Kae…"

He dozed off and she watched him for a moment before biting her lip, nearly sobbing. What had she done? Was what she just did to him any better than having all-out sex?

…He was still so close…she wanted to touch him, she wanted him to love her…she wanted to love him.

…What was wrong with her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Unfaithful

**Chapter 8**: Unfaithful

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note**: Well, college nearly killed me THIS week after a great week before so this next week should be excellent! (I hope) It's almost my birthday, peeps, and after that I'll probably go totally missing because I'll FINALLY be 18 and clubbing! Lol, j/k, I'll update as normal. Love all ya'll! But I guess most of you have started schooling too x.x Doesn't it suck? Well, when you're not busy with the pain of education, R and R. It'll help you relax. Lol. (And yea, if I caught any of my family like that…I'm reminded of one of the few funny moments from Fantastic Four when Sue Storm was stripping and had no control of her invisibility and randomly became visible in just her underwear and her brother was like "I need therapy")

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Is that Yagami?"

Kaede heard that question a lot and it almost made her smile.

She'd gotten her uniform downgraded from an extra large to medium. It wasn't as snug as she had imagined either, which was surprising so she didn't feel utterly uncomfortable. Girls had started approaching her and at first this irritated Kaede. But they told her that they had actually been afraid to approach her.

"You're so muscular! I thought you were like in a bicycle gang and would beat me up!" one girl had told her.

Kaede was pretty sure the only motorcycle she'd ever been on was those ones that just went around in circles at amusement parks so that amused her greatly. The others told her she just seemed to be the silent, calculating, smart type…the types that didn't like to be bothered. Kaede simply sighed and told them that wasn't her at all…

So because Steiner told her to be more confident, she had some buddies to chat with…go figure, she thought glumly.

After their little…romp, she ignored him point blank and she could tell it upset him…but she told herself not to care. Even when he tried to do little things to make her talk to him or still make her breakfast…no, she would not care a bit.

Getting off the ferry, she made her way to the house and frowned when she entered, finding the thief stretched out (as much as he possibly could stretch out) on the couch. Scowling, she tried to sneak around him.

"When will you stop avoiding me like this?"

She paused and grunted back at him, "I'm not avoiding you. I just don't want to talk to you."

He grunted in return and stood, stretching and glowering at her, "I don't understand you. Fine, maybe it had been wrong of me to do…_that_ to you without asking, but you weren't exactly complaining at the time. And no one said you had to do that to me either."

She gritted her teeth, irritated, "Whatever, Steiner! This whole situation wouldn't even be a problem if you hadn't shown up!"

He just stared, expressionless, before sighing, shaking his head, "I'm going out…later."

Glaring after him as he left without another word, her mind yelled at her that she was being too hard on him, that really the only one with an issue here was her. Maybe, she thought sadly…

But this wasn't the kind of romance she wanted. She had her dreams and this…this was not it. Steiner was…

She didn't know what Steiner was. She hadn't even thought about it too much. He was a like a friend with a few too many benefits, it seemed right off. But…

What was he to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

College…it was a strange experience, never a dull moment (except for those obnoxiously long lectures) but one thing was for sure…

It was definitely a lot harder than all previous levels of education.

Well, really, it was sort of the same. You had harder classes, easier classes, cool professors, strict ones… but her history classes exams made her want to cry. The teacher went on and on and before she knew it, class was over…because she'd dozed off. Whenever she did manage to stay awake, he went through so much material it was ridiculous. The new friends she'd made would literally bawl when their 55 scored papers came back to them. Kaede managed 65s or 70s but that wasn't helping her average. Keiji happened to see her one day on campus though…it was such a huge school that the siblings only saw each other randomly every few weeks. She accidentally showed him her test score though and he looked stunned.

"_Kae, what the hell? This is not YOUR test, is it…?"_

_She snatched it from him, scowling, "Shut up, Keiji! Touzou-sempai is a difficult teacher!"_

_He grimaced, "Ooh, Touzou…"_

_She blinked and gasped, "Didn't you have him?"_

"_Yea..."_

"_And you got all As last year! Tell me your secret!"_

_He shrugged, "I just got a bunch of my classmates together and picked a nice place to have study groups. Compiling what we did happen to pick up from his lectures, we were able to pull together some solid notes and helped each other out."_

So, thinking that anything could help by this point, she suggested it to her classmates. The ones that were in tears over their failures were all over it and some of the more stubborn ones took a little more convincing. But one of their members…

Tanaza Saito.

He was so cute…all the girls in the group had been ecstatic when he had asked to join as well. Even though Kaede knew he'd be a distraction, she was rather excited too… ever since her 'makeover', he'd smile at her and greet her every morning. She wouldn't be vain enough to think he liked her, but…

"_And what about Steiner?" _her mind demanded.

She scowled. Steiner…whatever. She could still like other guys because it wasn't like they were in some solid relationship. A year and eight months left before he left her life. Then things would be simple again.

"Kaede-san, I don't get it!" cried Emi, tearing Kaede from her thoughts.

Kaede blinked and looked at the paper, frowning at the vague notes the girl had taken, "Well…I guess not. Here, look at mine."

Saito shifted on the couch situated in the library and read off his notes to some of the girls. Kaede blushed at his gorgeous sideview…he was so hot.

"_Get a grip, Kaede. He's hot…but not as hot as you-know-who."_

Whatever, she thought with a grimace. At least he wasn't a secretive horny thief that had no goal but to make her miserable. He seemed…normal. NORMAL was good.

…Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yagami-san…"

She gasped coming out of the classroom, stunned, turning towards the voice, finding Saito standing by the door of her math classroom. She blinked. He had economics on the whole other side…what was he doing here?

"Tanaza-san! What are you doing here?" she asked, her cheeks pinking a little.

"No need for the formalities, Yagami-san, Saito is just fine" he smiled at her.

She almost melted under his smile and smiled herself, "Then you can call me Kaede too…"

"Alright…Kaede. Um, I was wondering…would you like to study tonight? I know that it's not the day for the study group but I'm really concerned about the upcoming exam…" he murmured.

"Um, sure, but I think the library closes early tonight…" she frowned.

"Oh…do you think we can go back to your place?...You have a place, right?"

Her heart fluttered…but it was strange. Not one of excitement or happiness…but she felt nervous, almost…guilty. But the smile he gave her made her smile widely and nod 'yes'. It was no big deal. Just…just studying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man…all these dates and events" sighed Saito, reclining as he sat on the floor, relaxing his back against her couch, "I'm going to be a business man…why do I need to know when Perry sailed into Japan?"

"Maybe a pop test from a potential investor?" she joked.

"Oh kami, I hope not" he groaned.

She giggled as he smiled strangely before shoving a bit more of the sake he purchased from the convenience store closer to her. She frowned before laughing nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's all right, Saito-san…I'm not a drinker."

"Oh, come on, I bought it for both of us."

She smiled weakly and took another sip of the stronger than she was used to alcohol. She drank wine…no beer, no hard liquor, just wine. Steiner had an appreciation for Heineken but she refused to drink it and he simply shrugged, went away, and brought her a glass of white wine…

Her mind became dazed when she finished the little cup of rice wine and really wished Saito would be the same…he poured her more and she knew if she drank it, she'd fall out.

"Saito-san, maybe we should continue studying" she insisted quickly.

He stared at his book for a moment longer before smiling, closing it and dropping it on her coffee table.

"Actually, let's take a little break…"

She frowned and watched as he crawled over towards her. Her heart started to jump to her throat and she blushed as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He came closer, nipping her lobe and whispering to her.

"You've become...very, very sexy, Kaede-san…"

She opened her mouth to question if she hadn't been sexy before, but instead, he pressed his lips against hers.

She was too stunned to pull away, too shocked to know what to do. Kiss him back or push him away? He…he just noticed her because her clothes were tighter, she looked more like a woman…

And…and he…he wasn't giving her butterflies. His kiss…it was good…but…

"Kaede, I'm ho--"

She nearly screamed as she wrenched away from Saito and quickly flew to her feet. Saito stared at her, confused. Her heart pounded so hard and for a moment she was too horrified to look. But after a second, she gathered enough courage to stare into his face…

Steiner was standing there, a rather dumbfounded look on his face, as a dozen white roses hung rather limply from his hand. She brought her hands to her lips and was surprised to find herself trembling…

Why? Steiner was not REALLY her boyfriend, she didn't care about him, so what did it matter if she kissed another man?

Watching him visibly swallow, she felt herself sob silently. Because…because he…he cared.

Saito cleared his throat to break the silence and stared at Steiner questioningly, "Who's this?"

"Huh?" Kaede whimpered, having forgotten Saito was even there, "Oh, uh, this--"

"I'm a cousin" Steiner interjected dryly, "I came to bring her these flowers that were dropped off earlier but she wasn't here to pick up. Don't let me interrupt."

Kaede watched shakily as he dropped the flowers on the counter unceremoniously and she knew that he'd bought those for her to reconcile…but he turned and gave them both the fakest grin she'd ever seen.

"Well, see you around."

Kaede gulped and started to rush after him but Saito grasped her arm just as Steiner slammed the door shut. She pulled away, out of reflex, and whirled to face him, angry.

"H-how could you do that?! We-what were you trying to do?! You didn't want to study at all!"

"Oh please, Kaede, you were just as interested as I was" he grunted.

"Yeah, well, you keep thinking that" she snapped, marching over to the door and swinging it open, glaring towards him, "Just don't let the door hit you on your way out."

He watched her for a moment, unmoving, before swooping down and picking up his book and bottle of sake before walking towards the door. He tipped his head.

"Yagami."

She flung the door closed and stood there for a moment, closing her eyes as they burned, just a little. Steiner would understand…and…and if he didn't, it was no loss to her.

…Right?


	10. Missing You

**Chapter 9**: Missing You

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Look what you've done"_ her conscience muttered.

Kaede snarled to herself. She hadn't done anything! She hadn't asked for Saito to kiss her and Steiner should have let her explain herself!

She sat silently for a moment before breathing out a deep haggard sigh. Or so she told herself.

After Saito left, she sat down on the couch, almost petrified, for hours before deciding that she should just go to sleep, that she could explain to Steiner when he cooled off…

But going to the bedroom, she nearly had a heart attack…all his things…they were…

Gone.

Just like him…it had been nearly three weeks. He'd…

HE'D left HER.

After the initial shock wore off, she told herself to be ecstatic. The thorn was out of her side! Normalcy was back! Everything was perfect.

And…and it was, for a while…like, two days. She came home after school to the empty house that usually smelled of some delicacy he whipped up, just for her. Now, it just smelled like the omelet she'd burnt that morning. Well that was sucky of her, she told herself then, depending on him to cook for her. She could live off ramen…and that wasn't a problem…however…

The loneliness was.

His side of the bed was so cold…she snuggled under her winter blankets but somehow it wasn't the same as hugging him in the cold night, his steamy breath tickling the flesh of her neck, his arms embracing her comfortingly…

But he had no right. He had no right to even be in the same bed after what he did. HE stole that necklace, he was the cause of that stupid bet. This was all his fault.

But…

Kaede could only stand the house for small portions at a time. Or just when she forgot that no one was going to be there…thus, she spent more time back at her parent's house. She knew it made her father very happy and Keiji was just too content…

But being back there didn't make her feel any better. She didn't feel lonely with all her family under foot but she still felt…empty.

Why would she give any credit to Steiner for that though? It wasn't like he had filled some space in her soul or any crap like that. She was better off without him.

She hugged a pillow in her daddy's study on his couch as he typed away. Biting her lip, she shook her head. Or…that's what she could keep telling herself.

"All right…"

She jumped when her father's voice shattered her thoughts. He tipped his glasses down on his nose and leveled a knowing look at her.

"Tell me what's bothering you…and why you're practically living here again…" his brow suddenly furrowed, "Steiner didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Of course not!" she snapped out before gasping, realizing she had yelled at her daddy before sobbing, shaking her head, "I mean, no…I'm sorry, daddy…"

He stood, wandering towards her and sitting, opening his arms. She sniffed and buried her face into his chest as he embraced her…great, now her daddy only took away half that emptiness. He stroked her hair and looked at her.

"Tell me what's bothering my princess. I'll do anything in my power to fix it."

"Oh daddy, you can't fix it" she wept, "I made a horrible, horrible mistake…"

"What happened…? And I will assume it has something to do with your…boyfriend."

She whimpered, "He left me…"

Koji's brow furrowed, "He left you…? Are you kidding me? The way he acted, he almost worshipped the ground you walked on!"

"Exactly" she cried, "And I treated him like dirt. I…I invited a classmate over and…and he tried to get me drunk…"

Koji's eyes narrowed as she quickly continued, "But I kicked him out before anything could happen…but…he did kiss me and…Steiner walked in."

Koji grimaced, "Kaede…"

"I know, I'm a horrible person! And he was gone before I could apologize!" she sobbed.

He hushed her, comfortingly rubbing her back, "You're not a horrible person, Kaede…but maybe…maybe you should stand back, see where you are in your life, what you want…"

…What did she want?

His soft smile flashed through her head and she felt something wash over her, almost…relieving.

She…wanted him.

Her fairy tale with her normal husband, her normal life, it all seemed so petty now. So…boring. Steiner…Steiner cared about her, didn't he? He cared about her before she was comfortable with being 'attractive', he wasn't put off by her horrid personality, he…he _saw _something in her.

How wanted was he? He'd stolen some goods that had to be millions of yen and yet, he was willing to trade away his freedom for just two years of being with _her. _And what did she do for him? Refuse him? Yell at him? Insult him? When all he did was care for her, take care of her, treat her like…

"Kaede…?"

She slowly pulled away from her father and stared at him, huge tears rolling down her cheeks at her revelation. He treated like her daddy did…telling her she was beautiful no matter what, hugging her when she seemed to need it, treating her like…

A princess…

Her father reached up and swiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb, staring straight into her eyes, the chocolate orbs solemn as he waited for her to say something. She swallowed but said unwaveringly.

"I need him."

"You need him" he repeated, not questioning.

"…You understand, right?" she whimpered.

He sighed and chuckled, "Hell no."

"Daddy!"

"Oh Kaede…you've been my little girl for so long and its always been me that you depended on… but…" he caressed her cheek, "I know what it feels like to need someone too…I know."

She blinked away her tears and kissed his cheek, "You know…I'll always be your little girl, as long as you want it that way."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "And I want you to always be my princess…now…as your mother so fondly called me…go find your Prince Charming."

She giggled tearfully and sat up, "Th-thank you, daddy…I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie" he smiled warmly.

Giving him once last kiss on the cheek, she rushed off and he watched after her before sighing. Popuri peeked in and gave him a loving smile.

"You're a good daddy, you know that, right?"

"Not too good. I still have half the mind to throttle him…"

Popuri snorted and walked over to him, dropping into his lap and kissing him passionately. He moaned, closing his eyes, before pulling away, keeping his eyes closed but his mouth spreading into a mischievous grin.

"But...if you…distract me, I might feel less inclined to kill him…y'know, give me another 'princess'…"

She giggled before mock pouting, "But Ko-chan, I thought **I **was your princess…"

He laughed, standing with her in his arms before giving her a loving kiss, "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did impossible even begin to describe this mission? …No.

She didn't know his last name, she didn't know where he work-worked and then she had no idea where that hideout he had was. She sighed…if she found him, which was looking to be a huge 'IF', she was going to demand all these questions of him and she'd make sure he tell her.

Kaede started on the mainland, asking all the shop owners if they'd seen an attractive white-haired guy…a young one anyway. No one could think of anyone that fit that description. So then she went to all the flower shops in the area. She HAD found the flower shop where he'd bought the roses but found that he hadn't left much information…

Sitting on a bench, she felt numb and tired…as soon as classes ended, she was off on her search, sometimes not even making it home before the next day and the race started back up again. So she was surviving off of sheer will and loads of caffeine.

She bit her lip sadly. Maybe she'd messed up…maybe she'd never find him. What then? Her…'Prince Charming'…would he move on? Find a new…angel? She couldn't bear that…

Jumping when her phone rang, Kaede sighed and glanced at the caller ID. Keiji…answering, she stifled a yawn.

"Hello?"

"…Where are you?"

"Out" she sighed, "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you at home lately. What are you doing? You sound exhausted."

"I'm just…researching" she mumbled, standing, "A project…I'll be home later."

"…All rig—wait, Jilli wants to talk to you."

She blinked as Jilliana's cheery tone came, "Hi-ho, Kae-chan! I just wanted to see how you were doing since I haven't seen you lately!"

"I'm fine…" Kaede sighed wearily.

"And how's Steiner?"

Kaede grimaced as she heard Keiji grumble in the background, "He's…good."

"I haven't seen him lately but I guess he was just busy…you have to keep an eye on your men though, Kaede, they just run away sometimes!" she giggled.

Tell me about it, Kaede thought. "Yea, I might have to keep him on a leash."

"Nothing so archaic, dear. That's what we have GPS for, you know, so we can **find **exactly where they are even when you have **no **idea where they can be."

Kaede furrowed her brows, about to demand why she was talking like that before realizing…her father must've let her in on her search for Steiner. A tad angry at him for that, she then realized…

She had GPS. Steiner still might have his phone which was programmed into hers…

Jilliana was dropping hints.

Tearing up, feeling a new wave of hope, "Oh my God, thank you so much, Jilli!"

"Of course, Kae-chan. Don't be gone long now, all right?"

"Of course…I, uh, love you."

"Love you too, doll! See you when you get home!"

She clicked off and Kaede sighed, relieved. Jilliana wasn't as blonde as she seemed. She'd even masked their conversation so Keiji wouldn't get suspicious… clicking through her phone for the application, she found the global positioning system and her heart skipped. Most of the dots, her relatives, were in Mineral Town. But one lone dot sat out in the middle of nowhere, in…

Wasari…(x)

No, she grimaced. Her father always said that if she had to go places, fine, but NEVER go to Wasari, a land where criminals and thieves lurked…so, yea, it made sense. Biting her lip, she stood and scowled, rushing to the train before it left. She wasn't leaving though…

Not without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was a fool!"

Steiner turned a priceless crystal ornament over in his hand absently as he sat on the couch of the hideout he'd spent most of his life in before sighing, "I KNOW, Friedrick, you don't have to rub it in, dammit."

"Girls like that are nothing but trouble or don't you know? All women are trouble!" he ranted on.

Steiner sighed again and Juke scowled Friedrick into silence before offering Steiner a consoling smile, "You aren't used to romancing a girl, Steiner…"

Steiner glanced at him before sighing again heavily, setting the crystal down, "I guess…but she never would've wanted me to begin with so I don't know if it matters…"

"Of course not. Trouble" spat Friedrick.

Juke sent him a look, "Says the man that hasn't had a woman in five years."

Friedrick gawked, speechless for the first time ever and Steiner couldn't help smile a little before staring at his hands. It was okay if Kaede had just said she couldn't stand to be with him…well, seriously anyway.

But kissing another man…? Was he…was he that bad? He smiled bitterly. Fine, he left. If that made her happy…

He jumped when a knock came at the door and Friedrick immediately drew his pistol. Juke's eyes widened at his companion and waved his hand at him. Steiner rolled his eyes and walked over to answer it. He expected one of Friedrick's gambling or drinking buddies, Juke's pizza he ordered…

"…Hi…I…found you."

His eyes widened as wide as they could get and he gawked.

"…Kaede?"

Juke and Friedrick peeked around and snorted, "Look, the poppet WAS able to track us."

He propped the pistol towards the door and Juke smacked him hard in the back, "Stop that!!"

Kaede trembled and Steiner looked her over, stunned. Snatching her chin, he turned her face. Her eye was bruised…

"Kaede, damn it, where did this come from?!"

"I…some guys on the street tried to stop me because…I don't know."

"Kaede, do you know how dangerous this neighborhood is?! Look what happened to you!" he snapped.

"It's…it's okay…you should see the other guys" she murmured, tucking a stray brunette hair behind her ear.

He grumbled before looking away, "So…what? Why are you here?"

She swallowed and waved him out. He scowled and closed the door behind him. Rubbing her arm, she stared at him and said flat out.

"I miss you."

He stared at her before choking out a cold laugh, "You miss me? Or do you miss me being your maid?"

"No! I miss--" she stopped and stared at her feet.

"Whatever, Kaede…we both know you want nothing to do with me. The thief, the jerk, the perv. Come on, I'll walk you home" he said dryly.

He started to walk forward past her. He wasn't going to help her assuage her guilt…if she didn't want him, she didn't want him. No one was going to come out of this unscarred though…they did have an agreement, no matter how strange it was. But…

He froze when her arms embraced him from behind and she wept, "I DO want you! You're right; I don't want the thief or the jerk or the perv. But I want…I want you."

He was a little dumbfounded before laughing softly, "And that's NOT me, Kaede?"

"I don't think so…" she whispered.

He pulled away and turned around to stare at her, "What do you see then, Kaede, if I'm not a thief…or a perv."

"…I see a handsome, intelligent, caring guy…that I was so stuck on hating because he didn't fit my ideal romance that I pushed him away and didn't realize he'd become…something to me, that he'd burrowed his way into my life."

His eyes widened some and he stared away, "Kaede…"

"We-we have an agreement, right? I don't back out of my agreements" she said firmly.

He stared at her and smiled, "I suppose not…but what does that mean?"

"I…I want you to come home. Home to me…our home…" she whispered.

"…And…that guy?"

She shook her head, "He was trying to get me drunk and sleep with me…he's already found another squeeze. He just…he said he wanted to study and I believed him so I was stupid."

He snarled and cracked his knuckles, "You're not stupid at all…I'd kick his ass if I see him."

She smiled some and ducked her head, "So…will you…?"

"…I suppose" he sighed wearily before laughing, shaking his head, "Friedrick will not let me live this down."

"The guy that just tried to shoot me?" she smirked.

"…Yea, never mind."

She chuckled and looked up at him, "You're gorgeous, you know? My…Prince Charming."

He actually blushed and laughed gently, "Hardly, angel…to be your Prince Charming I'd actually have to be a good guy…"

She bowed her head and he knelt to stare into her eyes, "But…maybe I'd be more willing to be a… 'good guy'…for my angel."

"Why am I that? Why am I your angel?" she asked softly.

He blinked at her, surprised, before smiling warmly, "Because when you looked at me opposite from that building, dressed in white with the moonlight draping you, you looked like…tenshi(xx)."

Kaede blushed and he embraced her tightly, staring down at her with his emerald eyes, "It's amazing, I was so angry with you…maybe you're brainwashing me?"

"Hardly" she scoffed before pinking again, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Do…do you mind if I kiss you?"

He grinned, "Hardly."

She stuck out her tongue at him before pressing her lips against his, feeling the butterflies, the warmth…he was her…prince, wasn't he? Dropping hot kisses across his face, brushing her lips passionately against his neck, he hugged her waist tightly, moaning.

"I missed you…"

She couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(x) I had a story way before 'Steps' that was AU as well about all these characters (Jill, Koji, Nelly…same exact couplings, actually) but that one was way dark…like, insanely so. Koji was crazy after having an abusive step-father and other things…I'd never post it but I might rewrite it after this series of stories are over…anyway, Wasari is this bad area that Koji used to live in. Gangs, shootings, that kind of thing…(aka, it's not real)

(xx) Tenshi is Japanese for 'angel'.

Also, if you don't quite understand the whole 'Prince Charming' thing it all started up with Popuri and Koji in 'Steps'. Popuri's passed on the dream. Heh.


	11. Give You Anything

**Chapter 10**: Give You Anything

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews and those that favorite the stories n.n But yea, this one is KIND of lemony limey…kinda. But nothing too bad as previous chapters, I think…this one is massive…and its Christmas! Lol. Maybe by the time the second year rolls around it'll really be Christmas. Happy Reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mm…"

Kaede opened her eyes and sat straight up, stunned. Lying in the bed of her house, she felt her eyes sting…was that a dream? Had she…not found him?

The more she thought about it the more she knew it had to be. He wouldn't forgive her that easily, would he? She wouldn't have…heaving a heavy sigh, she wandered from bed and down the stairs to start another miserable day…

"My God, Sleeping Beauty rises."

She jumped and squealed, putting her arms up defensively. Wait…opening her eyes, she felt her heart flutter.

Steiner.

Sitting at their table, he was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's just me, Bruce Lee, I'm not going to jump you, I swear" he smirked.

She scowled and dropped her eyes, exhaling, absolutely relieved, "So I did find you…"

He laughed softly, standing, and walking over to her, "Of course you did…I wanted to be in bed when you woke up…but…"

She frowned, looking up at him, "But…?"

"When I walked into this house I nearly had a heart attack. You wouldn't make a good housewife, angel, cleaning is essential" he teased.

She gasped and hit him playfully, "I wasn't even here that much after you left! It's not that bad."

He snickered but tilted his head softly, "You didn't stay here…?"

She bowed her head, blushing, "I…was lonely without you."

He smiled and knelt down, kissing her passionately. She blushed even more and found herself turning her head to giggle…wow, when'd she become such a girl? He smirked.

"My kissing makes you laugh?"

"No" she smiled.

She stared at him for a moment and was startled to find a series of hickeys lining down his neck to his chest. She gawked.

"You whore! We were split for three weeks!"

"Wha??"

"All those-those hickeys!" she snapped, feeling irritated.

He stared at her before laughing, walking into the kitchen, "Angel, you WERE delirious, weren't you?"

"What…?"

"Well, you were the one making out with me on the street like we only had seconds to live" he chuckled, bringing her coffee and a bagel.

She flustered as he sat her at the table, "I-I did that…?"

He grinned seductively, "Believe me, I didn't mind at all…"

"I bet you didn't" she smirked at him.

Chuckling, he finished his coffee and sighed, "Your brother came over while you were asleep…he's gotten even more friendly!"

"He thought it was over" she sighed, "I'm sorry…I'll try to talk to him."

He stared at her and smiled warmly, "I like it more when you're not…disliking me."

She laughed, "I would hope so…I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He reached across the table, rubbing her hand. She stared down at his and noticed that his complexion was almost lighter than her ridiculously light skin tone. Kaede knew he was a foreigner however she was yet to find out where he was from…what he did…what was his last name…

…

"Steiner" she sighed, staring him in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"I…I want to be with you. But…promise that you'll let me in on…some of your past and things about yourself…"

"Anything" he nodded.

"What do you do besides the whole…robbery thing?"

His eyes shifted upward and he blushed, "…I…don't really want to tell you yet."

She grumbled and he blushed even more, "It's not that its BAD, Kae, it's just that its really, really embarrassing…along with my last name. I'll tell you but I'm not ready for you to laugh in my face yet."

She gasped, "Steiner! I wouldn't laugh in your face!"

"Yea you would, believe me" he sighed almost miserably.

"Fine…where are you from? You're not Japanese, right?" she relented, hoping he could answer THAT.

"I'm half and half. My father's German and my mother is Japanese."

She blinked, surprised, "German? That actually makes sense…"

"I guess…" he said absently, grasping her hand, "It's…its not weird to you, is it?"

"Of course not!" she gasped, "My grandfather, my daddy's daddy, is half American and half Japanese. I just wanted to know more about you…"

He smiled, "Ah…"

He seemed to be thinking for a moment before leaning across the table, nuzzling her nose, "I will tell you anything you want but…it might take some getting used to for me. You understand, right?"

She stared at him before nodding, "But c'mon, what's your last name?"

He just groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonight was 'Christmas Eve' and Kaede felt her heart bang painfully against her chest as she prepared everything. Christmas was considered a romantic girlfriend/boyfriend holiday in Japan however her parents celebrated as it was in America since that's how Koji was raised…so tomorrow, she'd be spending said holiday at her parents.

But this was the first time that she had a boyfriend and she wanted to spend it with him…so she was going to use the 'Christmas Eve'. She promised to make up that little incident to Steiner and tonight…tonight she was willing.

She came to her feet quickly as the door opened and Steiner walked in, yawning for a moment before staring at her, wide-eyed. She blushed and smiled.

"Welcome home…"

"Thanks…uh…what's…going on?" he said very slowly, staring around as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to be there.

"I, uh, told you I was going to my parent's house for Christmas…but…you're my boyfriend so I have to spend a little time with you, right?" she laughed nervously.

"Oh…" he said, closing the door, "I didn't take you for…being so romantic."

She'd shut off the lights and put candles on the table, the fire blazing in the hearth. A bowl of strawberries and melted chocolate sat on the coffee table…she felt proud though. She wasn't romantic at all but he seemed to think so…but she had one more thing in store for him.

She pulled the ties of her blue robe with bunnies on it undone before pushing the material off her shoulders. Steiner's eyes widened as she flushed and mumbled.

"Y-you picked it out so you better like it…"

The time they'd went shopping and he'd picked out what she was supposed to wear around on his birthday felt like forever ago…but she found it and thought it seemed appropriate. It was pink and white, something she despised at that time. It was a silk and lacy very short nightgown that had a split coming up to the diamond jewel holding the bra closed. The thong was really small and uncomfortable and she almost couldn't wait for…

She turned completely red as he groaned, closing his eyes, "Damn Kaede…"

She pouted, "You don't like it?"

"I love it…" he purred, walking towards her after shoving off his shoes, coming to his knees and dropping hot kisses on her showing stomach, "I didn't know it was my birthday…"

"Maybe I'll walk around naked for your birthday then" she pursed her lips, pinking, "I might as well…this is almost like being naked."

He grinned, "Even better…"

She smirked and grasped his hands, pulling him to sit down near the fire. Dipping a strawberry into the chocolate, she looked at him coyly.

"You like strawberries, right…?"

He looked at her seductively, "I can think of other things I'd _rather _have at the moment, but I love strawberries…"

She sat face forward in his lap and he chuckled, "Kaede, this is turning into the best Christmas ever…"

She snickered and fed him the strawberry which he ate slow, eyeing her lustfully. Chocolate dribbled down the side of his lip and she ducked forward, licking the trail slowly and he moaned. She could feel him against her leg… smiling, she dipped another for him and frowned as the sticky sugar got on her finger. Steiner chuckled huskily and ate the strawberry before slowly sucking the chocolate off her finger. She flushed and leant forward, kissing him, tasting him, the sweet fruit, and chocolate all in one intoxicating kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt.

He watched her, intrigued, as she unbuttoned his pants. Sitting up, she kissed down his toned chest, lingering on his nipples, breathing steamily against his abdomen. He trembled and groaned.

"Kae…"

She rose and he stared at her seriously, "Only…only if you want to…"

Sighing, Kaede reached down into his boxers, causing him to jolt delightedly and she whispered into his ear, an affection to their first time:

"Fk me."

His lips instantly curled into a grin as he came to his feet, picking her up. She squealed as he carried her over his shoulder and up the steps before dropping her into bed. He leapt in with her, rather excited, and she giggled, shoving his shirt off his shoulders and pulling his pants down. He moaned as she straddled his bare waist and grinded against him, hugging his neck.

"Nn, Kaede, don't tease…I need you" he whimpered strangely.

She chuckled throatily, whispering in his ear, "And I'll take care of you…Steiner."

He slipped his fingers under the straps of her thong with his thumbs, pulling them off. She ran her finger down his swollen length and sighed, flushing, before reaching into her nightstand…

"I…I was too embarrassed to get condoms" she blushed.

He groaned.

"But I snuck one out when I visited Jyun…he had about 100 so I don't think he'll miss one."

His grin returned as she undid the packaging, pushing the protection over him and grasped his shoulders.

"Merri Kurisumasu, Steiner…"

He just chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh…" Kaede groaned, hugging Steiner's arm, nestling it between her breasts unbeknownst.

Opening her eyes, she felt rather sore…but a weirdly good kind of sore. She blushed a little when she looked over her shoulder at the naked Steiner, his skin glowing in the milky winter sunlight. Kissing the hand she was holding, she watched his fingers flex slowly before he moaned, snuggling closer to her and burying his face into her neck.

"Mm, Kae-chan, I had the best fantasy…"

She scowled. After everything she did last night he still had a fantasy? Whore…

"You were almost naked at the door…and there was chocolate…and we had amazing sex…"

Kaede cocked a brow and smirked at him, "Oh…did it look something like…this?"

He opened his eyes and blinked, "Oh, what do you know!"

She giggled and turned over, hugging his slender hips as he chuckled, snuggling against her, "Well then, I am one very happy man…I wondered why I wasn't feeling so…frisky."

Kaede shook her head, smirking, as she dropped a kiss over his shoulder, "I don't think 'frisky' describes it, dear."

"Maybe not" he chuckled, stroking her hair and closing his eyes, "Thank you…it was…wonderful."

"Just wonderful?" she pouted.

He grinned and nuzzled her cheek, "So wonderful I couldn't begin to properly put it into words."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes before gasping, bolting up, "It's Christmas!"

He blinked, "So it is…"

Giggling contently, she darted out of bed and pulled on her striped pajama bottoms before darting down the steps, barely sparing a moment to pull on the matching tank top. Steiner followed, pulling on a pair of jogging shorts, confused.

"I thought the Japanese didn't celebrate Christmas…" he frowned.

"Daddy's family did and its like my favorite holiday!" she said happily, humming as she went to the kitchen, "Keiji and I would always wake up extra early to get my parents up so we could get our presents."

He stared at her strangely, "Oh…"

"But then, sometimes it would be so I could show them the silly little thing I made them as presents" she bit her lip, missing the look, "I was so proud of some dumb picture frame I glued beads to and put some horrible picture I drew in…but mama and daddy loved it, or at least pretended to."

The smile reappeared on Steiner's face and he chuckled, remember seeing what he assumed was Kaede's masterpieces hanging in the hallway of the Yagami home.

"I think they like them" he commented, sitting down at the table.

"Oh, of course they did" she sighed, walking in with two cups of steaming cocoa and pre-made cinnamon buns, "They're my parents and they wouldn't want to hurt my feelings."

He watched her and scowled, "No Kaede, some parents wouldn't feel it necessary…your parents love you and all the little things you did and do."

She frowned and stared at him, confused, "Steiner…?"

He blinked for a moment, seeming startled, before laughing, "Sorry…"

She shook her head and he swallowed visibly, standing, "Here, I'll, uh, make a healthier breakfast."

Kaede pouted, "This is Christmas breakfast. Cinnamon buns and hot chocolate. This is my family tradition."

He stared at her for a moment before smirking and sighing, "Fine, sugar attack it is…"

She stuck out her tongue and tore a piece of the pastry, extending her hand and pressing it to his lips. He gave her a tiny smile before opening his mouth, taking the piece…and her fingers. Giving him a look as he suggestively sucked the appendages, he grinned when she pulled away.

"I think I like this tradition."

"Well, _that _was never apart of it, I believe."

"Good heavens, I hope not."

She giggled and tore off another piece, feeding it to herself, before feeding him again. He watched her before clearing his throat, "Kae…you…you didn't get me anything, did you?"

"Of course I did" she frowned confused before she looked thoughtful, "You didn't get me anything, did you?"

He stiffened and sputtered indignantly, "Of cou-course I did!"

She smiled at him, "It's alright, Steiner, you got me the house and other things."

He scowled and looked at his feet, mumbling, "I…I didn't think you'd make such a big deal of it…"

"I'm not!" she scowled in return.

He grunted and stood, mumbling, "I'm…I'm going to go take a shower."

She looked at him sadly, "Did I upset you? If you don't want to do the Christmas thing with me then all you have to do is say so."

He grimaced and reached out, pulling her into his arms, "I'm not upset, Kaede, just…I don't know, Christmas…I didn't really want to make a big deal of it growing up. It always seemed so…"

"Materialistic?" she nodded.

He stared at her surprised, "Well, yea, actually--"

"Grandma says that's what the holiday's been reduced too" she sighed, resting her cheek against his chest, "But you know, I liked the presents my family spent all that time getting for me…but I always liked more that I was with them too."

He went silent for a moment before smiling almost wistfully, "They…raised you well, Kaede, I envy you."

"What…?"

"Never mind. Here…why don't you join me in the shower?" he questioned, his broody tone shifting back to his normal seductiveness.

She stared up at him with a furrowed brow before nodding and allowing him tot take her towards their room…what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merri Kurisumasu!" Kaede proclaimed when the door opened, diving into her father's arms.

"Merry Christmas to you too, princess" he chuckled, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

She released him cheerfully and took the bag of presents from Steiner, who stood back awkwardly, staring at the home strangely. He'd been over a dozen times but now it just seemed so…cheery. Koji took his daughter's hand, smiling at her.

"C'mon, let me show you the tree."

"Okay!"

Steiner frowned after her…great, he'd been abandoned. Standing awkwardly by the doorway, he wondered if anyone would notice if he just left…

"Ah, Steiner-kun!"

He looked towards the voice and smiled lightly at Kaede's mother, "Hello, haha-ue…"

"Oh dear, did Kaede leave you?" she frowned.

"Huh? Oh, uh, her dad dragged her off to see the tree…"

She chuckled, "Usually Koji, Keiji, and Kaede go out early Christmas Eve to find a tree to cut down. They'd drag it back here and we'd all decorate it. He was a little upset when she said she couldn't do it this year."

He bit his lip. That was because of him…

"But never mind all that! Here, since I don't want you to be mauled by the boys, why don't you come help us ice cookies?"

He had to laugh, "Wow, haha-ue, that sounds rather emasculating."

"Oh, hardly. Only the manliest of men can ice cookies" she nodded, grabbing his arm.

He chuckled, "Then I'm honored."

Leading him to the kitchen, he did a double take at all the food…staring around, wide-eyed, he finally questioned incredulously.

"You cooked ALL this?? For Christmas??"

The pink-haired woman giggled, "It was a labor of love."

"A huge labor of love! Is there more people than normal?" he questioned, shaking his head as he sat in front of the cookies he was supposed to ice.

"Well, of course there's Nelly, Elli, Kyo, Jyun, Hoshiko, Shin, Lyla, Hotaru, Nara, Koushiro--"

"Who??" questioned Steiner, bewildered, not recognizing the last three names.

"Oh, those are Shin's children! They're always too busy with something or the other to come for random events!"

"Oh…uh, who else?"

"Jill and Cliff, of course, with Takeru, Carrie, Jilliana, Tony and his wife, Karin and there children Sheri and Vaughn. Oh dear, then you have Shawn and his wife, Annie, with their daughter Lena and their son Ralph with his other daughter Vanessa. My mother and father and Koji's mother and father…Cliff's father decided to join us this year too and Cliff invited his sisters Nyoko and Kelis and Nyoko and Kelis brought there husbands, Kenji and Tojo respectively. Cliff's mother is here but I doubt she'll make it past gifts since her and Jill don't get along…oh, two of Koji's friends came too, from college. Keiba and Domon with their wives Fay and Sarah, their children Takato, Rue, Alice, and Ally…and I think that's it" she frowned, pondering.

Steiner gawked, just realizing WHY the talking happened to be so deafening in the other room.

"Haha-ue, that's…42 people??"

"Not including me, Koji, Kaede, you, Keiji, Miru, and Rosa" she sighed, though happily.

He swallowed and winced, "Maybe I should leave to make that number smaller."

"Dear, one person hardly effects anything with those numbers" she waved her hand, "And Kaede would have a fit if you left."

"She probably wont even SEE me with 50 people in the house" he groaned.

"Not your thing?" she smiled warmly.

He grimaced and shook his head, "Not that, I just…I didn't have such a huge…family. Kaede's all over this because it's a family thing but I…don't understand, as pathetic as that sounds."

"Oh, its not pathetic at all" she shook her head, "Koji has five siblings alone."

"FIVE?"

"Oh yes, and when you marry them each off, that doubles, then each have two or three kids…it just kind of becomes that way, I suppose, but if your parent was an only child…"

"We…just never did this sort of thing" he mumbled lowly.

"Then you should go mingle with everyone, get adjusted" she suggested, mixing something in a bowl.

"Well now I'm rather nervous I WILL get mauled out there" he sighed.

"Oh, hardly. Kaede will protect you if it comes to that."

He grimaced and stood, nodding slowly as he shuffled towards the living room.

Oh dear God, they could populate a city.

Almost shirking back into the empty kitchen, Elli rushed by with Jill following, "We found all the plates we have at our houses, Popuri! We're ready to cook now!"

With this many people, he would have required everyone to bring their own plate, sheesh…

"Steiner!"

He pasted on a smile quickly as Kaede walked over to him, grasping his arm and pulling him down to kiss her. He was stunned but didn't pull away until she did. Laughing nervously, he didn't turn to see everyone's reaction.

"Uh, trying to get me killed?"

"No, silly, you're under the mistletoe!" she said happily.

He raised his head and looked up. Sure enough…Keiji grumbled.

"I knew that was a bad idea…"

Kaede stuck her tongue out at him and Yagami Yamada cleared his throat, "I haven't met this gentlemen yet, Kae-chan."

Steiner glanced at the man speaking and got a strange respectful air from him…he had blond hair which was kind of strange in the sea of mostly brunettes so he had to wonder who he was.

"Ah, yea, grandpa! This is Steiner. Steiner, this is my daddy's daddy, Yagami Yamada."

Woah, her grandfather. Not sure what this situation called for, he bowed lowly and smiled nervously, "Nice to meet you, sir…"

"Pleasure" the man replied, "Steiner, hmm? Not from around here, I expect?"

"You could say that…"

"Hello! I'm Yagami Dana, Kae-chan's grandmother! I'm so happy she has a boyfriend. Now she acts like a girl" sighed the woman, coming over to stand beside her husband.

"Grandma!" proclaimed Kaede, embarrassed.

Steiner had to chuckle a little, "She still has some…masculine qualities."

Kaede glowered at him and he simply grinned as a strangely blondish brunette guy came over. He had weirdly purple eyes…man, what a crowd.

"Helloooo. Kaede's bf, right? Well, I'm just here to let you know that if Koji or any of his brothers die, I'm supposed to be the one that glares and makes threats at you. It's in their will" Keiba said, a glare-like look on his face.

Steiner's eyes widened, puzzled, and Kaede had to laugh, "Uncle Keiba, really now, don't scare him."

Steiner was surprised as the man's countenance instantly melted into a jovial grin, "My bad."

"He's KIDDING, naturally" Kaede giggled, rubbing Steiner's arm.

"Yea, I could never be as psychopathic as those clowns" Keiba sighed.

"WHO'S psychopathic?" questioned Koji, appearing rather suddenly and running his fist into his open palm threateningly.

"Oh, you know, ends with a Y, starts with a U…"

Koji opened his mouth but promptly shut it, staring at his old friend before shaking his head though laughing, "You are an idiot."

"Hey, I'm the idiot? Everyone knows that spells Ukraine…y."

Steiner had to laugh as Koji just stared at Keiba, "Keiba, you never change…I really don't know if it's a good or bad thing."

"Everyone needs a constant in their life" agreed Keiba happily.

Koji just chuckled when Popuri called him in the distance. Wandering off, Keiba glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "Cliff's mom's at it again…"

Steiner and Kaede looked back at where the black haired woman was slowly raising her voice at her son for marrying such a bimbo and Cliff was vehemently telling her off. Jill just looked sad as usual since her mother-in-law couldn't accept her still after probably…20 years? Dana grumbled.

"I should go give that bitch a piece of my mind."

Steiner stifled any sound of amusement since he found a grandmother cursing rather funny, despite the reason. Her husband sighed and shook his head as the woman stomped out and Jill looked upset. Another blond man came to stand by them, sipping wine.

"Cliff thought there was some political reason I left his mother" he murmured absently, apparently Cliff's father.

"Meh, I don't see how you stood her for a second, damn her!" snapped Cliff, marching over towards the refreshment table, picking up a glass of wine.

"Cliff…" said Nelly, who was sitting nearby, in a warning tone.

Cliff just brought the glass to his lips before he stopped and grimaced, slowly setting it down and taking a deep breath before walking back to console his wife. Steiner blinked…what was that deal?

"A new face…"

Steiner looked to yet another person he'd never met. The older man had red hair and light blue eyes, leaving the side of a woman who looked exactly like Popuri to chat with yet another younger pink haired woman…must be her parents.

"Grandpa, this is my boyfriend, Steiner" introduced Kaede.

The man's brows instantly furrowed, "…Boyfriend? Are you old enough to have a boyfriend?"

Great, there goes another one, Steiner thought dryly, keeping himself from rolling his eyes. Kaede sighed, "I'm 19, grandpa…"

"I just don't want you to end up like your mother, ending up pregnant with a clueless boyfriend" he grumbled.

"Grandpa!" pouted Kaede rather angrily, "Don't talk about my daddy like that!"

"Oh please, the man didn't even bother ONCE to come and check up on his fiancée? You'll find some men have other _affairs _to attend to."

Kaede gawked and Steiner stared at him, eyes wide, as Dana wheeled on him, "How dare you talk about my son that way?!"

"Your son's no saint and you know it…bedding my little girl before properly marrying her, plaguing her with some illegitimate child!"

Steiner was stunned and jumped a little when Kaede gasped. Looking at her, he followed her gaze to a quickly retreating figure…Keiji…

Oh wait, he was the oldest, wasn't he? …Ouch.

"Keiji!" Kaede called, rushing after him.

Yamada growled, "You have a lot of nerve…"

"Don't think I didn't calculate your ages to your oldest son either…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" the red-haired man continued coldly.

Yamada gaped and Dana looked like she was ready to kill…but Koji wandered back in as the room had fallen rather silent.

"Well gee, talk louder, will you? I don't think our neighbors down the street can hear you" Koji said rather calmly.

The man grunted and Koji continued, "Say all you want about me but I'd prefer if you don't talk about my brothers or parents…and especially MY son, your GRANDSON."

"So you didn't make this a done deal, impregnating my daughter? Disappearing for nine months? Not sure you wanted to take on the responsibility of using her as an…oh, easy lay?"

Steiner had to grimace. Holy crap, did he just enter a soap opera?

Koji's gazed darkened considerably and that expression on his face was so forbiddingly ambiguous Steiner felt a shiver run down his spine. Koji finally opened his mouth though, retorting calmly.

"I'm not perfect…I didn't do one of those things you just said but it was selfish of me to run off for nearly a year for my own personal gain…but then, at least my children won't ever call me a deadbeat, _Rod_."

The man's cheeks lit indignantly before he growled, stomping from the house. Koji glared after him before a rather indulgent smile crossed his face.

"Well, we fished out the two unwanted ones quicker than usual, eh?"

"Little bit rougher dialogue than usual though" coughed Nelly, "You should probably go check on Keiji."

"I'll go apologize to Keiji" sighed the older pink haired woman, "I really don't know what to know to do when that moron gets like that…"

Steiner watched the two walk off and almost laughed ruefully. And he thought his family was the only one with issues…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay! Let's open gifts first!" said Popuri in an overly cheerful tone.

When the woman rushed out of the kitchen to find out what was going on, Keiba told her and she almost rushed out of the house with a knife…luckily Koji came back, stopped her, and assured her that killing him wouldn't help anyone. Keiji came back and sat silently on the couch but that was about all. There were too many people to stay sad, Steiner supposed. But he froze at gifts…ugh, he'd look like such a loser…

Kaede was nearly buried under brightly wrapped boxes that she ripped into. He almost laughed…she got a lot of random stuff. She giggled happily.

"Yay, Guitar Hero™!"

Steiner chuckled and her grandmother shoved a semi-large box into her hands, "I hope they fit!"

Steiner blinked curiously as she ripped the paper. A shoe box…? A really big one, but…she pulled off the lid and 'oohed', taking out one of the…shoes.

Steiner's eyes widened at the thigh high black leather stiletto boots that wrinkled stylishly. He told himself not to gawk and not to let his mind go to all those places because at least one person here was psychic. Kaede blushed.

"I've never worn stilettos before…"

"Oh, you'll pick it up easily enough" said Dana happily.

"What do _you _think, Steiner?" questioned Jyun, crossing his arms.

Damn, there was the psychic one…or at least fellow perv…Steiner smiled carefully, "They're nice…designer…"

"Of course! Only the best for my grandbaby!" Dana said proudly.

Kaede gasped, "Oh daddy, really?!"

Steiner turned to her to see her holding two tickets…Koji smiled, "Of course. Italy is the capitol of art, you know? Just if one of your necklaces gets taken at an opening, don't chase after them…"

Steiner nearly choked on air and Kaede smiled quickly, "Of course, daddy, that won't happen again."

Miru wandered over to her and gave her a present, blushing happily, "Open my gift, sister!"

She smiled and pulled him to hug her while she opened the present. She cooed, "Oh, Miru-chan, it's pretty! Did you make this?"

He nodded happily. Steiner smiled. It was a dream catcher made out of popsicle sticks, yarn, and plastic feathers…but it was cute. Rosa giggled and handed her a pressed flower that she'd made into a keychain. Kaede laughed, kissing the girls forehead.

"That's our future florist."

Steiner smiled almost wistfully…he almost wished he'd have siblings growing up…but…his eyes widened when Miru held something out to him. He stared at the little pink haired boy before down at the box, confused, "For me…?"

"Uh huh!"

Oh great, the kids had made him something and he didn't even bring anything for his own girlfriend…opening the box, he gingerly took out the white ribbon embroidered with silver to look like a snowflake. Miru nodded.

"It's a hair band. Grandma taught me how to embroider!"

"Don't teach my son girly things, mother" scowled Koji.

"A good man knows how to sew, Koji!" she scolded.

Koji rolled his eyes as Steiner sheepishly pulled back his hair, tying it with the ribbon, "Thank you…I love it."

Miru giggled childishly before darting back over to sit between his parents. Rosa gave him a keychain flower similar to Kaede's except it was white and silvery…his stomach flopped with absolute guilt. Popuri, though, pulled out another box and handed it across the large group…to him.

Oh mother of God, Kaede's PARENTS got him something.

Steiner laughed extremely nervous, "Y-you guys didn't have to get me anything…"

"Yea, Popuri, especially since there are TWO tickets to Italy" grumbled Koji under his breath.

Steiner gulped silently, stunned. Her father and mother got him…two separate gifts?

"Oh, psh posh!" Popuri waved her hand, "Christmas is about giving, you know?"

Steiner swallowed and carefully tore the paper, opening the box. It was a very nice creamy white cashmere sweater…it had to have cost a lot…

"T-thank you…"

"You're welcome" smiled Popuri.

Steiner felt sick as Kaede smiled and pulled out something from her bag, handing it to him, "Merry Christmas, Steiner."

He stared at her, almost pleading her not to give him anything, but took the gift and unwrapped the small box slowly. Keiji looked mortified.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you--"

"It's a PROMISE ring, Keiji, not an engagement ring, I swear" she stuck out her tongue at her brother.

Steiner stared at the silver Celtic designed ring with a white crystal settled in the middle… he slid it on his finger and bit his lip. It fit perfectly…he forced a smile and turned to her.

"Thanks."

"You don't like it?" she asked softly.

"N-no, that's not it--"

"What did you get Kaede?" questioned Keiji suddenly, crossing his arms.

Steiner froze and Kaede scowled at him, "About GIVING, remember, Keiji? Besides, Steiner never celebrated Christmas like this and I didn't tell him that it would be this way either."

"I saw your house, Kaede, it's obvious how you feel about this holiday" grunted Keiji.

Steiner bowed his head lowly and felt utterly miserable… Kaede looked upset. He could only think that was his fault…however…

"Keiji, why do you always have to be so mean to Steiner? He's never done anything to you…"

Steiner nearly trembled…maybe he just deserved it. Keiji scowled, "Because I still don't think you should be living with a guy that we just met!"

"_I _know him! Just because I was RIGHT about you guys having a panic attack over me having a boyfriend and hid him doesn't mean that I don't know him!"

Did she know him…? She knew what he told her, but…but what was that…? Steiner swallowed.

"I just think you could do better" muttered Keiji.

She could…

"You don't know Steiner at all so how would you know that?! I hate you, Keiji!"

"All right, all right" Koji quickly waved his hand, "Keiji…leave your sister alone."

All heads snapped towards him, surprised, and Nelly opened his mouth slowly, "Woah…bro, are you feeling all right?"

Koji scowled and shook his head, "Its insulting to question who my daughter wants to be with…I raised her so I know I can trust that she can make the right decision …that goes for all of you."

Kaede stared at him, bright eyed, "Daddy…"

Keiji went conspicuously silent before sighing, "Whatever…"

Koji smiled as Popuri kissed his cheek, picking up Rosa and rubbing his nose against hers, "Except you…what did daddy tell you about boys?"

"Boys are icky!"

"That's my girl."

Miru pouted, "I'm not icky."

"Not at all, sweetie" laughed Popuri.

And the merriment continued. Kaede smiled, feeling content. But Steiner stood up shakily…she looked to him and frowned.

"Steiner, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…I'm-I'm going outside for some fresh air, okay? I-I'll be back in a bit."

She could tell by the way his usually sultry calm voice was broken that something was wrong. Standing quickly to follow him, she reached for her coat.

"Wait, I'll come with you!"

"No" he said quickly and bluntly, "Stay here with your family. I'll be back."

She swallowed, folding her hands in front of her and nodded, "All right…I'm-I'm sorry if Keiji upset you."

"No…that's…that's not it" he mumbled.

"Is it about the presents? It's all right. I'm glad just to be with you, you know…?"

"Kaede…" mumbled Steiner.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, bowing her head, "Just…"

"I'll be back, promise…"

She lifted her chin and finally smiled, "Okay…uh, Steiner…"

He sighed, "Yea?"

"I, uh, love you…"

His hand faltered on the door knob and he just let it linger in mid-air for a moment, stunned, before turning to look at her, to see if she was serious…she was blushing, looking at him sincerely. He swallowed deeply and whispered.

"I…love you too…"

She blushed even more before rushing over to him, kissing his cheek, before backing away and waving at him.

"Don't be outside too long. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"…All right" he murmured.

Walking out into the night he stared at the snow that fell in light wisps…they…they weren't selfish at all. His father told him that anyone that celebrated Christmas was but…but they still gave him things happily when he gave them nothing in return. They dealt with insane relatives but still came out cheery and happy. Her father…her father, the guy that seemed to hate his guts, accepted him…?

…Kaede…loved him?

He looked at his hand, at the ring, the promise ring before biting his lip. And he couldn't have even brought himself to buy his girlfriend a gift…? Because of all his father's…bull?

He whimpered and leapt off into the night. It made him sad to say it but…

Keiji was right…Kaede could do so much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede hugged her knees, sitting in the center of her bed, watching the snow fall outside in the dawn. Stifling a sob, she lied down on her side and stared at the empty spot.

He never came back so she thought he'd just gone home…but when she got there, he was nowhere to be found…

Had everything upset him so much? She never wanted to upset him…had she scared him? She thought…she thought it would have been nice to tell him that she cared about him but…

Jumping up when she heard the door slam downstairs, she quickly rushed out the bedroom and down the steps.

Steiner stood at the door, pulling off his shoes…he was almost pure white, his lips pale. He looked like…snow. Kaede grimaced. Had he been walking around ALL night?

"Hey…" he said, his voice scratchy, "Did I wake you?"

"I never went to sleep! Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Out…" he murmured vaguely, "I was just thinking…"

"You look like you're going to freeze to death!" she said fiercely, grabbing his hands and nearly flinching away. They were like ice cubes…

"Kae…"

"Sit down" she commanded, pushing him on the floor.

"Kae--"

She started a fire quickly and knelt in front of him, peeling his sweater off his body and grimacing at the thin undershirt he wore. Taking that off too, she stripped him down to his boxers and pulled a quilt around him before rushing off to get him a cup of hot tea. Giving it to him, she stared at him as he silently sipped it. He looked up to her and whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about…I…I didn't think Christmas would bother you so much" she bowed her head.

He shook his head, "It wasn't the Christmas…it was that I…I didn't know. I didn't know that people could…be like that, could think of others, could be so…happy."

She blinked and he bowed his head, "Your mother and siblings gave me stuff and I didn't even have anything to give _you. _It almost seemed more selfish than expecting anything…"

"It's no problem, Steiner" she insisted, "You really didn't know--"

"I DID know, Kaede" he said firmly, "I just…I hate stuff like that, you know, I hate it when people make such a big deal out of receiving ungratefully…but I watched all your relatives hand out gifts to each other, the excitement in the faces of those that were _giving_… and there I was, completely empty handed…I was…embarrassed…and ashamed."

She shook her head, "That you're here now is gift enough, Steiner."

"Is it?" he questioned bitterly, "Your dad seems to think that you made the right decision, being with me, which obviously makes me out to be a good guy. But no, how'd I get you to be with me? I stole something symbolically important to you, forced you to have sex with me, and pushed my way into your life…and look, I'm even still going out and stealing. I'm not a good person. Your brother's right: I'm not worthy of you and I never will be."

Kaede sniffed before hugging against him, resting her cheek against his cool chest, "You are a good man…you…you make me feel good about myself, you make me laugh, you make me happy…just because you made some mistakes…"

"SOME mistakes? My whole life is a mistake, Kaede."

"It is not!" she snapped, "It IS insulting to say you're not worthy of me because_**I **_chose you! I even went AFTER you to get you back! If I didn't think you were good I wouldn't feel the way I do…don't you know that?"

He stared at her before smiling sadly, "I…I-want to be the right man for you…"

She kissed him and shook her head, "Enough of that…I need to get you warmed up."

"Kae…I got you something."

She grimaced, "Steiner--"

He took her hand and reached into the pocket of his discarded pants, pulling out a box, and pushing the ring inside over her finger. She gasped softly…it was a silver ring, the band shaped like two angel wings that came together at the tips, connecting by a diamond. She teared up and his eyes widened.

"Wh-what, did I do something wrong…again?"

She swiftly shook her head and pressed her lips against his firmly and hugged him, sniffling. He rubbed her back awkwardly before laughing softly, "I…I know its not the best thing I could get you but when I saw it…I thought of you…my angel."

"It's beautiful…"

He smiled, closing his eyes, and Kaede murmured, "Steiner…I like the simple things too…like snuggling on the couch or a warm bath when I get home…"

Nodding softly, he kissed her cheek, "I know…but then, I'd give anything for you."

She smiled, falling asleep against him. Steiner bit his lip as his smile became sad…just…was he willing to give up that…


	12. One Step at a Time

**Chapter 11**: One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews, adds, etc, etc…but no, your English is really good o.o I wouldn't have even known if you hadn't said anything. But thank you! While I never really had any problems reading AU I will admit OC drives me crazy so I try to make them as relatable as possible. And yea, with my family, Christmas is as much about giving as receiving. Lol. A birthday gift to you all…on my birthday o.O Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kae-chan, I am so…tired" groaned Steiner, collapsing on the couch, "But…I might have to go out tonight."

He woke up early to get to work, trying to get in some overtime so he could calculate exactly how much he'd make if he just did 'honest' work…it looked like it'd be decent…but it was tough. Stealing was just so…easy. And he was worried that he wouldn't have enough money either so he'd have to go out…

"But…" called Kaede from the kitchen, walking in.

Steiner closed his eyes and sighed. Kaede hated it more than ever, him going out at night and he knew she was irritated when he came home at three in the morning…he wished he could make her understand…but he didn't even understand himself. He opened his eyes and felt his mouth go dry…

Kaede smiled happily, wearing that cute pleated skirt her grandmother had sent her recently and the nice, slightly low cut shirt Jilliana gave her for Christmas…

And those damn boots…those kept him from going anywhere for many a night.

And…she lifted her leg, bending it beside him, before lifting the other and straddling him… he stared at her with a nervous grin…he really, really needed to get money soon but…she pouted, lifting her leg onto his shoulder, her gaze never breaking.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with little old me…?

He shivered and wondered if it was such a good idea to let Kaede in on the fact that she had, oh, complete power over him. Shifting his eyes, he stared at her face.

"Y'know…you're not my angel when you wear those?" he said as reasonable as possible.

She crushed against him, earning her a groan, and she whispered into his ear, "Do you want me to throw them away then…?"

"Hell no" he snarled before tackling her back into the couch.

She squealed as he crushed his lips against hers and wrapped one leg around his waist and the other around his neck. Kaede had done every sports club available in school and it made her absurdly flexible…he was one lucky bastard, he thought to himself, chuckling.

"Kae—Oh my God!"

Steiner swiftly pulled away, scowling. Keiji…having the grace to blush, Steiner zipped up and stood, clearing his throat, muttering something, and walking upstairs. Kaede sighed, readjusting her skirt and sending a pout in her brother's direction. He looked utterly repulsed, nauseous, and mortified.

"Ugh…damn it, Kaede, I thought you were smarter than that" grumbled Keiji, slamming the care package their mother sent weekly.

Kaede grunted, standing and crossing her arms, "You could've knocked."

"I shouldn't have to…I can't believe my baby sister is actually…" he groused, flustering.

"Jyun's right, y'know" she sighed airily, running her fingers through her hair, "Once you get a taste, it's hard to stop."

"I am not hearing this…"

"It's really physical too…and I know Steiner likes it. I like it too!" she said, disturbingly cheerful.

"That's it, kill me now, I'm scarred for life!" he threw his hands up, stomping towards the door.

"Oh Keiji" she rolled her eyes, "It's really no big deal…"

"Yea, well, make sure you DON'T get pregnant, will ya'?"

She grumbled, rather insulted, and he turned back to her with a sulky moue, "I don't mean it like that…I just…"

He turned away and Kaede's irritation melted into sympathy, "Mama and papa love you…most of all, they love each other. You know neither of them ever considered you a mistake or some unwanted deal sealer…"

"…I know, I guess" he said wearily, "But sometimes…I don't know…I wonder if I did make things difficult for them."

She shook her head, "They adored all of us so why would you be any different? You should know better."

"I know…I know" he murmured.

Kaede walked over to him and embraced him, kissing his cheek. He stared down at her and looked away before blushing, pursing his lips.

"I…kind of miss you at home. Now Miru and Rosa just torture me…"

She giggled and sighed, "Maybe I'll come stay a week or so…be an absolute slob so you'll just wish I'm gone again."

He snorted and kissed her forehead, "Not at all…"

She blinked as he pulled away and finally gave her a smile, "Well, I better go study…"

His smile instantly melted into a scowl, "And you better study too, young lady, and keep your boyfriend from between your legs too."

She gawked and glared at him, "BYE, Keiji."

"Bye, Kae-chan."

She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him, wondering why her father had to rub those insane protective qualities off on him…

"Hmm…actually, that does make me wonder…how ARE your grades?"

She jumped when Steiner magically appeared behind her. Turning to him, she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"They're okay…"

"'Okay'? What about…excellent?"

"No…Bs, As…a C."

He cocked a brow, "Kaede, you had straight As back when you were ignoring my existence…"

"Yea, well, I had more time…" she sighed.

He stared at her before dipping down, kissing her, "I want you to study. I'm going out for a bit."

She gaped a little as he started to walk away. Following after him, she noted his tight black attire…it was sexy…

And also good for hiding in the night.

"W-wouldn't you rather stay here? I mean, you-you co--"

"Kae" he sighed, stopping briefly, "I know what you're trying to do and right now…its just not possible, okay? I'll…I'll stop as soon as the options available but not…now."

She bit her lip and lowered her head, turning away wordlessly. Steiner looked over his shoulder and bit his lip, apologizing softly before walking out the door and disappearing into the night.

…How'd he end up doing this? Why…? Why couldn't he live _his _life?

…It wasn't fair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, I am so hungry!"

Kaede smirked at her cousin, "I'm still amazed you stay so thin…"

The family had all gone to the mainland on a bit of a shopping spree…the elders broke off into their own group and agreed with their offspring to meet in a nearby café. Kaede had found shopping to be nothing more than a chore before…but now that she found herself attractive, it wasn't so bad…

Jilliana giggled, "I know! I just love dancing so much though and it's a full body work out!"

Carrie snorted, rolling her eyes, "Whatever, Jilliana…seems a little questionable since I haven't seen you dance in ages."

"Oh psh posh. Aside from my medical courses, I take an extra dance class as an elective. It's amazingly relaxing after being with all those cadavers" the blond cringed.

Kaede was still shocked that her cousin had actually been, well, smart enough to be a doctor…the girl announced that she was entering the school at the beginning of the year and everyone was shocked. But Kaede could see it…Jilliana was the sympathetic, 'I want to help the world' type…

"Kaede, darling, where does Steiner work?" Jilliana asked suddenly.

Kaede froze and glanced at her suspiciously, "Why…?"

"He always dresses so nicely! If he works at a clothes store I want a discount!" she giggled, bubbly.

Kaede blanked. Hmm, she hadn't thought of that…she shook her head.

"He refuses to tell me."

Keiji, who was ahead of them, chatting with Kyo and Jyun, glowered, "What do you mean he wont tell you?"

"He won't tell me…said it's embarrassing" she sighed.

"Maybe he's a stripper" joked Kyo.

"Kyo!" growled Kaede.

"Now that is an occupation I wouldn't mind" mused Jyun, "I'd get to be ogled AND paid every night…"

Keiji sent him a look, "You're such a perv."

Jyun grinned saucily and Kaede rolled her eyes. But really, those two thoughts made the most sense…he had a lot of clothes so if he had a deal on them…but alas, what was so embarrassing about that? If he was a stripper, sure, that was kind of awkward, but…that didn't seem Steiner's style, even if he was a horndog, so…

"Finally!" Jilliana sighed contently, pushing the door to the restaurant open.

Inside, Kaede, Jyun, and Jilliana's parents were already waiting. Sitting and managing to get their bags into a nice pile, they ordered drinks and appetizers. Keiji stippled his fingers and stared at Kaede after a while, cocking his brow. She glowered at him.

"Get it out. I know its just eating you alive."

"I'm just wondering how you say you can know him and you don't even know where he works."

Kaede grimaced in her head. She knew ONE of his occupations…and for all she knew the other one was nonexistent. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"I don't know, I'll get him to tell me one day."

Koji raised an eyebrow and she quickly looked away. Rosa looked disgusted.

"This is orange juice! I wanted apple!"

Kaede took her cup, smiling, "I'll go fix this."

Quickly escaping further questioning, she went to the desk near the kitchen and smiled at the man at the bar.

"Hi, can I exchange this for apple juice. My little sister has strict tastes" she said seriously.

"Oh dear, let me fix that" chuckled the man, taking the glass from her.

She sighed and waited with her hands folded before glancing into the back. Eyes widening, Kaede was stunned to see a familiar head of silver walk by…

"…Steiner?"

The man came back with a new cup and glanced at her, "Something wrong…?"

"…Oh! Uh, no…I was just wondering what kind of chefs you have here…" she questioned slowly.

"Only the best" the man said proudly.

"Any foreigners? Imports are the best" she joked, hiding her real intentions.

"Oh yea, one…" he sighed, "He's an odd one but I wouldn't trade him for the world…I'd say he's from some European country…"

"Ah, cool" she smiled, feeling a tad triumphant, "Can you tell him something for me?"

"Uh, sure…" said the man, a tad confused.

"I find nothing embarrassing about this."

The man blinked rapidly, slowly nodding, and walking back. Kaede sighed and leaned against the counter, absently looking at her nails. When the door slowly creaked open, she didn't turn but could tell he was peeking out.

"Oh hell, Kaede, why of all the places in the world--" he grumbled, coming out and stalking towards her.

"I can't believe you! Why would you hide _this_?" she demanded.

He was dressed in the normal cook coat and black slacks, his hair pulled back with the ribbon Miru gave him, and he looked a tad weary… he sighed, rubbing his face.

"I…I don't know, isn't this weird?"

"Not at all! You cook for me at home all the time and they're like, delicacies! Jeez, I thought you were a stripper or something" she grumbled.

He gawked, "Good grief, woman, I have SOME inhibitions!"

He glanced at the clock and nibbled his lip, "I got to go though. I left something in the stove…"

"All right…" she murmured, "We can talk about it more when you get home?"

"Yea, I guess so" he sighed before dipping forward and nipping her lips, "But…get the bed warm for me."

She mock-glowered at him, "One track mind as usual."

He grinned, winking at her, before disappearing into the back. Kaede sighed, shaking her head, wondering what she'd do with that boy as she picked up her sister's cups. The man had reappeared, his arms crossed, and a rather strange smile on his face. She blinked before blushing.

"Sorry…I uh, wasn't sure it was him."

"Oh no" he waved a hand before chuckling, "I knew something had changed about him recently and figured he _might _have a girl somewhere…but watch your back going to your table."

Her eyes widened, confused, before turning…and sure enough, all the waitresses there were sending her heated glares. Kaede almost snorted. Yea, that's right, Steiner belonged to her. She rolled her eyes as she felt daggers at her back. Psh, she could take them.

Sitting at the table, Jilliana squealed, hugging her arm, "Look Kaede, its Sanara Ryusuke!"

She quickly turned, startled. One of the rock-pop idols (even more so a miracle was that both her and Jilliana loved his music) of their time did indeed sit a couple of tables away with a man, perhaps an interviewer. His dark eyes were focused on the man's questions before they briefly glanced towards them. Kaede gasped slightly and Jilliana giggled when he winked at them. Koji and Cliff cocked a brow and Keiji rolled his eyes.

"Women…"

Jilliana stuck her tongue out at him and Kaede had to wonder…

This place had to be ritzy, had to be expensive…Steiner obviously made a pretty penny if he was 'irreplaceable'…

So why did he steal at all?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede sat stretched out on her couch, studying, when the door opened slowly. She looked up and smiled at Steiner who stared at her wearily.

"Hey."

"Hey" she responded, closing her book.

She skipped towards him to give him a kiss but he pressed his finger to her lips, staring at her with an arched brow.

"FIRST…who the hell was that guy you were ogling?" he demanded.

She gawked, "I was not ogling!"

"No, no, you and Jilliana were just giggling like giddy school girls for nothing" he rolled his eyes.

"That was Sanara Ryusuke! I have all of his CDs and Jilliana and I are fans" she said haughtily, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes again and slammed down on the couch, eyeing her suspiciously, "He asked about you."

Her eyes widened incredulously, "No way. Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not" he assured dryly, "'Do you know the name of that girl at that table beside me? She had brown hair and an amazing body'…"

She pouted, blushing, "Now I know you're being ridiculous…"

Steiner grinned without humor, "Not at all…luckily I didn't lay your beloved Ryusuke out on the ground. But only because I rather enjoy my job but it took a lot of self-control…"

She gawked, "You wouldn't!" 

"I didn't" he waved a hand, standing and grasping her waist, staring down at her seriously, "But next time some guy decides he's interested in you, I'm going to bend you over on the spot so it'll be perfectly clear who gets to come home and bang you..."

"What!!" she squeaked, hitting him, "You will do no such thing! We're not animals!"

"I think it'll get the point across" he said reasonably.

She pursed her lips, "You have some jealousy issues…"

"Jealousy is such a strong word" he commented, throwing his hand around, "I'd say more…."

"Crazy…?" she inserted wryly, "Ryusuke or not, I'm not interested. I'm with you, aren't I? So as long as you don't dump me or whatever, you'll be the only one that gets to come home and…hit this."

He finally grinned his normal grin, kissing her, "Mm, I knew there was a reason I liked you…"

She smirked and sighed, hugging his neck, pressing her cheek against his shoulder, "Steiner…"

"Hmm?" he murmured absently.

"I know where you work now…"

He groaned, "Yea…"

"Soooo…what's your last name?"

He rolled his eyes, releasing her, and she whined, "C'mon, Stein-er! Think of our children, they can't have my name!"

He opened his mouth, obviously going to tell her no, before closing it when a strange grin crossed his face, "Our…children?"

She froze, not realizing she had said that, before blushing heavily, staring at her feet, mumbling, "Well, I…I may have…'masculine' qualities, as you put it, but I kind of want to be a mommy…"

His grin widened and he crossed his arms, "REALLY? Well, this is a shock…are you trying to tell me something?"

She gaped, "Of course not! I'm not pregnant yet!"

He chuckled, "Darn, I was about to get excited too…"

He turned away from her, relaxing his arms behind his head as he said softly, "Ehkenbrich."

She stared at him blankly before commenting, "…What?"

"My last name is Ehkenbrich" he said again.

"…Eh…ken briku?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Aww, my poor Japanese Kaede. Kaede Ehkenbr…ku." (x)

She pouted and crossed her arms, "That's a rough last name. Our babies will have trouble with that."

He chuckled again before going strangely silent. After a long moment, he murmured, "Yukina."

Kaede blinked at him and he sighed, "That's my mother's name so…I can go by that. Steiner Yukina…"

She grimaced, shaking her head, "But that's not what you go by, right? I'll-I'll just have to get used to it…Eh…kenbrik…ish…"

He laughed again and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the couch, "Kaede, I don't want you to sound like you're in pain saying my surname…"

She sighed and he rubbed her thigh, commenting absently, "I've never gone by either anyway…I'm probably more a 'Yukina' than a 'Ehkenbrich' anyway…"

Kaede stared at him before resting her ear against his heart, blissful, "Tell me about your mother, Steiner…"

He seemed surprised as his heart sped up a little, "…My…mother?"

"Mm hmm…I bet she's pretty."

"She…is" he allowed before looking off.

She stared at him for a moment, seeing him lock up once again and sighed, kissing him before whispering.

"One step at a time?"

He stared at her surprised before giving her a tiny smile, "One step at a time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Public Service Announcement!**_ …Sorta_- I was looking around for Harvest Moon Fanart and I noticed…woah, where is it? There's lots but…well, I don't know, there should be more! Not to mention I'd like to see some more…risqué art. So I'm thinking of making a forum for that and fanfics and maybe some discussion/spoiler type things…what do you guys think?


	13. Mother, Please Forgive Me

**Chapter 12**: Mother, Please Forgive Me…

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Harvest Moon

**Author's Note**: Oh dear, has it been that long since an update? I apologize, homies. Or…homeys. Ah. But thanks for the reviews…lol, writer's block…that's really rare for me, honestly, but I've been moving, clubbing, and schooling so its just been that I'm busy. And I love long reviews n.n Review on! And er, I just finished writing this and I didn't expect it to be…painful but I was nearly in tears near the end myself so beware x.x Heavy topic…And happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede scratched her eyes sleepily, looking around in a haze at her room for a moment before slightly sitting up. She gasped, surprised…

Her sheets were sprinkled with white flower petals and beside her was a box of her favorite chocolates. She smiled, turning on her side and reading the note beside it…it was scrawled in Steiner's rather poor Japanese.

'Happy White Day, Angel. I'll be home early. I love you'- Steiner.

Sighing, Kaede turned on her back and stared as the morning sunlight streamed through her window. Steiner had been working obnoxious hours lately…popping a caramel chocolate from the packaging, she smiled indulgently. She'd never gotten anything for White Day before…it always made her jealous when Jilliana's locker was packed with letters or she was handed bags and bags of sweets during the school…

But this felt so much sweeter.

Sitting up, she yawned and walked over to her closet, finding a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was still a bit nippy outside…

Walking downstairs, she jumped a little when a knock came at her door. She frowned and glanced towards her kitchen. She chuckled and answered, knowing Keiji would be standing there with the groceries her mother still bought them, disgruntled.

"Here's your stupid care package. Damn it, start shopping for yourself" he grunted.

She giggled and took them, kissing his cheek before setting them on the counter, "Come in, I'll make hot chocolate!"

Keiji closed the door behind him, sighing, and sat down at the counter, staring at her as she hummed, buzzing around the kitchen. He sighed.

"Kaede, can I ask you something…?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to…marry Steiner?"

She froze, reaching for her box of chocolate mix, startled. Slowly regaining her senses and taking it down, she smiled some.

"Maybe one day…"

He went quiet before whispering, "That's what I thought."

"Could you be happy for me?" she sighed, pouring the powder into a cup.

"I could try…" he allowed, resting his chin in his palms, "It'll be hard…I think you could do so much better…"

She pouted before walking towards him. He leaned back, alarmed, almost like he expected her to strike him. Instead, she pressed her nose to his and glowered into his eyes.

"You…are so…full of bull. You know that you'd hate any man I marry."

He blinked, surprised, before laughing some and shaking his head, "Maybe. Sure you couldn't give the nun thing a try?"

She snorted and he grinned a little, "You wanted to be one when you were little…my itty bitty baby sister."

She stuck out her tongue, handing the mug to him, "I thought nuns could fly then too, didn't I?"

He laughed again, shaking his head, "True enough."

She sighed, sitting across from him, giving him a knowing look, "You'll get married too, y'know? Have a ton of mini-Keijis...scary."

He blushed and scoffed, "Me? Marry? Kids? Don't be silly…"

"Oh please, Keiji" she grunted, "You just have to lower your standards."

"I have standards because I don't want to pick the wrong one" he replied, sipping, "Don't get me wrong, I know I'm crazy about it but…"

She smirked, "Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it."

He snorted and looked around, "So where is he?"

"At work" she sighed, standing to get some cake from the fridge, "He's been working a lot lately."

"Sure he is…" grunted Keiji sarcastically.

She scowled, "Keiji."

"Right, right, more understanding" he sighed, "I'm sorry."

She snickered, "I bet you are."

He sighed again and she grasped his arm, "C'mon though! We should go to the arcade, we haven't been in ages!"

"Because I'm 20-years-old" Keiji laughed some.

"You're never too old for foosball!"

He stood, smirking, "I suppose you're right…"

Kaede wanted off the topic about marriage…that was a huge step. She smiled softly. She'd hit that bump when it came…she was content, just where they were…

She just wished…

Steiner trusted her.

He closed up when she asked any questions about his family or his childhood and got almost snippy…she knew they had plenty of time for that but…she got the strange idea that he'd never tell her if she didn't ask.

What could be so horrible that he couldn't trust her? Or…was it that painful? She sighed. Then she'd just stop asking…

She loved him…and if he loved her as much as he said, then he'd open up to her when he was ready. Kaede smiled sadly, hugging Keiji's arm. Just hopefully she wouldn't have to wait forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steiner buzzed around the kitchen busily, attempting to prepare as many meals as possible so he could leave early. He'd been working extra hard so he could compensate for not stealing…it was rough, he had to say, but well, it was a little bit more relieving, not to be breaking the law.

Of course, it also meant he wasn't sending as much money, but…

"Hey, Steiner" called the host.

"Yea?" he glanced over his shoulder, still chopping onions.

"Some broad is here to see you!"

Steiner scowled. 'Broad'? The only 'broad' he knew was Kaede…wiping his hands on his apron, he wandered out, about to scold the guy for calling her such before looking to the woman.

His stomach instantly turned with dread and he let out a massive groan.

She was a young looking woman, short boyish black hair and hazel eyes. She sat in a fine business suit, the skirt still rather skanky, her legs crossed and smoking a cigarette as she sipped a cup of tea. Biting his lip, Steiner tasted blood as he wandered over to her as if he were taking those final steps to the noose.

The woman blew a cloud of smoke, tapping her cigarette in a tray provided, not turning to look in Steiner's direction. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something, wondering what he'd done in a past life to deserve this.

"You look well" she finally said.

He nodded dumbly, finding no other response to that. She blew a ring of smoke, still staring straight ahead of her absently before saying:

"You're being rather stingy with your payments lately."

He grimaced, figuring that's what she was here for. He shifted on his feet and shrugged, commenting, "I send what you ask for. I only sent more before because it was just convenient to."

"And what's changed?" she questioned.

"…Does it matter?" he muttered.

"It does" she said shortly, "I've become used to those larger payments. These measly amounts you're sending now are only enough for _her._"

Steiner gritted his teeth, feeling angry, "That was the point in the first place."

She finally turned to look at him, her eyes expressionless before a coquettish smile crossed her face, her eyes becoming rather lusty.

"Who is she?" she asked suddenly.

"Who?" Steiner mumbled.

"Only a woman can come in and change things, Steiner" she sighed, grounding out her cigarette, "So if you're not sending as much money, you must be spending it on someone else."

"Its nothing like that" he assured curtly.

"Really…" her eyes narrowed, standing, "Then…I suggest you start sending your _normal _payments."

Steiner started to comment before she pulled him down by the front of his shirt, whispering in her ear, "Or…I'm sure your little girlfriend would love to hear how you fked your daddy's wife."

Steiner instantly pulled away, his cheeks hot with fury, only inhibited by the fact that he was at work and that was barely enough. Biting the inside of his mouth, he nodded shortly and stalked off towards the kitchen.

He…didn't want Kaede to know about that. But damn it, she was the one that didn't want him to steal. Leaning against the doorway, he clutched his head. Why…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…"

Kaede stared miserably, blowing out the candles on the coffee table and surrounding the living room silently. It was 2 am…she didn't have the energy for _that_ now and she even had school in the morning. Why was she up? She had waited for Steiner…he said he'd be home early.

And yet, he wasn't home.

She bit her lip and shook her head. So be it, she guessed. Something must've come up…or…

He was out stealing again.

Stiffening, angry that his beloved hobby would come above a promise to her, she started to walk to her room when the door opened. Glowering her shoulder, the thief in question came in, dressed all in black. Eye twitching, she 'hmph'd' and squared her shoulders, walking towards the bedroom. That jerk…

"What is it?" he grumbled, pulling off his shoes.

"Nothing" she said, simply.

"Whatever" he muttered, glowering at her, "You stayed up, waiting for me?"

She stared at him, shaking her head, "You said you'd be home early…but…whatever."

He grunted again and stalked over to her, grasping her wrists as she gasped. He shoved her roughly backwards against the wall and nipped her neck hard. She grimaced and pushed him away with her knee, scowling.

"What are you doing?!"

"That's what you wanted, right?" he said dryly.

"I WANTED to spend time with you" she hissed, pushing him completely away, "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" he demanded, his voice becoming strangely angry, "Like I'm the only one that does work around here and I'm tired and sometimes I'm too tired to drop my pants at your command?"

She gawked, "If you don't want to, I don't either!"

"Oh whatever, Kaede!" he scoffed, "I guess that's your compensation for doing nothing, right?"

Kaede felt her eyes burning. Yesterday when she was mopping the floor and washing windows, he pushed her away and told her he'd do it, joking that he was the maid around the house and whenever she tried to do anything, he took over so…what was this? Biting her lip, she just shook her head dumbly.

"I…I thought you…liked it."

"A good fk isn't hard to come by, Kaede" he said coolly.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she bit out, "And…that's all I am? A good fk? You said you-you loved me…"

"Love you? I can't stand you!" he snapped out, furious, "I can't believe I even threw myself into this!"

She inhaled sharply before swallowing the gargantuan lump in her throat but unable to stave off her tears. They rained down her face in a flood. Covering her trembling lips with her hands, she stifled a sob before rushing up the steps.

After the woman had left, Steiner left and went around and stole with Juke and Friedrick, something he hadn't done in nearly two months. Every time he snuck into a museum and stole something priceless, he saw Kaede's sad face, looking at him, disappointed. The last museum they hit, he was so torn that the alarms nearly caught him. He'd NEVER nearly been caught…so he was upset, angry…

But it all melted away when he saw the look on her face as she rushed up the steps in tears.

At first, he wasn't even really sure what he'd said but going over it all his head, he nearly choked.

He rushed after her but she'd already slammed and locked the door. Leaning against it, he wept.

"Kae, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm-I'm just tired and upset, okay? You-you know I didn't mean it!" he pleaded weakly.

He listened to her cry, miserable, sliding back against the door and begging for her to let him in, to let him apologize, to show her that he did love her…that she was the first thing he'd ever loved.

After an hour, two…a lifetime, the crying stopped and he felt impatient. Reaching into his pocket, pulling out his kit, he picked the lock. He'd let her calm down first but…the door clicked open with a 'snap' and he shoved the door open. His breath caught.

A lot of her stuff was gone…the window was open and the curtains billowed with the brisk early Spring winds. Walking slowly in, he gaped, stunned…she'd…left?

He glanced at the bed, the gauzy canopy open. He sat down, unsure of what to do, before the waning moonlight caught something beside him. Glancing to his side, he covered his mouth…the ring.

Picking it up, he felt a cool tear run down his cheek before he shivered, pressing the stone to his pursed lips. He didn't mean it…he was…he was dumb; he was taking his anger out on her. He did stupid things like that…but…

A crinkle sound interrupted his despair and he looked to his side again…a piece of paper. Picking it up, he read it and his heart broke.

'_I love you'- Kaede_

"Kaede…my angel" he whispered.

He swiftly shook his head. Get a hold of yourself, Steiner, she obviously just went to her parent's house…go by tomorrow when she's slept on it a little then talk to her.

But what would he say? What…what was there to say? He'd have to…tell her things he didn't want her to know about him. Like…like what Angie had said…what he did. She'd hate him…he couldn't bear it if she hated him.

There…had to be another way, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiji stood in the doorway of his sister's room, watching as she lied miserably in bed. She'd go to school then come home and lie there until dinner then go to bed. Keiji snarled. What had that bastard done?

She'd been there for about a week and a half. None of them asked what had happened. Keiji knew it was something Steiner had done...sometimes he'd wander to get a drink in the middle of the night and peeking outside was often startled to find him standing outside her window…

Keiji snorted, wandering away. He didn't know if Kaede knew but he wasn't going to tell her. He still didn't trust this guy and it seemed obvious if Kaede pretty much moved out and back home that he'd done something horrible.

He paused and sighed, glancing back towards her door. But then, she was just lying there, acting lifeless…that wasn't his baby sister and he'd never want it to be. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he pulled on his sweatshirt and his made his way outside, calling to his mother that he'd be back in time for dinner.

Walking to the house, he knocked at the door before returning his hands to the pocket of warmth. It was unnaturally cool this Spring…

Keiji jumped a little when the door swung open wildly and Steiner popped out, his eyes wide with hope.

"Kae--…oh."

His spirit instantly died and Keiji had to admit that he looked pretty awful. His eyes had deep sacks under them and his hair was rather tousled. Even his usually well-kept attire was wrinkled. Keiji poked his tongue into his cheek before finding words.

"What did you do to her?"

Steiner looked at him miserably, silently, before confessing, "I yelled at her and said some things I don't mean."

"Like what?" demanded Keiji angrily.

"It-it doesn't matter! I'll fess up to her, EVERYTHING, if she would just…come home and talk to me…" he finished sadly.

Keiji's eyes narrowed, "As far as I'm concerned, she's right where she should be, her REAL home."

Steiner returned the look darkly, commenting, "THIS is her REAL home. Without Kaede here, its nothing…"

He sighed languidly and shuffled away in a rather lifeless manner. Keiji scowled and sniffed, stalking back home. Walking into Kaede's room, she found the girl sniffling, her face reading that she'd been crying. Keiji huffed and grasped her wrists, pulling her up. She squealed and tried to wrench away but he grunted.

"What is this? Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?"

"Shut up, Keiji" she wept, "I--"

"—Am acting like a GIRL."

"I am a girl!" she bellowed, trying to pull away.

"Yea, you are" he relented, "But you're not acting like the girl you used to be. Kaede wouldn't let Steiner make her cry like this, Kaede wouldn't let herself be treated like dirt, Kaede wouldn't lie around like she's dead! Kaede wouldn't…"

He paused and she looked at him dismally as he added softly, "Kaede…wouldn't give up like this. Kaede would demand why Steiner is treating her this way and demand that he open up to her. And if he didn't, Kaede would just walk away."

She stared at him, surprised, as he visibly swallowed, shaking his head, "You told me that this was the guy you were willing to marry…if you're not willing to pick up the pieces, don't lie around like this and act like another day won't come…you're stronger than that, Kaede…"

He released her wrists and she bit her lip, shaking her head, "What…what happens if he doesn't tell me, Keiji?"

"Then you move on" he shrugged, "Other fish in the sea."

"But…he's my Prince" she whispered, "Even…if he hasn't tried to come by."

"He has" Keiji sighed, reneging his vow not to tell her, "He comes and stands by your window. I guess you never noticed."

She gasped and shoved him, "Keiji!"

"Don't beat me up! Just go and try to talk to him. He looks like crap" Keiji grumbled.

Kaede softly gasped again, "You…you went to see him, Keiji?"

"Yes" he mumbled, "I just wanted to see what I could do…and no, I didn't beat him up but I was tempted."

"Oh Keiji" she cried, hugging his neck.

"Stop that" he flustered, patting her back absently, "Now go before I change my mind."

She sat up and nodded, rushing from the house, back to the home she'd grown so used to and missed so much. Pushing her key into the knob, she took a deep breath before entering.

Steiner was sitting on the couch but instantly leapt to his feet when she entered. He let out a breath and walked towards her slowly. She bowed her head as he stood toe to toe with her. He reached out, his soft fingertips slowly lifting her chin so their gaze met. She inhaled a little. His eyes were so…tired….and sad.

"What can I do to make what I did better?" he asked sorrowfully,.

She stared at him before saying firmly, "What the hell made you go off like that? I-I didn't say anything to you, I didn't yell at you, I didn't--"

He pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her, nodding, "You didn't…I made a promise, broke it, and yelled at you…and you didn't yell at me, which is saying something, but…"

Steiner pulled her to the couch, sitting her down before letting out a resigned sigh, sounding exhausted before murmuring, "I got a visitor today."

"…Oh?"

"Yes…my step-mother."

Kaede blinked, surprised, "Stepmother?"

He shook his head miserably, "Yes…and she…she left me in a bad mood and I…I had to go steal some things and that made me even madder with myself and then…I came home and selfishly took it out on you…I didn't mean a word of it, Kae, I really didn't."

"…People don't say things they don't mean, Steiner" she whispered, staring at her feet.

"I do" he grunted, balling his fists before flexing them and whispering back, "I…I do mess things up when they're good because…because I always expect the very worst. That way…that way I'll never be hurt."

She lifted her eyes to him and asked warily, "Why…? What…happened to make you like that?"

He slowly looked away and she mumbled, "Can you tell me?"

"Will…it make things right between us?" he asked softly.

She stared at him, his pleading look making her sigh and nod, "As long as you…tell me everything."

"Everything…" he mumbled, shaking his head, "Everything…I…don't know where to start."

"Where any story starts…the beginning" she offered.

He rose to his feet and paced for a moment before laughing bitterly, "The beginning…"

Taking a deep breath, he said carefully, "My father…he was a businessman of some company in Germany. On a business trip…he met my mother…Yukina Mitsuki."

He stopped and offered her a heartbreaking smile, "She…really is pretty. Her hair is white and she has icy blue eyes…she's perfect."

Kaede nodded softly and he paced a bit more before continuing, "My father saw her…she was a waitress at a restaurant, I believe, and instantly became smitten with her. He…well, needless to say, asked her to his room and had his way with her. It was a one night stand for him…but a lifetime of sorrow for my mother."

He paused and Kaede watched his shoulders rise haggardly. She stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit, holding his hand and squeezing gently.

"Its okay…no rush" she said soothingly.

He sighed, "I'm…I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

"Take your time" she suggested.

"All right…well…my mother cornered my father as he planned to leave for Germany, telling him that she was pregnant. He was horrified that his status would be ruined because he got some random waitress pregnant in another country…so he forced her to come with him back to Germany. There was just…one detail" he mumbled, "He was already married."

Kaede gasped softly and Steiner shook his head, "Angie Ehkenbrich… when my father brought my mother home, all hell broke loose…but she was an up and coming business woman herself so she couldn't have the scandal of divorce so they just…kept my mother in a room, never letting her out, feeding her at will…"

Kaede gawked, "But that's awful!"

"I know…" he murmured, "But amazingly, she had me, completely healthy, paired with my father's green eyes."

Steiner trembled, shaking his head, "He never talked to me, never had any interest in me growing up. I mean, he was never there anyway, for anyone, not even Angie, but…and Angie, she-she treated me and mother horribly. She never fed us, she yelled and beat us, it was like…slavery."

"Oh Steiner" she whispered, "Didn't your mother ever think to leave?"

"My mother failed me more than either of them" he said bitterly, "She locked herself away in her own mind, allowed Angie to beat me senseless, forgot I even existed…I tried to do things to make her proud, to make her notice me. Like, learning Japanese…you notice I can speak it strangely and write it…horribly. But that's because I learned it myself."

She swallowed, remembering making fun of him for that and him laughing it off. She bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know that--"

He snorted, chuckling, "Oh please, Kaede, I really don't have an excuse for why my writings so bad STILL. I'm just lazy…"

She shook her head and he sighed, "But…she continued to ignore me, forget me…until I was around 12."

His face instantly blanched and he stared at her, biting his lip, "Kae…promise you won't think too badly of me. I can't…you can't hate me. I need you…"

Kaede stared at him, shocked. His hand was shaking almost violently and she grasped it, staring him in the eye.

"Tell me" she insisted, "I won't hate you if you just trust me."

"A-all right" he stuttered strangely before swallowing hard, "Like I said, my step-mother was ignored by my father as well…she beat us or whatever but then…then one day, when I was sleeping, she-she came into my room…"

Kaede felt his pulse rush and she stared at him as he covered his face, biting out, "She-she came in and…she…she was lonely. That's-that's what she said anyway. She was lonely and wanted some attention so she…she had sex with me."

Kaede inhaled, horrified, and his head drooped low, his voice broken and shaky, "I-I didn't like it…I didn't like the way it felt, the way she touched me, the things she said to me…it felt dirty, it felt…it felt so wrong."

"Steiner" she whispered.

He stood, pacing again, "She stopped for a while after the first time. I guess she felt…bad, if you could even say that. But she came back, did it again…then it started happening more frequently. Once a week, twice a week, daily…she took what was left of my innocence all over that house."

He stopped and stood still, his shoulders dropping low, "And…Kaede…I…I…started to like it."

Kaede stared at him, surprised, and he shivered, "It started to feel _good_. It was like I was finally _feeling _something. She pleasured me, she…she made me feel…alive. D-don't get me wrong, I never instigated it but I never stopped it either. I…I liked…feeling."

Kaede bit her lip, his agony bringing tears to her eyes as he swallowed again, his body trembling, "So there I was, 12-years-old, enjoying screwing with my father's wife. It would have went on…had he not found out."

Steiner buried his face in his hands, quaking, "He almost killed me, my father. He beat me and punched me, broke my nose…he would've killed me, Kae…until…"

He lifted his flushed face and whimpered, "My…mother attacked him."

Kaede inhaled and he hugged himself as if he was cold, "My mother had never said a word to me in 12 years of existence, never showed any emotion towards me, never hugged me or tousled my hair…_nothing_. But that once…that once she cut my father with a knife she'd gotten out of the kitchen, yelling, screaming to leave me alone, to not kill me because he couldn't keep his wife happy. The blood…the blood got all over my shirt."

Steiner suddenly coughed aggressively and Kaede winced, standing, "Baby, that's enough, its okay."

"No!" he barked before shaking his head, "No…if I don't finish now, I never will…"

She nodded slowly, worried, and he exhaled, "In those moments, she was my mother…she loved me."

He smiled a smile completely devoid of humor, "And I was her son…the one that loved fking his father's wife."

Kaede couldn't help crying but he whimpered, "I will never feel so ashamed as I did in those last moments. I'd let her down, I hadn't been a man, I hadn't gotten us out of that situation and even enjoyed sleeping with someone who used to beat us both black and blue. I was pathetic. I was…nothing…I was right back in that spot where I was…_nothing_. He disowned me, swore that if I ever came back there that he would kill me. And to seal the deal, he was keeping my mother…but-but the only way she'd eat is if…I…made money for her."

Like a bright light filling the darkness, everything became clear to Kaede and it absolutely broke her heart…he wasn't stealing as a _hobby…_

He was stealing to support his mother…

"I left…I left and jumped the first ship I could…I ended up here, in Japan, on a snowy night. I wandered through the fields in my bloody shirt…that's-that's where I met Juke and Friedrick. They-they were thieves. I didn't care how I got the money, I just needed to make it. I spent night and day training myself to be the best, to have a steady income. I'd make up what I did to her" he said in a strangely manic voice.

"Steiner…" she reached out for him.

He turned to her with a weird smile, his face flushed, as he rambled, "You're-you're the first person to ever love me right out, Kaede, the only one that's ever made me happy. So you-you can't hate me. Please…please don't ever hate me. I know I'm a monster but I need you….I need you…"

Kaede screamed as he fell over, apparently fainting. She rushed to his side and found him burning with fever. She wept, shaking her head.

"I don't…I can't hate you. I love you…" she cried to him, kissing his forehead, the skin so hot it caused her lips to tingle.

God…God, if she knew, she would have never asked him…biting her lip, she swore to herself that as long as she lived, she would not allow him to relive that, to think he was a monster. What that woman did to him was rape…he was a child, 12-years old? He responded because he was neglected but it was rape nonetheless. He was no monster…easing him to consciousness, she took the long stumble with him up the steps and started the race to nurse him back to health.

And while she did so, she sorted through her brain. She would not let this go unpunished.

That bitch would pay.


	14. Just For Him

Chapter 13: Just For Him

Disclaimer: Don't own this Harvest Moon, I do not!

Author's Note: Oi, how long was that one? O.o But um, here we are…really short compared to the last few but I thought I needed to update. And I accomplished the point in six pages xsweatdropx No, not done (I don't know why I have the tendency to write each chapter like the stories ending o.O) But we're in the main drag… I forsee maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. Wow, huh? Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steiner felt like iron was attached to his eyelids and he was sweltering underneath his skin. But he felt cold…so tired, he thought weakly. Biting his pale lips, he forced himself to look to his side. He expected Kaede to be gone, to have a little note with the words 'I hate you' written across it.

He exhaled brokenly. Kae…

She was beside him, curled up, sleeping gently. He stared at her in near unbelief. The sun shined in on her pale skin and he reached out, just to feel if she was real, pressing his palm against her cheek. She whined and he quickly pulled away but in vain, as her eyes opened and she instantly sat up.

"Steiner! You're awake, thank God!"

She hugged him delicately and he groaned, his whole body aching to the point where he couldn't even lift his arm again. But he couldn't help his little gasp as she kissed his lips gingerly. She pulled away and stared at him, confused.

"What?"

"N-nothing…" he said, raspy, his cheeks burning with fever and joy, "I…I don't know. I just didn't expect you to--"

"Be here?" he whispered, stroking his matted hair, "I told you I'd never hate you, baby…"

He closed his eyes and smiled vaguely, tears slightly welling in his eyes, "God, I'm so lame…crying."

Kaede snorted, kissing his cheeks, "No you're not. Here…we need to get this fever down."

He nodded softly as she rushed into the bathroom, returning with a cool cloth and pressing it against his forehead. She stood up straight and tapped her chin.

"I'll make you soup."

Steiner couldn't help feeling a little horrified but she stuck out her tongue, "Miso, dummy! Not brain surgery."

"All right" he chuckled, frail.

She started out but stopped and cleared her throat slowly, "Steiner…don't…get worked up."

He closed his eyes. He knew it…

"But…Angie? Why'd she come by yesterday to see you?"

His eyes popped open, shocked…not quite what he was expecting. Grimacing, he mumbled, "I-I haven't been stealing lately and sending money I work from overtime at the restaurant…she came to tell me that it wasn't enough, what I was sending now."

"…I see" Kaede said shortly.

"Kae…"

"Let me get your soup" she smiled brightly, "I won't make it too salty."

He stared at her and smiled, nodding, as she rushed off. Steiner snuggled down into the sheets and felt himself slowly doze off. So…everything was okay? …Was that normal? …Normal…was nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Koji sipped his latte as he went through the daily reports in his office on the mainland. Cricking his neck, he winced and sighed before returning to the computer. He glanced at a family picture briefly, smiling. It was back when Kaede was his tiny little princess, wearing a frilly pink dress, her hair in two pigtails with the stereotypical matching ribbons. She sat in his lap, grinning proudly though missing her two front teeth. Keiji stood beside them solemnly and Popuri smiled. He stared a moment longer before frowning.

He remembered when he learned he couldn't fix Jill's problems anymore, that he could only comfort her…it ate him up inside…but his child, his little girl…it destroyed him. She was just like Jill too, not telling him anything. He pursed his lips. God help Steiner if Koji found out he was just like Cliff had been…

Standing, he sighed and continued to drink his coffee. But no…he didn't get that from her. Kaede was distraught but she was nowhere as distressed as Jill had been in those days. It looked like they'd had a fight…an upsetting one, and she just came home…then left again. It really made him happy when she came home…but he guessed he would just have to get used to the fact…

He smiled sadly. She wasn't his anymore.

"Daddy?"

Koji jumped and looked over his shoulder, surprised. Kaede walked in, wearing a black pair of tight jeans and a white clingy sweater…and her whole appearance had changed too…he smiled though, pushing away his thoughts.

"Hey princess…what are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to her.

She hugged him and he was surprised to find her shaking. He rubbed her back and leaned back to look at her, worried.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Daddy…I need some help…or advice, either one" she whispered.

"Both for you" he replied, sitting her down at the chair across from his desk, "What's up?"

"I…I shouldn't tell you this…"

"Tell me" he insisted, leaning forward.

"P-promise you won't tell anyone, daddy? Not even mama…well…mama, but no one else?"

He nodded and she finally relaxed, "Steiner and I…we'd gotten into a fight."

Koji's eyes darkened, "That's what I thought--"

"But…but he…explained…why and I don't know what to do, where to even begin" she whispered.

"About what?" Koji questioned, puzzled.

Swallowing, she murmured, "When he was 12, his…his stepmother…she raped him…a lot."

Koji gawked, stunned…he wasn't quite expecting that one. Swallowing a couple of times, he murmured.

"Oh…I…I didn't--"

"I didn't either" she whispered, "But…but she was never punished, daddy! She not only raped Steiner but she beat him, forces his mother to stay there--"

"Wait, wait" he quickly waved a hand, his mind swimming, "Just…slowly."

She grimaced and nodded, telling him the story over, leaving out that minor detail about being a phantom thief…Koji tucked a strand of his dark brown hair behind his ear before standing, whistling lowly.

"Poor kid…"

"I want her to be punished, daddy. She has to be!" Kaede sobbed.

"I know, princess, but…"

"But…?"

"It'll be a hard case" he sighed, "That was 9 years ago. There hasn't been any DNA evidence, you have the ridiculous credibility standards, no witnesses--"

"His mother was there!" Kaede protested.

"And didn't Steiner tell you she was mute for most of the time? They'd challenge her sanity and ethics."

Kaede's lip trembled and Koji shook his head, pulling her into his embrace, "I'm not trying to bring you down, baby, I just don't want you to go out and think it'll be a cakewalk. I'm proud of you…"

She let him hold her as she realized she had figured it'd be easy to get this woman and her husband in trouble…it pained her, greatly, but…

But maybe she shouldn't push it.

Steiner would be furious and ashamed if this became a trial. He had been so afraid of what she would think of him…she didn't want to hurt him any more.

But it burned her inside…that he was raised in such an environment, that even to this day they controlled him, kept his mother there…sighing, she crushed her face into her daddy's chest, sniffing. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you worry, princess" he murmured, "Daddy will take care of it for you."

"What…? Th-that's okay daddy" she shook her head.

He knelt and smiled at her, "You still trust me?"

"What? Of course I do, daddy" she wiped her eyes, "I just--"

"Then leave it to me…you and Steiner will be just fine."

"All right…" she murmured reluctantly.

He nodded and looked at her warmly, "Kae…don't…don't ever be afraid to tell me anything that hurts you, alright?"

She blinked, "Of course, daddy."

Koji slammed down in his chair as she left and sighed, clicking onto his computer and looking up any 'Eckenbrichs' in Germany…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede sighed, carrying a bag of canned soup. Her miso had come out fairly salty regardless of her promise…bless Steiner's heart, he finished it, but she wasn't going to force him to eat her poison. She pouted…note to self: learn how to cook.

Opening the door, she instantly gasped as she found Steiner slumped over the railing, his back rising and falling haggardly as he apparently fought for breath. Dropping the paper bag, she rushed over to him.

"Steiner! What are you doing out of bed?"

"W-whe-where were you?" he gasped out, his cheeks bright red with fever.

She sighed, "I just went to see my daddy…baby, I keep telling you, I'm not going to disappear. I still have to take care of things outside of the house too though…"

He dropped his head on her shoulder, his breath heavy, "I know…I'm sorry…I just…"

She helped him back up the steps and shook her head, pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, "I love you…you know I mean that, right?"

He nodded weakly and she kissed his nose, "Then stop getting out of bed and worrying yourself into another fever. If you don't get better soon, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Steiner grimaced and shook his head rapidly, "I'm fine, really…see?"

Kaede squealed as he pinched her thigh and pouted at him.

"You're such a perv! Are you really sick?"

He groaned, dropping his hand weakly and closing his eyes, "Pinching your ass just wore me out…do you need to ask?"

She giggled and kissed his forehead, cuddling into his side. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her before murmuring.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"If you like" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I…I really do love you, Kae" he whispered as he dozed off.

She watched as he fell asleep and sighed. And she loved him so much…why did it have to feel like she failed him though?

Well, she'd make it up to him, she'd make him feel how much he was worth…she wanted everyday to be perfect.

Just for him…


	15. I Will Let You Down

**Chapter 14**: I Will Let You Down…

**Disclaimer**: No ownest Harvest Moon-est.

**Author's Note**: I am backkkk and I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I did. I might have the cutest niece ever n.n I'm going to rack out a few chapters today because these next two weeks are going to be horrible as my first college semester ends… utterly amazing! I made it! But anywho, this chapter is, obviously by the title, very sad…I'm actually very proud of this chapter too, as there's a balance of sadness, two lemons, and some comedy. But enough of that, happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my Gawd, isn't it awesome??"

Steiner stared at the statue, almost in disbelief that he was right next to this hugely famous piece of artwork. Alas…

"I'm not much on seeing a guy's balls, Kae, but if you say so" he replied, turning to go elsewhere.

Kaede gawked, hitting him, "This is Michelangelo's David!!"

"And still is a statue of a naked guy. It's breathtaking, but still a naked guy."

She scowled at him and he smirked, "Plus, I'm bigger."

"Oh my God, why did I bring you here?" she groaned, shaking her head.

He laughed and slung his hand around her waist, leading her away, "I'm kidding, baby, I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to stare at a naked statue."

She smiled and closed her eyes, basking in his scent. Summer break had finally come for Kaede so her and Steiner decided to use the tickets her father gave her. Italy was amazing…

Kaede stared at him as he eyeballed the artwork absently as they passed. She had grudgingly allowed him to continue on in his phantom thieving. At least, until he could find a better alternative. He'd stared at her for a moment when she gave her consent before sharply turning his head, mumbling, and insisting on going on a long walk. But she refused him.

"_I understand, Steiner, sweetie…" _she had grasped his hands, kissing them.

He had stared at her miserably, _"But that's just it, Kae…you shouldn't have to."_

Kaede knew he hated himself for it and Koji even offered to send money in his stead…but Kaede refused, knowing Steiner wouldn't have it. Shaking her head, she sighed. No! They were on vacation. Alone. Together. Forget all that. She smiled up at him, pulling him to a stop to admire another classic before pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, noting his bemused look.

"Oh, uh…" he murmured, blushing randomly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how much I could get if I stole these…" he trailed off, turning away from her.

She scowled at him. While they were packing, she 'accidentally' told him not to steal anything here. He nearly went insane with anger and they had a huge fight but she apologized, knowing she'd insulted him on something really touchy anyway…

He shook his head though, leaning down and kissing her, "I don't intend to steal anything, Kae, just…what I've become."

Steiner sounded depressed and Kaede hated that…leading him away, she sighed, "I know, why don't we leave and go shopping instead?"

His eyes lit up and she smirked, "Such a girl."

He pouted cutely and she giggled. Kaede would fight hard to keep him away from the pain…whatever it meant, she would never let him get hurt as long as she had the power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji moaned steamily as Popuri ran her tongue up and down his shaft. He couldn't help arching against her expert tongue, clinging to the unfamiliar sheets as his eyes rolled back.

"_Po_" he groaned, "I-we-no…we're-we're not supposed to be having _fun _on this trip."

Popuri giggled despite herself, lifting her lips, stroking him as she took another long lick. He trembled and she sighed.

"But still…we don't have Rosa or Miru here and I haven't had you in _so long_" she mock-whined.

Dropping kisses on the base of his manhood, he forced his eyes open and groaned again. Koji wished his wife would stop…well, maybe a percentage of him.

When Koji learned that Kaede and Steiner were using the tickets this month, he almost instantly scheduled all of his work to be at home for two weeks and bought two tickets…

Two tickets for Germany.

It didn't take long to find Steiner's father, really. Maybe a week at most. Gerlach Ehkenbrich…he was one of the wealthiest businessmen in all of Germany. When Koji saw how much the man netted from his company, his blood boiled. So the bastard was bringing in possibly more than a million a month and was forcing his son to take care of his mother WHO he was holding hostage in the first place? Was something not wrong with this picture?

So Koji researched the man back and forth, even going as far as to see what Keiji's modern school books said about him, for three months. His intentions were to send the police in, at first…but then he decided he'd much rather grasp the situation himself. Thus, packing himself, his wife, Nelly, and Elli up, he left his twins with Jill and Cliff and went off to investigate.

This was strictly business, he told himself as Popuri pleasured him before his thoughts became muddled. But…they hadn't had each other in a while, he would admit. He grimaced and pushed her head up, staring down at his erection before flinching.

"Baby, c'mon…" he whined.

"It's 10 o'clock at night, Koji" Popuri scowled, "How much are you really going to be able to do right now?"

They all were suffering serious lag and thrown off by the time so now they were almost wide awake in the middle of the night. And apparently, Popuri was ready to use this time to good use…

He grunted and she squealed as he grabbed her hips, forcing her onto her hands and knees. Popuri moaned happily as he pushed inside from behind, parting her with his fingers. Koji smiled seductively, whispering huskily in her ear.

"My, my baby _did _want me, didn't she?"

She moaned again, playing with her nipples, "My Koji always gets me wet."

He groaned once again as he got harder, scolding himself for being so bad…but then, his wife just said it, so what did that make her?

"I might have to spank you for being so naughty…" he growled playfully between thrusts.

She purred, "I insist…"

He pulled out, forcing her onto her back, lying on top of her, staring at her heaving form…her body was perfect…everything it was when he married her though her breasts definitely were a bit larger. Koji grinned as he flicked on between his fingers…yet, they were quite perky…

Popuri moaned as he leant down and ravished the nub with his tongue. Steiner's father…he wasn't expecting his one night fling to become pregnant, had he? Koji hadn't expected Popuri's nightly visits to his bed making her pregnant either though…

And yet, the outcome was so very different.

Popuri nearly screamed with frustration as he pushed his finger into her.

"I don't want your finger" she glowered at him, pouting.

He grinned seductively, whispering into her ear, his fingers pumping all the same, "I know what you want…but you have to beg for it."

"I will not beg for something that belongs to me" she said plainly before grasping him.

He couldn't help but laugh, covering her grabby hand with his, winking, "It belongs to _you, _does it? I don't know, I think its attached to MY body…"

"Yea, well, as soon as you put that ring on your finger, I gained exclusive access" she stated, trying to pull him inside her.

He chuckled and pulled his finger out, sucking his index and pointer finger, moaning.

"Mmm, so good…"

"Koji" she scowled.

He stuck his middle finger into her mouth and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she demanded at his implications.

He grinned and ran the tip of his penis down her folds teasingly. Koji was greatly amused as she gave him a death glare, though moaning.

"I don't know…" he finally answered, "Isn't that what you want me to do?"

"I'm not even sure anymore" she grumbled, displeased.

He pushed in and she moaned, grasping his head as he whispered into her ear, his voice velvety.

"Say you're such a bad little girl."

She whined, repeating, and he closed his eyes, aroused, "That's right…now say how bad you want my cock…"

"So bad…" she cried, arching against him.

He purred, slamming his hips hard against her, his thrusts rushed and perfect, "What's my name?"

Popuri always screamed his name pretty loudly and he moaned, climaxing, and kissing her passionately, stifling her screams. After a moment, he rolled off and laughed a little as she shoved him.

"What got into you? Are you watching porn again?"

He laughed again and turned on his side, smiling smugly, "I don't know, maybe I was acting out those cheesy romance novels you like to read."

She shoved him again and he chuckled, kissing her hand. Gerlach Eckenbrich had felt the need to take this woman away from the only home she knew, pretty much treated her as if she were lower than dirt after HE was the one that had an affair, and now was forcing his ONLY child to pay for her…

And yet…here Koji was, with four beautiful children, a wonderful family, and a wife…whom, he just had amazing sex with. He had money too…maybe not as much as Eckenbrich, but they lived beyond comfortably and he still saw them. At least enough where his wife didn't feel it necessary to sleep with someone else, let alone his own child.

Frowning, he lied down completely on his side, feeling glum suddenly. Popuri stared at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and pulling the hotel covers over them.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" she said suddenly, her voice gentle.

He blinked at her and sighed, looking off, "Doesn't it bother you? I just…I just couldn't begin to imagine how a man could do that to his own child…and the mother of his child too."

"Because you've always broken your neck to make everything perfect for each and every one of us. Look, you're even here now to help your daughter and her boyfriend" she murmured, stroking his cheek, "And because you've always taken responsibility for everything. Seeing someone as irresponsible as Steiner's dad…it irks you."

Koji closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head, "Yea…I can't imagine not waking up with you everyday…living for work and money…I couldn't do it. I love you…"

"I love you too" she replied, snuggling against him.

He watched as she finally dozed off before kissing the top of her head. Steiner's mother…Yukina Satsuki…her and Popuri had been in almost the same predicament. It may not have been any of his business but…he had to help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede yawned softly, the sunlight shining in brightly on her through the suite windows. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned again.

"Mm, you trying to get me up this early in the morning, Kae?"

Kaede blinked sleepily at Steiner's voice. He was sitting at the table nearby, drinking a cup of coffee and watching her. She scowled.

"You're already up, what are you talking about?"

He grinned and stood, walking over and crawling on the bed, leaning over her. She gasped as he pushed her hand into his pajama pants. Kaede flushed and shoved him.

"You are quite possibly the horniest man alive."

"You know how much I love your tits" he stated, strangely solemn.

She glanced down and squealed, pulling her nightgown back. Damn her nipples and their refusing to stay under clothing. He reached out and flicked them.

"Noo, I liked them better the other way" he whined.

"I bet."

She stood, stretching once more and leaving him to lie there and watch her. Steiner finally cleared his throat.

"Kaede…you know I…appreciate what you've been trying to do, I really do, but…I'm not that much of a basket case…"

She glanced at him as he looked at her hopefully. Kaede sighed. Three months, she'd cut down on their…sexual activity. No, it wasn't completely gone…she would go down on him whenever he seemed to need it. But she believed that his desire to have sex so often was tied to what happened with his step-mother. Like a craving for that love he had so desired then…but she wanted to show him that she could love him without doing it so often. But with Steiner, that was probably hell.

Twirling her hair around her finger, she stood at the end of the bed and shook her head, "I don't think…"

"I don't think you understand how much I want you" he growled, grasping her waist.

"Believe me, I do" she smirked, crossing her arms, as he 'poked' her.

"Then c'mon" he whined, "We're on vacation and it would make my day…"

Kaede stared at him before sighing, "Can't I suck you off instead?"

"No" he scowled, irritated.

She sulked, "Well thanks, that makes me feel good."

His glower melted as he grimaced, "I-I don't mean it like that…you know you give really good head. But…its not…_that._"

Kaede sighed again and stared at him solemnly, "You know I love you, right?"

He nodded, nipping at her neck, "And I love my Kae so much…just please understand that this isn't just lust, I need you…"

She winced but softly nodded, pulling his flannel pajama pants down. He groaned and nearly ripped her gown off. Pulling her back on top of him, he kissed her ardently, his tongue dancing with hers wildly. He slipped his fingers into the thong she'd taken to wearing and pulled them off. He whimpered as their bodies rubbed against each other, the heat intoxicating. Turning her over so he was on top, he kissed down her neck to her rosy nipples, sucking them gently. She moaned and murmured his name.

"_This is more than I'll ever deserve" _he thought sadly to himself, _"How did I get so lucky?"_

He continued down her body, pushing her legs apart and licking inside her deeply. She screamed, running her fingers through his hair. He moaned as she came, feeling his need for release increasing as well. But Kaede forced him onto his back and sat, pushing him inside her. He moaned, the feeling almost foreign now. His eyes closed with ecstasy and he thrust upward as she rode him. His orgasm was nearly too much for him and his body heaved uncontrollably. Kaede collapsed on top of his chest, pulling out. He fought for breath and chuckled.

"Man…maybe there's something to those dry spells…"

She snickered sleepily and closed her eyes, "Do you feel better?"

"I wasn't really feeling bad to begin with" he admitted, "I was just sex starved, tis all…"

She snorted before murmuring, dozing off, "The sex part…you know…its only a small part of this, right?"

"'This'?" he questioned, staring down at her.

"Us…"

He gaped for a moment and watched her fall asleep before giving her an answer…he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut the hell up, Nelly."

Nelly grinned at his brother as they took a taxi towards the Eckenbrich estate. Popuri blushed heavily and Elli smiled smugly at her. Of course, the two were backup in case anything were to happen so they joined them on this trip…and naturally, they had rooms next to each other so…

"Have you no shame?" sighed Elli jokingly, "The way you were screaming, it was almost like I was a foot away from you. I can only imagine everyone else on the floor."

Popuri turned ever redder and covered her face with her hands. Koji had the grace to blush before grunting.

"Whatever."

Nelly suddenly went sober, "Well, now that the jestings out of the way, how are we going about this?"

Koji blinked at him, surprised, before sighing, "I go in, discuss stocks, Elli and you sneak in and investigate, and Popuri will wait outside for our _further _backup."

"And if he has murder security?"

"I have heard from a source that he has fired five sets of security, thus, having trouble finding any more. So you should be fine."

The taxi stopped and Koji sent one last look at their driver. The fellow just looked baffled and Koji smiled, pleased. Thank God for Japanese.

Popuri walked down the street, standing between the bushes. Nelly and Elli instantly went around, carefully avoiding anything that would possibly give them away. Koji straightened his tie and went to knock on the door…surprisingly…Gerlach answered the door.

He was a very tall man, around 6'3. He had blond hair cut very neatly and wearing a business suit as well. He was serious, something Koji had never gotten from his son too often…but those eyes…those bright green eyes. There was no mistaking.

This was Steiner's father.

"You're the broker?" said the man instantly.

"Um, yes--"

"Bah" he grunted, his voice thick and German, "Why they send a Japanese man--"

Koji smiled tightly, "My English is very good, sir. I'm ideal for this sort of thing."

The man turned back and sized him up before nodding swiftly, leading him towards an office in the back.

Koji frowned and could tell that this place was probably horrible for a little boy coming up. Steiner probably was very lonely…it was so huge and not comfortable in the least. Even the vast office felt rather foreboding but Koji easily kept his cool.

They discussed real business for a while and Koji had to keep himself from launching at the man and attacking him. Nearly killing his son because his wife was molesting him…ugh, clear head, Koji.

"Gerlach!!"

The man instantly looked completely apprehensive as he looked up, obviously about to yell at the voice. But he paused and Koji looked back. He inhaled sharply.

A woman shoved Elli inside on the floor, angry. Elli flew to her feet and glared at the woman heatedly.

"Who the hell is this?" demanded Gerlach angrily.

"She was wandering around our house!" snapped the woman.

So this was Angeline Eckenbrich…

"Then call the police" the man spat, standing and stomping quickly over to Elli and grasping her wrist, "I'll make sure you don't ever see the light of day again, girl."

Elli snapped her wrist away and stared at him as if she were looking at the devil himself. Koji swallowed. From her demeanor, he could tell she'd found something.

"You're…you're a monster" she said, her voice rippling, "A cold, heartless, horrible monster!! You'll burn in hell!!"

The man reached to slap her but Koji caught his hand, scowling, "No."

"No? I see! This was all a trick, wasn't it?" the man hissed.

"Something like that" grumbled Koji, "Gerlach Ehkenbrich, I'm pretty much the father-in-law of your estranged son, Steiner. And I want to know exactly what you've done with Yukina Satsuki."

The man blanched almost instantly, gaping for words and Angie scoffed, "I don't see how its any of your business."

Koji glared at her, "I'd keep quiet if I were you. I have to say, if you needed a dick that bad, its rather sad you had to turn to your step-son."

It was her turn to go white and Gerlach came back to his senses, enraged, "Get out of my house!!"

Suddenly, it sounded like hundreds of people were in the estate and Koji stared at him, shaking his head, "I don't think so."

At that moment, Shin walked in, followed by three or four other army officers. The older Yagami brother spoke to the soldiers in their native German tongue and they instantly rushed off. Gerlach looked around, his face filled with horror.

"W-w-what's going on?"

"Eckenbrich?" Shin questioned.

"Y-yes…"

Shin handed him a slip of paper, "Permit to search your home."

"On what grounds?!" demanded Angie, growing paler by the second.

"Forcing a person to stay against their will is illegal you know, not to mention kidnapping" he explained rather dryly.

Elli, who'd been silent, tapped Koji and Shin's arm, "Guys…I…I found her."

They both turned to her, stunned, and Koji felt relieved, "Then show us, Elli."

"…All right."

Elli's attitude was scaring Koji but he thought maybe she just looked a little rough. After all, they probably didn't feed her as much as they could or something. But everything would be fine.

But as she led them down a dank, repugnant smelling basement, Koji felt his stomach turn over.

In the corner of the room, a body sat…decomposing, rotting…

…Dead.

Koji's hand flew to his mouth and he shook his head rapidly, stepping back.

"N-no…"

Shin looked utterly disgusted and snapped, furious, "Men, arrest those two!"

Nelly stood, staring at the body before shaking his head, looking disturbed, "I…I can't believe…"

"B-bring the woman here!" barked Koji.

Shin nodded shortly at one of his nearby officers who ran off to relay the message. Angie was brought down and looked incensed. Koji was trembling with rage.

"How…how long has she been…?"

"I want a lawyer" she said simply.

Nelly quickly grabbed his starting twin who yelled at her, his face red, "If you don't start talking, not even a lawyer can save you from me strangling you!"

Angie scoffed, "I would say she stopped eating around…"

She paused and they all seethed as she actually had to count.

"Maybe a year?"

"A year?! A year and you've let this poor woman sit and rot?!" Elli screamed.

"It's not my fault! She refused to eat or anything anymore so she just starved to death!"

"So for a year, you've been taking Steiner's money? What have you been doing with it?" demanded Koji, beside himself.

"…Gerlach…doesn't allow me much of an allowance" she mumbled under her breath.

Koji was utterly and completely speechless. Shin hissed, "GET her out of here before I lose it."

The soldiers dragged her off and Koji gagged. Nelly rubbed his back and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Koji…"

Koji had failed…not only had he failed Kaede…

But Steiner too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Popuri walked towards her and Koji's bedroom with a tray of soup and crackers. Inhaling, she walked in and stared at her husband._

_They got on the very next flight out of Germany. Upon landing, Koji got really sick and ill, throwing up and hot with fever. Popuri had commanded he take the next few weeks off to get over the sickness…and ever since, he'd been refusing to eat._

_He lied in bed, on top of the sheets, looking at the ceiling, hollow. It hurt Popuri's heart to see him like this but she could do almost nothing to console him. It was like his own mother had been in that basement…_

_From what they heard from Shin, the woman and man would be charged for kidnapping, manslaughter, and other various offenses. But…it still didn't feel like enough. _

_Sitting beside her husband, she smiled brightly for his sake, and set the tray down, "Here sweetie, I brought you something to eat."_

"_I'm not hungry" he said, robotic._

"_Koji, you've lost almost eight pounds, you have to eat something" Popuri protested._

"_I'm not hungry, Popuri! Mind your own damn business!" he snapped angrily._

_He was also very prone to mood swings lately and for the most part, Popuri let them go, no matter how hurtful they were…but now, she was starting to get irritated. Flying to her feet, she screamed._

"_No matter what your name means, you are not a god, Koji Yagami!! Nothing you could do could save Steiner's mother and you know that!!"_

_He flew up, furious, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_

"_That means that every little tragedy, every little disappointment, they're not in your control! What happened to Steiner's mother is horrible but it doesn't mean you have to sit around here and starve yourself and take it out on everyone else!" she yelled._

_He opened his mouth but she sobbed, "You feel responsible for her but what about me? What about your children? Don't you have a responsibility to us to get better and keep on going? You've been yelling at me and the kids and telling me not to worry…how could you be so hurtful? That's not my Koji…."_

_Koji gawked as she backed away, covering her face with her hands, crying. After a split second, she shook her head, lifting her head, her eyes still glistening with tears._

"_I'm sorry…I…I know you're upset…I…just…you-you don't have to eat anything. J-just try and drink the tea or something. I'll-I'll leave you…"_

_She gasped as his arms embraced her tightly, his lips brushing her forehead tenderly. He shook his head, taking her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. He looked infinitely weary…_

"_Don't ever leave me."_

_Popuri winced, "I-I don't mean like that…"_

"_Regardless. You're absolutely right…you're the most important thing to me, along with our kids. And I'm ashamed of how I've been treating my princess…" he kissed her, "Tell you what…I'll come downstairs after I take a shower and we can all eat together."_

_Wiping her eyes, she nodded, "I'd like that."_

_He gave his first real smile in nearly three weeks before letting her go. Popuri let out a deep breath and picked up his tray…perfect as always._

_Miru and Rosa were ecstatic that daddy finally was back to 'normal'. Keiji had went to study American law in a work-study program and Kaede was still in Italy. Popuri smiled as Koji tucked the kids into bed after dinner. Sinking into bed beside him, she cautiously snuggled against him and he grimaced, laughing rather bitterly._

"_Sheesh…you're scared to touch me?"_

_She gasped, shaking her head, "N-no! I just--"_

_He shook his head, kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry, baby…"_

"_Its alright" she murmured, completely comfortable._

"_No…"_

_They lied there in blissful silence for a moment before he murmured, "You know, as much as the act repulsed and disturbed me, the real thing that makes me feel so sick is…"_

_She glanced up at him, his melancholy affecting her as he murmured, "Is that I have to tell him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're home!!"

Koji's shoulders stiffened as Kaede's happy voice rang through the house. Popuri rushed to the door, giving her daughter a hug and asking brightly about the trip. Kaede spoke in length before questioning where daddy was? He grimaced but stood, walking in to make an appearance. Kaede's back was to him and he found himself chuckling at her tan. She turned around, a big smile on her face. It instantly melted though when she saw him.

"Daddy…? Oh my God, you look awful! Are you sick?" she gasped, rushing to him.

Koji really wasn't that big of a man…he'd always been kind of sinewy and lanky so those eight pounds he lost really did a surprising number. Not to mention he was rather pale and he looked like he hadn't seen sleep in years. He grimaced, not able to bring himself to look at the figure standing near Kaede. Be strong, Koji…

Kaede wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm just getting over the flu, sweetie, but I'm just fine."

"Are you sure…?" she questioned, worried.

He nodded and she unraveled her arms before nodding slowly. She then grew cheery again and rushed over to Steiner, taking a huge bag he was carrying, and handing out souvenirs to each of them. Koji steadied himself and finally forced his gaze to Steiner's face.

The usually snow white male had also gotten a tan in Italy and was watching Kaede with a warm smile on his face. Koji felt himself waver but shook it off quickly.

"Steiner."

Steiner looked up, as did Kaede, maybe a little surprised he was talking to him. Koji swallowed and scratched his head.

"Did you…guys see the news while you were in Italy?"

Steiner and Kaede glanced at each other and Kaede shook her head, "No…probably the last thing on our mind, really."

Gerlach being the multi-millionaire that he was, the whole ordeal was all over the news. Koji had been fearful that he'd find out that way but…sighing, Koji replied.

"Okay…well, Steiner…can we…talk?"

Steiner looked befuddled and Kaede looked rather horrified. Koji had to smirk at her despite himself.

"I'm not going to do anything to him, Kaede, we just need to chat, all right?"

"O-okay…" she said reluctantly.

Popuri kissed Koji's cheek, leaning in and whispering into his ear that she'd tell Kaede what happened. He nodded before leading the confused Steiner outside towards the deserted town square.

Having Steiner sit on a bench, he took a deep breath and jumped right in.

"Steiner, Kaede told me all about what happened to you as a child."

Steiner's eyes widened before shifting nervously. Koji shook his head.

"Don't be mad with her. She didn't tell me just to tell me…just to get advice. She had been rather hell-bent on avenging you and getting them punished."

He looked up, horrified, "Sh-she didn't try to do anything, did she?"

"I convinced her that trying to find credible ground for anything they did to you would be nearly impossible now."

Steiner looked instantly relieved and Koji sighed, "But I did some investigating…at least, my plan was to at least get your mother out."

Steiner's head shot up and he gawked, "W-wha?"

"I set up a meeting with your father, a mock-business meeting, and had Elli and Nelly look around while I kept him busy."

Steiner stood, looking stunned, "Are-are you nuts?! My father's insane!!"

"Steiner" he mumbled, "…We…we found your mother."

Though he still looked furious, his eyes brightened a little and Koji almost was ready to run away at that second. Koji sat down and looked at his feet. Ugh, this was so hard…

"Well…? Where is she?" he asked, his voice betraying some excitement.

"Steiner…it…it hurts me so much to tell you this…"

"What…? Is she sick?" he asked, worried.

"Steiner, when we found her in the basement, I mean, that's…she…" Koji stared the man straight in the face and said as strongly as he could, "Steiner, she was already dead by the time we got there."

Steiner's hopeful face turned into something of complete disbelief. He grew pale and slammed down onto the bench, silent. After a moment though, he shook his head.

"No, that can't be right. I sent enough money for her to live comfortably, I made sure of that."

"Though your step-mother said that she refused to eat, her autopsy read that she hadn't been eating much to begin with so she just…starved" whispered Koji.

"No!" snapped Steiner, flying to his feet again, "She's-she's-she can't!! I-I didn't get a chance to apologize to her, to make things right!!"

Koji felt his eyes burn as Steiner started to break down, "I-I don't understand…was…was it not enough? Should-should I have sent more?"

"Steiner…they weren't even using the money you sent for your mother…it was a part of your step-mothers…shopping money."

Steiner went rigid before limply falling to his knees.

"…They used me….they…they _killed _my mother" he said emotionlessly.

"Steiner…" Koji murmured, falling beside him.

"…You know, I…I always intended to go in there, when the time was right, and get her. I was…scared but I knew I owed it to her to get her out" he mumbled absently.

"You were a good son to her, Steiner, regardless of what you may think…this situation…its too twisted…its…there's just not much you could have done."

"I should've died" he said simply, "I should have let him kill me."

Koji shook his head, "That wouldn't have answered a thing, Steiner, and you know that…your mother still would have been there."

Steiner went deathly silent before his lip trembled, shaking his head rapidly, "I-I didn't know that much about her…she-she only talked to me that once…so…so why does it hurt this bad?"

He buried his face into his hands, "Why is it that my own father could do all this to me? What's…what's wrong with him?"

Koji frowned and cautiously wrapped an arm around Steiner's shoulders. Closing his eyes, he shook his head.

"Forget them, Steiner…your father, your step-mother…Kaede…all of us, we're here for you now…let my princess make it all right. No matter what happens, the future is always ahead of you."

Steiner was silent for a while before whispering, "Thank you…"

They both made their way back to the home, completely mute. Opening the door, Kaede was instantly sobbing into Steiner's chest, telling him how sorry she was. He patted her back absently before shaking his head.

"It's okay, angel…its…its okay. I'm going to be all right" he replied, giving her the best smile he could.

Koji watched them for a moment before smiling sadly. In those moments, he finally felt maybe he was going to be all right for his baby.


	16. Sweet Child of Mine

**Chapter 15**: Sweet Child of Mine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews, peeps. Um…I can't really say how much longer this will go, actually, not more than 3 or 4 chapters. Oh no, it's not completed o.o I'd have it written all over the chapter if it was XD In fact, we have one more rough spot…also, another note, I went back through this and read that I had previously named Steiner's mama 'Mitsuki' and then 'Satsuki'…I think I prefer Satsuki just for later points (and I even confuse Steiner's last name if you noticed I misspell it, lol!). AND…well, we're going to have a seriously STRANGE crossover within this chapter…like…seriously. Finally, I have decided to do a story for Takeru, Jill and Cliff's forgotten toddler son n.n Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Do…do you have to?"_

_Steiner was packing a small bag of clothes before glancing back at Kaede who was standing there helplessly. He sighed, slinging the bag over his shoulder and walking over to her, grasping her hands._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too…" she whispered._

"_Then you should know that I mean it…I have to do this and I'll be right back when I'm done…I need to do this, not only for myself, but for us too…I..I won't go if you're completely against it…" he murmured._

_She shook her head and gave him a passionate kiss, "I am completely against it…but I know you have to do it…go before I change my mind."_

_He smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek, "I'm really a lucky man…my love."_

Steiner sat, sighing, and chuckling despite himself. It had only been a week and by the first day he was finding himself needing to get back to her. But…

When the door opened, his expression melted into hatred. Chained, wearing a jumpsuit in place of his thousand dollar business suits, was Gerlach Eckenbrich…his father.

The man glared at him as the guards slammed him down in the chair behind the glass. Steiner stared at him and for a moment was unsure what had even made him leave his paradise to see this bastard…but he knew.

"You killed my mother" he said flatly.

"I did not. You know that Angie was in charge of Satsuki" scowled Gerlach.

"Don't even!" snapped Steiner, "You had just a big a part in this as she did!"

Gerlach stared at him for a moment before suddenly his usually cold expression melted into something strangely…warm.

"My biggest regret was letting your mother have you."

Steiner stiffened and retorted angrily, "I guess so. I almost regret it myself."

The man shook his head, "I was a bastard child too. My father treated me exactly like how I treated you…like I didn't exist. When…when he killed his second wife, I went to visit him…and we sat exactly like this."

Steiner's eyes widened and Gerlach stared at him solemnly, "I never acknowledged you as a child…let alone my child. And I will not pretend that you would ever forgive me for that. But Steiner…don't be like your father…don't be like your grandfather…don't end up in this place."

"…Not in my plans…Gerlach" said Steiner silently.

"Your mother lived in Hokkaido. I sent our second child there" he commented absently.

Steiner felt his jaw almost hit the ground, "……What?"

"After I found out about the Angie affair with you…I was in denial, I suppose" he said airily, "I needed…release. Your mother…she was just in a bad place at a bad time."

Steiner trembled with rage, "You…got my mama pregnant…again?"

"Yes" he sighed again before shaking his head, "I sent her away, the child, though."

Steiner kept himself from killing the man across from him, but only by a thread. He had a sister…

"What's her name?"

"Yuki…"

"…Yukina Yuki?" frowned Steiner.

"I had nothing to do with it…"

Steiner scoffed and flew to his feet, "Whatever father."

"Steiner."

He stopped and Gerlach said softly, "I'm sorry."

Steiner laughed darkly, disturbing those around him, "I bet you are. Is this going to help your case?"

The man stared at Steiner and murmured, "I am, Steiner, I am."

_Gerlach Eckenbrich killed himself the next day._

_When Steiner heard, he had to sit down in disbelief…his…father too? He growled. No, his father actually deserved what he got. Justice had been served…but…another part of him ached. No, he didn't love his father but…but maybe he couldn't hate anymore._

_He smiled sadly as he walked through Wasari, wondering if that had something to do with his Kaede. No matter…_

_His heart would always twinge when he thought of her…he rubbed it and shook his head. One more piece of business before he got to wrap her in his arms again…this part would be the most important part to her._

_Entering the place he spent so much time in, he sighed as Juke and Friedrick stared at him, surprised._

"_Well, well…look who finally came back?" said Friedrick crossly._

_Juke waved a hand and stood, staring at Steiner compassionately, "We saw the news…how are you holding up?"_

_Steiner grimaced and shrugged, "I…I'm sad…I hate myself for not going to save her sooner…I just…I don't know, I just…want to move ahead as quickly as possible…which…is why I'm here."_

_Juke and Friedrick stared at him as he gazed solemnly at the men that had played father figures and helped him so much…_

"_I'm out."_

_Juke blinked and Friedrick grunted, "You're out…what?"_

"_I stole for my mother…my mother is dead…I…I don't have any reason to be a phantom thief anymore" he shook his head._

"_Bloody hell! That damn poppet has you so whipped you're going to give up your calling?!" snapped Friedrick._

_Steiner scowled for a moment before his green eyes narrowed, "Poppet…why do you call my Kaede that…especially in the way you're speaking of her?"_

_Friedrick's eyes widened for a moment before muttering lowly, "I had a woman like that before…loyal to a fault. Died that way too…tried to get in my way, she did, trying to make me stop stealing, the one thing I loved more than her…"_

_Steiner's eyes widened, not having heard this before… "You killed her…?"_

_Friedrick's burning gaze returned, "Watch your tongue, boy! She was caught in the crossfire when the police tried to stop me once…when a woman gets in the way, its just best to be done with them, got it?"_

_Steiner stared and shook his head, "I don't WANT to be rid of my Kaede."_

_Friedrick snatched him by the collar suddenly, "So all we did for you…and you're going to leave us on a whim?"_

"_I don't want to anymore! Why can't you understand?!" Steiner snapped._

"_Friedrick…enough."_

_Both glanced back to Juke who had a soft smile on his face, "You have every right to leave whenever you want, Steiner…and I'm glad you've found happiness. This stealing…its too dangerous a life for anyone."_

_Friedrick released Steiner and spat, "I'll be damned if he betrays us like this! All we've done for him?!"_

"_I'll…I'll repay you, if you like" mumbled Steiner, "Because I do owe you…"_

"_It's not about money!!"_

_Juke quickly shoved Friedrick away and scowled, "Shut up. You're being ridiculous."_

_Friedrick glared between the two before stomping outside, "Watch, Steiner…you'll be begging to come back to us. This life is the only way."_

_Steiner scowled and shook his head. Juke rolled his eyes, "Ignore him, Steiner…"_

_Giving Steiner a quick embrace, Juke sent him on his way and Steiner watched sadly as he left the place where he'd lived so long…but as Juke said…he'd found happiness elsewhere._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steiner grunted as he kneed the front door open, two full bags of groceries in his arms. 'Whooing' as he dropped them on the counter, he frowned and glanced at the door…her shoes were there. All…four of them that she wore on a regular basis which weren't cute at all. Steiner smirked. Such a man.

"Angel?" he called.

"Steiner?? Wh-what are you doing back so early?!" she called, apparently upstairs.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he wandered up the steps, "Restaurant closed early today…they're hosting some big thing for your beloved Ryusuke."

"Oh, that's cool!"

He cocked a brow. She sounded nervous…raising the other brow at the closed door, he pondered what she was doing in there…

Shrugging, he turned the knob and went inside, not bothering to knock. His eyes widened.

Kaede…pink…princess dress…

Kaede flustered, obviously trying to tear the huge ball gown off before he came in. He stared, wide eyed and speechless for a moment before bursting out and laughing. She threw a shoe at him and turned bright red.

"Shut up! I-it's ridiculous, isn't it?"

Steiner slammed down onto the chair they had in the room, holding his sides as another wave of laughter came on, wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh God, I can't breathe."

She threw the other shoe at him which he caught and stared at it, nearly causing another fit of laughter. It had a pearl and ribbon on it…

Choking again, he finally calmed and found her pouting and glaring at him with her huge puffy sleeves, her arms crossed. He bit his lip and chuckled brokenly.

"Please don't do that, I'm going to die…" he choked, "Wh-why…?"

Kaede scowled, fiddling with the back, shoving it off, "Emiko is getting married and actually asked ME to be a bridesmaid and the theme of her wedding is Cinderella or something. I thought I was going to puke when I saw what she picked. All the others were horrified too…"

He grinned, watching her, rather fascinated, as she picked the atrocity up in just a pair of stockings with a corset connected to them with a matching thong... Licking his lips, he smiled seductively.

"I think I like this ensemble more…"

She glanced at him as she hung the dress in the closet and pouted, "I hate it. I don't want to wear this in public…it sort of came with the dress."

"I love it…" he purred, walking towards her, "And I'd love it even more off of you…"

She backed away and scowled, "Sex, sex, sex. Is that all you think of, silly boy?"

He laughed and slung his arms around her waist, kissing her fiercely before whispering in her ear, nibbling, "I'll let you go…for now. But tonight…"

He pinched her thigh and she squeaked, blushing, as he grinned, winking. She scowled at him and sighed.

"Steiner…why is it that when you do laundry, the only thing that gets back to me are short skirts and hot pants?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he smiled teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, pulling on a pair of the short shorts and a tank top. He hugged her waist and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her neck lovingly.

"My manly Kaede…a bridesmaid" he commented rather randomly.

She elbowed him, scoffing, and he chuckled, "I'm kidding, angel...you make a very…princesslike bridesmaid."

She glared at him and he smiled softly, kissing her forehead, "And you'll make an even more beautiful bride."

Kaede seemed startled by this comment and he winked at her as he walked off, down the steps. Her quick footsteps behind him made him chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded shakily.

"I'm sorry, Kaede" he sighed, slamming down on the couch, "I'm not going to let you marry another man so you're going to have to be my wife. Just the way things are."

She hit him and sat in his lap, pouting and hugging his neck, "…When?"

He smiled at her, "Right now if you want."

"Get serious" she scoffed, blushing, "I…I don't want a big wedding."

He snorted, "With all your relatives, I think that's nearly impossible."

She snuggled against him, chuckling, "True…"

He stroked her hair, sighing, "We'll get married your last year of college, okay? That way I won't distract you by trying to bang you every second of the day…"

"Um…cough?" she commented sarcastically.

"Hmm…what's less than a second?" he pondered.

She laughed and shook her head, "Okay…"

Rubbing her back, they sat in blissful silence before he murmured to her.

"Angel…"

"Hmm?"

"I…have to leave again."

She stiffened instantly and pulled away, staring at him, "Why??"

Steiner stroked her cheek, "No secrets, right?"

"No secrets" she said firmly.

"…My dad…when he…found out about me sleeping with Angie, apparently he forced himself on my mother and…got her pregnant again" he said miserably.

Kaede's eyes widened, "…What?"

"I have an 8-year-old sister…" he sighed, "My father was…kind enough to send her back to my mother's parents…which must be a shock. I hope they didn't give her up."

"Steiner, that's…" Kaede was wordless.

"I know" he agreed, "And I want to meet her."

Kaede nodded, "Go on."

He stared at her, surprised, "You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she blinked.

"I…don't know, you seem to hate me leaving…"

Kissing him fervently, she whispered, "But I trust you…"

His heart felt full at this and he smiled, closing his eyes, "I won't be gone long…angel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steiner was born in the Summer…but for some reason, he was one of those summer babies that loved the cold. Hokkaido…it was beautifully cold, even though it was just autumn. Swallowing hard, he wondered how he'd approach these people…these were his grandparents but he'd never met them. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward. Alas, he still had to see this child…his sister.

With the help of Koji, who was increasingly more pleasant with him as of late (though the same couldn't be said for Keiji who wasn't as mean but still visibly hated him), he'd found his grandparents. Michiko and Ranmaru Yukina. And, apparently, they'd changed 'Yuki's named as well.

"…_Sharron?"_

"_Yea…" Koji said, staring at the little girls information, "Did marvelously well in school and was even able to skip a full grade, right to third which she is absolutely thriving in, apparently. Numerous awards for science projects, especially her research in archaeology."_

"…_Is she eight or 30?" Steiner shook his head._

_Koji snorted, "She's gifted, Steiner, kids like that are almost all work and no play."_

_Sheesh, what happened to him? Steiner thought with a smirk. "I see."_

"_I'm sure she's a very endearing little girl, however" Koji replied, continuing his search._

_Steiner crossed his arms, "How do you get information so easily though? Isn't this kind of classified stuff?"_

_Koji smiled some, "They all may be a pain in the ass but having siblings is resourceful. Shin has no qualms about letting me access things like this…even though it would get him in some trouble. However, I'd never do that kind of thing to blood."_

_Steiner nodded absently. Kaede and Keiji, for whatever reason, were close. Nelly and Koji were close…Jilliana and Carrie were close too. Only one he noticed in this family not close to his siblings was Jyun, Nelly's son, but then, he probably was too busy out getting himself laid. _

_Steiner bit his lip. He…wanted to know his sister._

Steiner shook off his thoughts as he made his way down the long road, only a few cottage like houses scattered along the way. When he made it to the address, he froze.

A little girl was outside, wandering around absently in the front yard, wearing a white fluffy dress and a light blue overcoat. She had really long hair hanging around to her back. He swallowed…it was white.

Her eyes were blue though. Steiner clenched his aching heart, gritting his teeth as he felt overwhelmingly sad…she looked like their mother.

The child finally looked up at him, having seemed to be lost in her own world, before asking, "Hello…may I help you?"

Steiner was a bit taken back. She spoke very elegantly for a child…but smiling softly, he murmured.

"Actually, I'm looking for your…parents?"

He wasn't sure what role his grandparents had taken and he had no intention of coming along and ruining it. But she shook her head.

"I don't have parents. My grandparents are here, however."

"Oh, yes…Ranmaru? Michiko?" he asked slowly.

She nodded and he tucked his hands in his pockets, "May I see them?"

The little girl nodded once more and pranced back into the house. He had to smile…she was endearing.

"What are you doing here?!"

Steiner's eyes widened as he looked up. Standing there with a shaking finger was an old man, his hair white with age, his eyes blue as the sky, fading. Steiner swallowed. His grandfather.

"Uh, I--"

"You've already killed my daughter!! What else do you want?!" he demanded, bitter hatred laden in each syllable of his words.

Steiner choked. He thought he was his father…? "No!! I'm Steiner! I-I'm Satsuki's oldest child!"

He narrowly dodged getting hit in the face by a rock and stared at the man in disbelief. He didn't look a bit less angered.

"I know exactly who you are!!"

Steiner's eyes grew. What…? He felt himself snap, "I didn't kill my mother!!"

"You didn't save her and you're alive!!"

Steiner felt his jaw drop as his own hidden guilt was said aloud by another…he…killed his mother? He…killed his mother. Covering his trembling lips with his hands, he quickly turned and rushed away, stumbling as he tried to blindly run through tears.

He didn't deserve to live. He was a monster, he'd known all along. He couldn't even save his own mother so what would happen to Kaede? No…no she was better off without him too. The suicide he was contemplating made him unaware of his surroundings and if something just came and killed him, he'd be fine.

Alas…

A small hand slid into his and he stopped, stunned. Looking down, he was stunned to find…

"S-sharron?"

She stared at him, her pale skin rosy, and she panted, having run after him. Her little hand was almost lost in his and he swallowed, almost unable to face her. They could've been a family…him, her, and their mother, but he…

"You…you didn't kill mommy."

His eyes widened and he finally dared to glance at her. She was looking up at him firmly and he looked down.

"Sharron, I—I didn't help mommy, if I'd just…saved her sooner then she'd--"

"But you didn't KILL mommy" she scowled.

"I…I didn't stop anyone from killing mommy either" he tried explaining differently.

"But. You didn't KILL mommy" she said adamantly.

He felt a little frustrated before something hit him…he loved his mother…he feared what would happen to her if he went in too soon, if his attempt to save her failed and they would make her life a further living hell. He…he sent money for his mother, he broke the law and risked himself for her…he loved his mother…

"….I…I would never have killed mommy" he finally answered, closing his eyes as he slowly sobbed.

She tugged him down to a crouch and he tried to stop his tears but it hurt too much. He opened his eyes for a moment, surprised, when she placed her tiny hands on his cheeks.

"Then you didn't kill mommy" she said, her tone settled.

"No…" he whispered, "I just wished I'd saved her."

"That's a lot different than killing her, Steiner."

"I know, it's just…I do feel like I'm to blame…"

She shook her head and wiped away his tears, her lips pursed, "Grandpa is like that. He loved mommy very much and was looking for her all those years since she disappeared. Everyone said she was dead but he wouldn't believe it. He had renewed hope when I came to them…then he heard on the news that she'd died and he was heartbroken."

"I understand…" Steiner mumbled.

"Steiner…" she said softly, "Am I a bad person if I can't feel too sad?"

"Huh…?"

"About mommy" she murmured.

He stared at her and shook his head, "You never met her, Sharron…it's all right that you aren't mourning like the rest of us."

She looked down and bit her lip, lifting her eyes to gaze at him, "On the news, they said she had another child…I…I don't have anyone except grandpa and grandma."

Steiner swallowed the huge lump in his throat before pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "No…now you have me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, Steiner, she is so beautiful! She looks just like you!!"

Steiner pulled the cell from his ear to stare at the picture he'd taken and sent to Kaede, cocking a brow. She was such a serious child…he couldn't even get her to crack a smile…he'd have to work on that.

"Now that is an insult. My sister is a lot more beautiful than me" he scoffed.

She scoffed as well, "No one's as hot as my Steiner…at least, I don't think so…"

He grinned despite himself, lying on his hotel bed in just his boxers, "Careful angel…I might have to come home and…confirm it for you."

"I do miss you" she admitted.

"Really now?" his grin widened, "In…what way?"

She 'nyahed', "The 'nonsexual' way."

He pouted, "I'm sad now."

She giggled and the sound washed over him, leaving him utterly calmed, smiling as he murmured, "I do miss you too…in a…nonsexual way."

"Uh huh…I'm sure you miss me that way too" she teased.

"Naturally…you know, I _am _naked…if you talk dirty to me…" he mused.

"Steiner, we are not having phone sex. You're such a whore."

He laughed and purred, "Kaede…when I get home, I'm going to bang you on the table and the counter and the floor and against the wall…"

"Silly boy" she was obviously blushing, "I haven't been feeling well though…"

He frowned, sitting up, "Wha…? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"It's probably nothing" she said quickly, "I'm just really fatigued…"

He scowled, saying firmly, "I want you to get checked out. No complaining."

"I'm fine, baby! I'm just a little stressed, that's all" she mumbled.

He stared out the window as the snow fell before falling onto his side, sighing, "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"No…yes…no…I…I really just have been worried about you, then keeping up with school, and…"

"I know…I know" he murmured, "Sleep."

"All right…" she murmured back, "I love you."

"I love you too…and I'll be home soon."

"All right…"

"Sleep tight, angel."

Clicking off, he sighed and shook his head. He'd met his sister…his grandfather…now…

Grandma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Ranmaru is a blind old coot! You look nothing like that monster!"

Steiner smiled at the effervescent old lady as she rushed around the kitchen, fixing foods their mother had loved, apparently. Sharron was reading some massive book that Steiner couldn't even imagine giving a second glance to. He scoffed, taking it from her. She stared at him, wide-eyed. He stared at the title.

"…It's…Korean??"

"Yes" Sharron nodded, taking it back.

Steiner rubbed his brow and Michiko sighed, "She's so into reading and research that I can't even get her to go outside or make any friends!"

"I…don't want friends" mumbled Sharron.

Steiner blinked at her, "Oh really? No boyfriends?"

He was teasing, naturally…he swore that he'd never be as crazy as Koji was with Jill or Keiji with Kaede but…his sister was already gorgeous and when she came of age…he guessed Koji and Keiji were like that because they knew how guys thought…and yea, knowing very well how guys think and thinking about doing it with his sister…

Steiner sighed. Darn, he'd be crazy too.

"No. Commitment will lead to other things and I don't want any of it" she said simply.

Steiner cocked a brow, "I'm still not certain you're eight…"

Michiko laughed as she reentered with cookies, "Oh Steiner, she acts like she's a hundred. It's really a shame."

He grinned, "You're only young once, Sharron, you have all the time in the world to be old."

The girl pouted cutely and he chuckled. Michiko crossed her arms, sitting as she waited for the food to cook, "And you, Steiner…any women in your life?"

"Yea, my angel, Kaede…" he smiled warmly.

"Oh, I would love to meet her!" the woman gushed.

"You should come see us in Mineral Town…I think you'd like it there" he smiled at the woman softly.

"I just might take you up on that" she sighed, "I haven't seen a warm beach in ages."

He chuckled and was about to ask Sharron if she wanted to visit too when he noticed her staring heavily at something in the book…it looked awfully familiar…

Oh jeez…one of the things he stole.

"That's uh, pretty" he said awkwardly.

"It is" she agreed, "But some idiot stole it from the museum and now I can't see it."

…Ouch.


	17. Too Much Pressure to Take

**Chapter 16**: Too Much Pressure to Take

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note**: I have two gifts for all my readers, art wise. A picture of Jill and Cliff's wedding from Steps Towards the Future and the pic that Popuri took at the very beginning of this story of Kaede, Jyun, and Jilliana. Look back for pics of Steiner and so on! The address is darkryuu dot deviantart dot com. Enjoy this chapter but also beware. It's extremely dark and depressing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Keiji frowned as he wandered into the college nursing station. Emiko text messaged him, telling him that Kaede had rushed out of the classroom, claiming she was ill. He had grimaced, knowing that she indeed hadn't been feeling well lately._

_Walking further in, he sighed as he found his little sister stretched out on the cot, clutching her stomach. He sat down beside her and stroked her cheek._

"_Sweetie…" he murmured affectionately._

"_Mm…Kei?" she mumbled miserably, forcing her eyes open._

"_Yea" he smiled softly at her before standing and picking her up. _

_She rested her cheek on his shoulder and questioned weekly, "What are you doing…? I have to go back to class."_

"_I know, sweetie…" he said vaguely, "AFTER I take you to the doctor."_

Kaede was sitting, staring at the paper in utter disbelief. Covering her mouth, she shook her head.

…Dammit…she'd…gotten…

Pregnant…

She buried her face in her hands, close to tears. Why…? Steiner and her practiced really safe sex methods…but no, of course something like this would happen. What would her daddy think? Her mother? Was this a generational thing…?

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she jumped…oh man, and what would she tell Steiner?

He hadn't been around as much, busy with his sister and grandmother…she understood, just…sighing, she shook her head and walked over, answering. Oh, even better…Keiji.

"Hey Kae" he greeted, "You get the results back?"

"Uh, y-yes…" she blushed.

"So what is it?"

She grimaced and walked back in, hoping he'd take that as dropping it…course, she knew her brother better than that.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I, uh…just…just a stomach flu."

"Yea, I'd go for that if it hasn't been almost three months" he snorted.

She grinned humorlessly and rubbed her arm, "Virus…?"

"I think you have a more certain answer on that paper" he grunted, trying to grab it.

She shoved it away and shook her head, "No!"

"Kaede, come on, let me see…"

"No!"

He grunted and started to tackle her and for some reason she screamed, "Stop it, you idiot!! You'll hurt my baby!"

…God, when did she get so dumb?

Keiji froze and stared at her, his gaze filled with absolute dread and disbelief as he lips gaped for coherent words.

"Kaede…please…_please _tell me you're not…?"

"I am" she wept, hugging her knees, "Oh Keiji, what am I going to do?"

"I can't believe this!! You're not SUPPOSED to have kids yet, Kaede!!" he snapped at her.

She burst into tears, now understanding her mood swings…hormones. But she cried uncontrollably and Keiji winced. Slowly, he sat beside her and hugged her, mumbling.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I just can't believe…"

"I didn't want to get pregnant, Keiji!" she wept.

"I know, I know" he said soothingly, "Have…you told…daddy?"

"Of course not! He'd kill Steiner and be--"

"Not DADDY. _Daddy…_"

She scowled then realized. Flustering, she shoved him and shook her head, "Steiner went to see his sister…"

"Then you need to call him and get his ass back here" snarled Keiji before muttering, "So I can neuter him and make sure he never impregnates you again…"

"Keiji!!"

He waved his hand, scowling angrily, "Stop defending him, Kae, this never would have happened if--"

"It takes two to have mutual sex, Keiji!" she snapped.

"Huh…now I'm raping my angel, eh?"

Kaede jumped and Keiji's gaze darkened. Steiner walked in, looking weary, staring at her. He looked between them, concerned.

"Why are you making her cry?" Steiner demanded, a tad angry.

"I would shut the hell up, you--" Keiji snapped, flying to his feet.

"Keiji, Steiner, stop!" she wept, sick of their bickering.

"Kaede, what's going on?" Steiner demanded, glancing at her, "I heard you were still sick."

Kaede glanced down…heard she was sick…he's too busy to actually know, of course. Shaking her head, she murmured.

"We can talk about it later, Steiner…"

"No, we'll talk about it now" he grunted, walking towards her, "When I call you, you always seem to be keeping things from me nowadays. What's going on?"

"Maybe if you were actually home enough you'd know" snarled Keiji.

"Damn it, I am sick of your cocky attitude!" snapped Steiner at him.

"Shut up, you don't even know what's going on in your supposed 'home'" Keiji shot back, "Kaede's been 'sick' for three months now. Where have you been?"

Kaede grasped her brother's arm firmly and glared him into silence. He glowered at her momentarily before sighing and mouthing 'sorry' before walking and standing by the door. Steiner glanced between them, stunned, before looking down at her.

"THREE months? Kaede, why haven't you said anything?"

"You've…you've just been so busy with Sharron and your grandmother…I didn't want to bother you…"

"Kaede, I'm not a mind reader…you have to tell me some things" he shook his head.

An angered mood swing came to her rather quickly and she snapped out before she could stop herself, "If you were here at ALL, you would know that I can barely eat and sleeping almost all day but no!"

His eyes widened and she instantly grimaced…at this rate, these next six months she would be Jekyll/Hyde in the flesh.

Kaede expected him to yell at her for being so selfish, to tell her that he was getting to know his family that he never knew, things that made sense…

But, she'd never know. Those next five seconds would change her life forever.

The door was nearly ripped off its hinges and Kaede screamed as armed police officers came in, pointing their weapons directly at Steiner. He looked at them, absolutely stunned, gawking. Keiji stood, wide-eyed, and one of the officer's barked.

"Steiner Eckenbrich?"

"…Yes?" he whispered.

"You're under arrest for numerous cases of robbery as the famed 'Phantom Thief'."

Kaede's heart leapt to her throat and Keiji looked staggered. Steiner stared at the police and slowly questioned.

"I'll come peacefully…if you tell me how you found me?"

Kaede gaped at him and the officer grunted, "You were turned in by an anonymous caller."

Steiner stood deathly still for a moment before slowly glancing back at Kaede. Her heart stopped at the look on his face…

Betrayed.

He thought…SHE turned him in??

"Steiner, I didn't--" she started to weep.

Keiji darted over and grasped her arm, hissing her to be silent. Not about to listen to him, she started to scream out that they had the wrong person but Steiner swiftly turned his head, placing his arms calmly behind his back, and allowed the men to cuff him and lead him out of the home. Kaede pulled away from her brother and chased after them.

"Steiner, I didn't turn you in! I-I'll find a way to prove your innocence!" she wept.

He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes still filled with betrayal and now a cold sort of bitterness. His words were like venom, cold and lethal.

"Don't bother."

He was led off, leaving her to stand there in horror before slipping to her knees and crying…what was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STEINER was the phantom thief??"

Nelly sat on the couch, wide-eyed, as Koji stared out his window, looking almost as betrayed as Steiner had. Popuri sat beside him as the rest of the family just sat scattered silently. Kaede sat, staring at her knees, infinitely weary.

"Kaede…" Popuri murmured, "You couldn't have known about this, could you?"

Kaede remained silent and Koji sent her a disappointed glare, "Kaede, you promised that you'd trust us. This whole thing seemed weird to begin with with Steiner so what the hell is going on?"

Finally, after nearly three years, Kaede broke down and sobbed, "St-Steiner was the one that stole my necklace and kidnapped me at the art show three years ago."

There was a thick air of silence for a long moment before Keiji finally demanded, "…What?"

"Kaede…you were with the guy that kidnapped you?" questioned Jyun incredulously.

"Yes! But-but you don't understand! He-he isn't like that! He wasn't doing it for his own personal gain!" she protested.

"Kaede, my God, stealing is stealing, there's no positive to it. Not to mention he KIDNAPPED you" Koji gawked.

"I chased after him though and-and I tried to make a jump and nearly fell and he caught me! He saved me!"

"Kae--"

She interrupted, on a tangent, "And he was stealing to give money to his mother! He was 12 when he left and he met these two guys and that was the only thing he could do to take care of her!"

"So it doesn't bother you that he's taken things that are sentimentally valuable to other people, screwed with their lives, to take care of his own?" Koji muttered.

Kaede sat, stunned, astonished that her father was being like this. She thought that he'd understand…flying to her feet, clenching her fists tightly and gritting her teeth.

"I don't care what any of you think! I love him and I understand why he did it! No, I never wanted to support him but I couldn't ask him to sacrifice his mother!"

Koji closed his eyes and shook his head, "Kaede…"

"And he tried to stop doing it and relying on the work he does to pay for our house alone but Angie came and told him it wasn't enough! Its not Steiner's fault and I won't allow you to rip into him for it!!" she screamed.

Popuri stood and rubbed her brow, sighing, walking over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. The older woman murmured.

"Baby…you can cry and scream all you want about all the reasons why he did it and even if we understand, that won't matter, because in the end he did commit the crime…"

Kaede froze and for a moment wanted to yell further…

But her mother was right. Convincing them of his reasons would not excuse the fact that he had been stealing…that he was…

A thief…

Bursting into tears and crying into her mother's shoulder, she felt the world fall apart. Steiner's sentence was almost 45 years in prison, no probation. What about their marriage? Or…their child?

Pulling away, she bit her lip to numb the hurt before shaking her head, "I have to see him."

Koji turned away and Kaede felt alone…coldly she responded, "And I'm glad to know that if I need my father he'll just turn away from me."

Without waiting for a response, she stomped out of the room. Keiji watched after her and sighed, glancing at their father.

"I always knew he was no good. I just…didn't expect him to be THAT bad…"

"Why is she so fervently defending him?" Jyun questioned, shaking his head.

Jill, silent through the whole argument, flew to her feet, scowling, "Because she's doing what any of us would do if our husband was in trouble."

Nelly rolled his eyes, "None of us would get into that kind of trouble, Jill."

"Shut your mouth, Nelly" she hissed, "Not a single damn one of us can say that we were thrown out of the house when we were a child because we were raped by a parent and forced to either take care of our mother or she would starve to death. Oh, and let's not forget that it happened ANYWAY and he was being used."

Koji grimaced and rested his forehead against the window pane, "…No, none of us can say that happened to us, can we? But none of us can testify that that was the only thing Steiner could have done either, can we?"

"…Kaede did say he tried, right?" Popuri murmured, "But…she said it wasn't enough."

"And there hasn't been any thefts lately" Nelly said softly.

"Look, there's no point in discussing it" muttered Keiji finally, "Someone needs to go get Kaede. She shouldn't be rushing around like this."

"Well, it's understandable" sighed Jill, "She's in shock."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean she can't take care of herself. She's living for two now" he grumbled.

The dead silence that fell was almost stifling. Koji turned to pin his son with a dark glare.

"…What the hell are you talking about?"

Keiji instantly nauseous. Oh hell, Steiner had been in jail for four days…and she STILL hadn't told anyone? Ugh…but then, it made sense…rubbing his arm, he tried to gather up an excuse but…

"…Kaede's pregnant" he said, resigned, "She found out the day Steiner was arrested."

Koji let out a string of expletives before grabbing Keiji by the front of his shirt, "Why didn't you tell us this? You know your sister is keeping secrets!!"

Keiji grimaced and stared at his feet, "I…I thought she would tell you…"

Popuri tugged Koji's arm away and glowered softly at him, "Koji."

The man snatched his arm away before clenching his eyes shut tightly, clenching his head. After a moment though, he regained his Koji-like composure and looked up, picking up his phone, dialing. After a minute, he murmured.

"Kaede…I'm sorry…I didn't understand. But…we need to talk. Come back home so we can talk, honey…I'm sorry."

Clicking off, he slammed down in his chair and covered his eyes again, shaking his head, "What is wrong with me…?"

Nelly stared at him before murmuring, "You're human too, Koji. You just let all this stress and drama build up then you just blow up at the worst moment."

Koji looked down guiltily and Popuri shook her head, kissing his cheek, "Baby, its all right…"

Glancing to Keiji, she sighed, "Can you go and get your sister? I'm sure she's still at the prison…"

Nodding, he walked out slowly before his shoulders slumped, glancing at his dad, "I'm sorry…"

Koji waved his hand and gave him a sad smile, "Its all right, Keiji…just go make sure you bring her back, kay?"

Nodding, Keiji trekked to the beach to catch the next ferry out. He sent Kaede a text message as he sat on the boat full of people leaving.

'Kae…chill out, sweetie. we love you'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…_You didn't, did you?"_

_Steiner stared, holding the phone to his ear, speechless as his little sister sat across from him, solemn. Swallowing, he felt he couldn't lie to her…_

"_I did, sweetie."_

_She slammed her hand down, looking angry, "Why?! Why would you takes thing, Steiner?"_

_He trembled, "I….I had to for mother."_

_Sharron bit her little lip and whimpered, "B-but…why?"_

"_I'm sorry…" he whispered, "Tell grandma I'm sorry too…"_

"_I-I never want to see you again!" she screamed, slamming the phone down, rushing from the room._

_Steiner sat there, his head bowed, wondering how everything got screwed up so fast…_

Steiner sat miserably, wishing that the guards didn't hate him so much and would understand that he really didn't want to see this particular person right now…

But there she was, staring at him, glum. Picking up the phone on his side, he muttered.

"Can I help you?"

Kaede grimaced and whispered, "Steiner, I know that you think that I turned you in but why would I even do that? What sense does that even make?"

"I don't know, Kaede, maybe I just haven't been paying enough attention to you" Steiner said coolly, "Or--"

Kaede snapped, "Steiner! I would never be that vindictive!!"

"Whatever, Kaede, why are you here?" he questioned coldly.

"I…I…don't know" she murmured, "I…I'm…I'm going to find who really turned you in and demand why."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever."

"Steiner, please…why don't you understand that I love you and would never do this?"

"Who else knew, Kaede?!" he snapped.

She opened her mouth before nearly gasping. She never told anyone…but two other people knew…

Juke and Friedrick.

Steiner glowered at her questioningly and she started to say so but realized…he was already angry with her. Claiming that these men that practically raised him would do such a thing…she couldn't. Not without proof. Standing, she bit her lip.

"I-I don't know, but I'll prove it to you, Steiner!"

She rushed out of the room, leaving Steiner. Scowling before shaking his head, staring at his knees, he let out a deep sigh. Maybe he was being too hard on her…the whole thing ate at his conscience so maybe…maybe in the lapse of time he was busy with his sister, it started to eat at her too, that maybe it wasn't worth it. Sighing, he stood to leave. It was all right…

He was guilty, regardless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiji sat miserably, wondering why this was taking so long…and WHY his sister was so damn fast? By the time he got here, they said that she had already been gone for an hour.

She wasn't answering her phone and she wasn't at home so he had to find out where she was. Kaede wasn't thinking straight…she had to think about herself…her baby. He knew if something were to happen to it, she'd be an absolute mess.

Looking up as Steiner wandered out, Keiji tamped down the urge to leap through the glass and throttle him. If he hadn't come along, kidnapped his little sister, impregnated her…

He felt his brows furrow and had to wonder about those missing pieces in between. Why exactly did Kaede relent and have a relationship with this guy…? Whatever.

Steiner slammed down in the chair for the second time that day, looking utterly weary.

"And how can I help YOU?"

"Where's my sister?" demanded Keiji right off.

"Kaede…she said she was going to find who really turned me in" he muttered.

Keiji glared at him, "Why don't you believe her? Why would she say she didn't turn you in?"

"Oh, I don't know" he grunted sarcastically, "To avoid seeming guilty?"

"Even if she WAS the one that turned you in, you're the only one guilty here!!" Keiji snapped.

"Whatever. Is that all, Mr. Yagami, because I could really use a nap" he questioned shortly.

Keiji stared at him in disbelief, "Can you really not care…? Kaede can't sleep thinking you're angry with her…doesn't that worry you?"

Steiner opened his mouth with some angry retort before ultimately faltering, glancing at the table in front of him, "I'm worried about her…but I can't help but feel angry. And she won't admit that she did it--"

"She didn't!! Are you an idiot?! Why would she turn you in when she's pregnant and needs you--"

The utterly dumbstruck look on Steiner's face made Keiji paused and he slowly shut his eyes. Kaede…hadn't even told HIM?

"What…what did you just say?" Steiner asked, his voice shaking.

"…Kaede…is…with your child" he groaned, covering his eyes, wondering why he ended up announcing this.

Steiner's gawked, gaping for words, "W-when…? H-how…?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the 'how', bastard" snarled Keiji, "When? She's about three months along. That's why she's been 'sick'. Morning sickness and nausea has been affecting her."

Steiner's eyes shifted with this knowledge before swallowing, "W-why wouldn't she tell me? Th-that's a hundred times more important than this!"

"Because she seems to care a lot more about you loving and trusting her than her baby" Keiji muttered, "But I guess I can see that…she probably can't imagine having a child in a one sided relationsh--"

"I never said I didn't love her anymore!" Steiner protested, shaking his head, "I'm just IRRITATED. How can I stop loving her so easily?"

"Ugh, look, you can talk to Kaede yourself about this later. I have to find her. Now think, who could she possibly think is a candidate for this whole mess?"

"Kaede was the only one that knew! Unless she told someone else, there's only Juke and--"

"_Bloody hell! That damn poppet has you so whipped you're going to give up your calling?!"_

"…_when a woman gets in the way, its just best to be done with them, got it?"_

….Friedrick.

Steiner's throat tightened and he blanched. Keiji scowled.

"What?? Did you think of someone?? Juke??"

Steiner leant close to the glass and waved Keiji closer. Keiji glowered but came forward. Steiner licked his lips, trying to keep all the alarms in his head quiet while he tried to compose himself. Whispering, he murmured to Keiji.

"Keiji…listen very, very carefully. And DON'T freak out. Kaede…is in trouble."

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" he hissed, glancing back at the guard who wasn't really paying attention to them, "I may be wrong…but if she thought of who I think she did, she's fallen into a…trap."

"Where's my little sister, Steiner?!" snapped Keiji under his breath.

"Just LISTEN. You have a car, right…?"

"Yes, but what does that--"

"Go and wait on that off-road to the left of the prison…if nothing happens within ten minutes, go home, and wait for my call."

"This is no time for your games!!" growled Keiji, growing furious.

"My Kaede and BABY are involved, you bitch. I'm not playing games" Steiner said, his voice cold as ice, "Now get out and do what I said."

Keiji glowered at him and Steiner glared back intensely…so intensely that Keiji _had _to relent.

He kept a car on the mainland so he could get around easily as he also had a job and internships he had to get to. Pulling off onto the rather deserted path, he waited and after a moment began to ponder what the reason for this was…

Alarms went off in the background and he jumped, stunned.

And absolutely out of nowhere, Steiner had jumped into the passenger seat.

Keiji stared at him, utterly dumbfounded. Steiner looked irritated but shot him a glare.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Drive!"

Keiji floored it out of shock and cruised down the road, his heart in his throat as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened and what he did.

"Oh my God, I'm helping a felon escape" he yelped after they had driven a little ways down the road.

"Oh please" Steiner snorted, shifting off the coat to his prison outfit, a white t-shirt underneath.

"This will definitely not look good on my resume" he grunted, wondering how assisting a criminal would look on his attempts towards becoming a lawyer.

"What's more important? Your sister or your career path?" snapped Steiner.

Keiji winced and mumbled, "My foolish little sister…now will you tell me what's going on, and, more importantly, where we're going?"

"Just go to Wasaba…"

"Wasaba?! Why's she there?!"

"Keiji…just…please go a little faster" he whimpered, his heart throbbing.

'_Kaede…please…don't do anything dumb' _Steiner prayed in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede swallowed as she approached this strange house for the third time. Once she was brought here by Steiner, where they became very well acquainted…then a second time to get him back…

Now, to find out why these men would do something to someone who considered them practically father figures?

She knocked on the door but got no answer. Biting her lip, she hugged herself and started to sit and wait…but turning around, she squealed…oh no, the volatile one.

Friedrick stood, staring at her absently, before murmuring, "And why is the poppet here?"

Kaede swallowed and finally forced herself to say, "You've heard about Steiner?"

"Oh yes, shame" he said apathetically.

"…I…I don't…know who turned him in" she whispered, not sure why she felt so threatened.

"Oh…isn't it obvious?" he sighed, "I did."

Kaede stiffened and balled her fist, anger overwhelming her, "Why?!"

"Because he betrayed us…we raised him, taught us all his secrets…and what does he do? Betray us…" his eyes narrowed, "For a poppet…"

Kaede felt her heart race and she backed away, shaking her head, "His mother died! He did it all for his mother and he didn't have to steal anymore!!"

"Regardless" he said, furious, "He became soft…complacent…because of some woman. I plan to bust him out…he'll be free soon enough."

Kaede stared at him, confused. But before she knew it, he'd pulled out a knife and her whole body shut down. The man snorted.

"As soon as I get rid of you…poppet."

She screamed as he rushed at her and narrowly dodged it. He still cut her wrist and she was scared almost senseless. Dashing towards the exit, she sobbed and shook her head. No, what had she been thinking? Why did she come here ALONE? Why wasn't she thinking?

Kaede felt her body start to fail on her and knew that the baby couldn't handle all this. But…she absolutely shrieked when the man's huge hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground. She choked and tried to struggle away.

"St-stop!" she wheezed, "Pl-please stop!"

But his fist tightened it's murderous grasp and she started to feel herself grow light headed. Growing limp, she felt everything go foggy as he dropped her, snorting.

"Bitch."

Barely breathing, she couldn't manage to huff as he lifted her roughly by the arm, so harshly that she felt her wrist snap. Biting down on her lip, she wondered what it would have been like, being a mother…her mama seemed to love it…seemed to love them. What would it have felt like for Steiner? Her daddy…her daddy adored them so much.

Burning tears rolled down her cheeks from pain and exasperation as he carried her by her broken limb. Oh daddy, she thought, her heart breaking. Why had she been so cold to him?

He dragged her towards the edge of the town, where an abandoned bay was and Kaede knew his intentions but was too weak to try to fight him off. It made her so frustrated…so miserably frustrated that she was suddenly the damsel in distress. She could take this man if only…if only…

He threw her on the ground and she screamed, her voice raspy, as he then proceeded to kick her over and over. She tried to wrap her arms around her stomach but the one arm wouldn't cooperate and the other barely did anything to protect her unborn child. She begged him to stop…this didn't make any sense. Steiner didn't owe anything to him, nothing!

"Shut up!" he snapped, "You think you understand that boy when you had EVERYTHING? He can have everything now and look what you've done?! You've come and whipped him. Now what does he have again?! Nothing!!"

Another blow to the stomach sent blood spewing from Kaede's lips as she cried, begging her baby for forgiveness, for being too weak to protect it from all this. It was just them, after all…daddy didn't even want to believe her. He didn't love them…

"You fking bastard!!"

Kaede felt a wave of astonishment hit her…was she delusional? It…

Forcing her less swollen eye open, she choked out.

"Steiner…"

Steiner practically flew forward and belted Friedrick clean across his face. Hovering over the man, bashing the man's face ruthlessly, he screamed out angrily, bellowing curses. Kaede was barely conscious as she felt someone softly lift her, hugging her gingerly. She registered warm wetness against her neck and someone whispering sadly into her ear.

"Hey…come on, baby girl…stay with me here…"

"Kei…"

"Yea" he chuckled, humorless and shakily, "It's me. I'm here now, Kae…I won't let anything else hurt you, all right? You hear me?"

"Kei…" she rasped, "It hurts…"

She felt him tense and he kissed her forehead, "I know…I know…"

Kaede drifted to sleep and it took all Keiji's will not to go and kill the man Steiner was set on murdering and bashing in his skull. When they arrived at the house, Juke had been there and looked absolutely puzzled. But Steiner looked like the world was coming to an end when he spotted something on the ground…

Kaede's angel ring.

He ran faster than the speed of light towards the bay and Keiji and Juke could barely keep up. Keiji hated to admit it…but for some reason, he was almost pleased with how Steiner was reacting…like maybe, beneath all that cockiness and sarcasm, he really loved his baby sister…

Juke had strangely vanished and Keiji was watching warily to see if he'd try to aid his friend…but he appeared suddenly and Keiji looked up, still holding his severely injured sister. His chest constricted. No…the bastard had called the cops.

A huge crowd of them stood behind Juke who looked empty before pointing, "There's your phantom thief."

Keiji glared back at him heatedly, almost yelling that he'd burn in hell for this…the cops swarmed…but not on Steiner…

Friedrick…?

Keiji was puzzled but startled out of his confusion by Steiner tenderly pulling Kaede from his arms. Keiji watched the man, shaken to the core to find the man weeping, kissing Kaede's bruised lips as large tears rolled down his face.

"Kaede, God, why…? You-you know I'm dumb. You know I'm a cold hearted bastard. How-how could you?" he cried, "I can't do anything right…I can't even protect you."

Keiji's eyes burned and he bowed his head before whispering, "Steiner, we need to get her medical attention RIGHT now…and…Steiner?"

"I know Keiji…" he sobbed, "But please…I don't want to think about it right now."

Keiji swallowed a huge lump as his eyes fell to Steiner's hand pressed faintly on Kaede's battered stomach…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Dada!"_

_Koji walked up the sidewalk to his house and smiled happily as his one-year-old Kaede toddled over to him. He dropped his briefcase and swung her up in his arms, kissing her neck._

"_Hi there" he cooed contently, "Were you waiting for daddy, princess?"_

_She giggled and hugged his neck momentarily before kicking, demanding down. He chuckled and relaxed her on the floor and she climbed the steps like she was climbing a mountain and rushed through the door. Shaking his head, albeit smiling, he followed her in…_

_The room was dark and a figure lied, the only thing illuminated in the darkness, on a starch crisp bed, a bloody mess, her whole body swollen. The blackened eyes turned to him slowly and broken lips opened, saying in the same one-year-old voice._

"_Dada…"_

Koji snapped up from bed, turning sideways to vomit into the nearby trashcan again, convulsing violently as he did so. Popuri, who'd been so exhausted, started immediately from her doze and rushed to her husband's side, rubbing his back and whispering to him that everything would be okay.

When Keiji called, the ferry couldn't come soon enough for the family to rush to the mainland. Keiji had explained as best he could what happened and they all were scared out of their minds. The boat ride over though, they convinced themselves that it was not as bad as it seemed.

But upon arrival, things just went to hell again.

As soon as Koji laid eyes on her, he turned almost as white as snow, bursting into the most uncharacteristic tears any of them had ever seen, balling up and having a near mental breakdown. Popuri was almost on the same boat, but managed to take her husbands place in remaining semi-composed.

Kaede's wrist was broken, had deep bruising on her abdomen, some of the bones in her face had been fractured…

And to top it all…

The baby hadn't stood a chance.

She was extremely sedated and poor Steiner just smiled, obviously fighting off going insane himself as she carried on airily about their baby. Keiji saw in the way his hands shook that it was just a matter of time before he lost it completely. One man could not handle this much tragedy…

Juke, bless his heart, had shown the police all the things 'Friedrick' had stolen, saying that though Steiner expected that the man was up to no good, had nothing to do with it, and Friedrick had taken the full brunt…and Steiner had a very clean slate.

It just wasn't starting off very well…

Koji had fallen extremely ill and they were all horrified to find that he almost died from a very bad case of pneumonia. He'd prevailed but was still barely able to eat, plagued with consistent nightmares of his princess, all banged up.

Keiji, blacker than black sacks under his eyes, scribbled out something he thought was on a court case he had to learn about but upon second glance saw strange unreadable lines. His mother wanted him to try and focus on his work still since this whole thing had been going on for a month but…

A cup of coffee was suddenly placed by him and he blinked before looking up…Steiner.

If Keiji looked bad, then Steiner looked like living death. He had sallow skin, pronounced wrinkles under his eyes and his hair looked tangled and sick. He'd lost a considerable amount of weight and his hands shook with fatigue. Sitting across from Keiji, he bowed his head wearily. Keiji swallowed and sipped the black coffee, murmuring.

"Thanks…how are you holding up?"

"I want to sleep…" he said, his normally smooth strong voice broken and soft, "And never wake up."

Keiji shook his head, "That won't do. Kaede needs you."

He laughed bitterly, humorlessly, "That's funny…if Kaede hadn't known I existed then she wouldn't be lying in that bed, crying herself numb when they don't have her so doped up she's high as a kite. If she had never met me then her father wouldn't be nearly as bad off as she is…tell me, Keiji, what the hell does she need from me? More sorrow? That's all I seem to bring."

Keiji shook his head again, shaking off weariness and Steiner's claim at the same time, "Steiner, all of us have a couple demons to fight off…but God, you had almost a hundred times more than the average person. You did well at the beginning…but you should know that you wouldn't have come off unscathed."

"…And Kaede? How does she work into that?" he whispered sadly, "She had nothing to do with my demons so why is she hurting because of me?"

"You faced Kaede's demons, didn't you?" sighed Keiji, "The 'I'm not attractive' or 'I'll never be as beautiful as so-and-so'?"

"That barely compares."

"Perhaps not…but to her, those were the biggest monsters. And you helped her get rid of them. Why wouldn't she want to help you get rid of yours?"

"To save herself from all this misery."

"So she can have her happy ending too" Keiji sighed again.

"Her happy ending has turned into a horrible tragedy, don't you think?" snapped Steiner silently, "What good can possibly come out of all this? What 'happy ending' is in sight?"

"…You see the snow, don't you, in the dead of winter? It's beautiful, isn't it?" Keiji murmured, "When it's there, it almost seems to kill everything, doesn't it? But…underneath all that, there's life…underneath all that's happened Steiner…there's still life…you just can't give up because everything seems dead and hopeless, right?"

Steiner stared at him before answering, "…I guess not…the sun will shine again, right?"

"Yep."

Steiner bowed his head before smiling a very little, "Y'know…you sound kind of like your dad…"

"…Heh, hardly."


	18. Yuki

**Chapter 17**: Yuki

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ko-sama…"

Koji's eyes fluttered open as Popuri sat beside him on the bed, pressing her lips to the back of his neck. He mumbled but turned his head a little more to give her better access. She giggled softly and dropped hot kisses up and down his neck. Moaning softly, he closed his eyes again.

"Mm, and to what do I owe this pleasant wake up call?"

"We have to get ready soon" she purred between kisses, "You know I'd let you sleep as long as you want but…"

She squealed as he turned her over underneath her and gave a cocky grin, dipping forward and kissing her passionately, "I know…but I can think of something else I'd rather do…"

"Silly boy" she pouted cutely as he moved his perusal to her neck, pressing her palms against his shoulders, "I woke you to get ready for Kaede's graduation."

He lifted his head and smiled fondly, "She's all right, isn't she?"

Popuri smiled, "Yea she is…she's our baby, isn't she?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time after the whole incident had been hell for the entire family. Koji hadn't wanted to be a hindrance to his family but all that stress practically came down on top of him, crushing whatever strength he had. He somehow got exactly what he had as a child, some rare form of a disease that would attack his immune system. The doctors and his father said that it had been an absolute miracle when he recovered…but there he'd been again, struggling for his life.

Popuri was horrified and had cried almost the entire time during the two month ordeal. She had had no idea that it had been like this for him, saying that she'd been absolutely selfish child back when they first met if he was dealing with this illness during that time. Koji didn't think so though…

'_Popuri…you were the first one to treat me like I was okay. I liked it when I was okay…' he'd murmured, exhausted._

To double all that, strangely, Nelly seemed to come down with something similar. He'd always been the healthier of the two but…alas, he had recovered a lot faster just Elli wasn't allowing him to work or anything…

"You'd think I was dying" he had sighed before smiling wistfully, "But…at least I understand where Koji was coming from now…"

And then, there was, of course, Kaede.

She'd stayed in the hospital for nearly two months, longer than what she really needed but what her grandfather demanded. She had had to have reconstructive surgery of her jaw but other than that…

Kaede was understandably numb after everything. For the longest time, Steiner was scared senseless that she might kill herself, thus he ended up quitting his job. He sold their house and moved in with her parents…it was odd, but he felt it necessary. Popuri and Koji could still help her in ways he couldn't. He longed for that parent's touch…

She went back to school before he was ready for her to…he couldn't watch her there without seeming like he was trespassing…but Koji surprised him with something.

_Steiner was stunned as the still slightly bedridden man gave him a slip of paper reading that he had some part time courses in culinary and business classes. Steiner shook his head after a moment._

"_I…don't understand. I never attended a year of school."_

"_Really?" the man said, rather surprised, "Well, you'll just have to work a bit harder, I suppose."_

_Steiner swallowed, his eyes stinging. He always felt really dumb not having any background with education, but alas…_

"_Culinary and business" he said after a moment, "Is that a signal?"_

_Koji just chuckled._

Steiner felt like a dork when he found himself enjoying school. What freak enjoyed school, he told his little sister jokingly as she pouted at him. Sharron had forgiven him after she learned what happened with Kaede and told him that as long as he didn't do it again, she would be happy.

He loved on the first day when he wandered into the cafeteria where Kaede was sitting with her friends. He slammed down beside her casually and she glanced to him before having her first freak out in a very long time.

"_Steiner, why are you here?! You're trespassing!!"_

"_I am not" he'd pouted, "Can't you tell by the uniform I'm a student too?"_

_She glanced at his outfit which he had to say was the only thing that bothered him about all this. He looked…well, weird in the blazer and dress shirt. But she sniffed._

"_And HOW are you a student suddenly?"_

"_Your daddy" he sighed, picking a piece of sushi off her tray._

_Her eyes widened, "What…?"_

"_He somehow got me in here" he shrugged, "I think he wants me to open a restaurant."_

It was cute when she was ecstatic about the idea. He was so proud of her…

She had some therapy sessions but her therapists were a bit bewildered, saying that she almost seemed to be rather accepting of what happened with her and the baby. Steiner had cautiously asked her about it and she just smiled sadly.

"_It was my fault, Steiner…I wasn't being smart and my baby had to suffer for it. I'll never get over it…but I can't let it overtake my life…or…should I?" she asked, looking up at him seriously._

_He pulled her against him, kissing her forehead, "No baby…just continue to wake up for tomorrow."_

He knew it upset her, he knew that when they were in bed at night she'd occasionally cry herself to sleep. But that she was able to keep going…he was proud that she was his angel.

So they spent the proceeding two years in school and Steiner had the time of his life. Kaede often had smirked at him when he'd attempt to make out with her at random intervals in the day.

"Steiner…we're not at home. Behave yourself."

"I can't even make out with you at home though" he pouted, "Your parents are always there and if they aren't, your little siblings are…"

She rolled her eyes, pushing him away slightly, "That's what you get for thinking I'd ever be suicidal and selling our stupid house."

He sighed. When he told her why he'd sold it she flipped out on him and refused to talk to him for about three days…she grudgingly forgave him but still grew irritated with him over it. Slipping his hand into hers, he led her towards her class.

"I know…but I have a better house in mind anyway. Only the best for my angel."

She blushed some as people glanced at them, "Yea…uh, you do know that PDA isn't um, kosher in Japan, right?"

"Psh" he snorted, "I'm not COMPLETELY Japanese, Kaede, I can't follow such edicts."

She smirked, rolling her eyes, "Fine, whatever…"

"Besides, that Miu chick is always pushing up on me shamelessly anyway."

Kaede shot him a glare and he grinned at her, fluttering his eyelashes. Miu was extremely jealous of Kaede and was trying to steal Steiner away at every turn. He made a hobby out of stringing her along before bringing her down. Either that or Kaede would come and rip into her. He had to laugh…Kaede jealous and possessive was cute too.

"Why don't you two get a room?"

Kaede scowled at her older brother who purposefully cut between them. Steiner smirked.

"We do have a room, we just can't do anything in it."

Kaede hit him and Keiji sent a mock glower at him, "Well thank God for THAT."

Steiner stuck out his tongue. Another weird thing was, well…

Him and Keiji were friends…?

It started off slowly when Kaede came home from the hospital but they generally chatted. Before long he'd invited him to go with Jyun and Kyo to play pool or a bar or male things. Steiner never had male friends, really…besides Juke…only Juke, he thought bitterly. However…he kind of liked it.

He got a diploma faster than Kaede and used the time she was in school to start his business. It had been overwhelming for a little while because the customers that loved his food at the other restaurant instantly moved to his. But as soon as he had the perfect chefs, the perfect setup, 'Tenshiya', 'angel valley', took off.

Sharron and Michiko moved to Mineral Town after his grandfather passed away. On the man's death bed, he beckoned Steiner closer…Steiner wasn't sure how to feel about him after that little declaration that he believed Steiner killed his mother…but the old man tenderly whispered to him.

"_I'm sorry."_

Steiner was touched…he just wished the man had come to terms a lot earlier so he could have got to know him. But…

Steiner cradled the phone against his ears as he took reservations, a job he probably would have to fill soon. He was meant to cook, not answer phones. He saw in his peripheral vision someone walk up but beckoned them to wait one moment. Sighing once the reservation was made, he looked up and was about to greet but faltered before laughing softly.

"Juke! I haven't seen you in ages."

The man was MIA for a while after Friedrick was arrested, saying that he was his only friend…and that his only friend had been a monster. Steiner insisted though that no matter what, he'd be his friend as well. The older man chuckled, glancing around the bustling business.

"Amazing what you can do in a month, Steiner. You always had a talent for making things happen…"

Steiner snorted but led him towards a secluded table, "Have a seat. I have to be taking off soon so they don't need me."

"Hmm? Where you going?"

"Kaede's graduating…not really a big deal in Japan but I have to be there" he chuckled.

"How are you two holding up?"

Steiner groaned, "We're living in her parent's house. She won't even let me kiss her there, it's crazy."

Juke rolled his eyes but smiled, "I'm sure she's smart enough to know with you that kissing would instantly turn into something else."

Steiner pouted and Juke chuckled, "But alas…I came to tell you good bye…at least, for a while."

"What??" Steiner's eyes widened, "Where are you going?"

"Mm, New Zealand to see my daughter" he smiled, twiddling his fingers.

"…Your what?"

"Felicyta" he chuckled again, "She should be around ten now."

"You have KIDS?? What are you doing out here?" demanded Steiner.

"When her mother found out what I do…or did, now, she swore up and down that she never wanted to see me again…that I was to come nowhere near our daughter. That's why…I never wanted to bring you into that lifestyle, Steiner, you could lose so much…" he sighed before smiling again, "But…you have a good woman, Steiner…take good care of her."

Steiner gaped softly for a moment before smiling himself, "I know…and I definitely will."

Just one more step…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not."

Steiner rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Are you sure you and Kaede aren't related somehow?"

Sharron snorted delicately before walking past more cases, "All these rings are too plain. You need something breathtaking."

Steiner was in the difficult process of choosing a ring…

Kaede was graduating…meaning it was time for them to get married.

He smiled, glancing down in the case. It didn't have to be right away but he wanted the process in the works. He had promised her after all… he'd been wary, especially after the whole Friedrick ordeal…but thinking about it seriously and looking where they'd come… he had graduated from school, he had a great restaurant, Kaede was graduating and doing well, Koji was back in great health, Keiji and him finally got along…

The sun did rise again…and he'd fight hard to keep his beloved angel happy. No more demons in the closet, he told himself. It was time to move forward.

"Kaede has been acting strangely, don't you think?" Sharron said suddenly.

Sharron took her sweet time adjusting to Kaede and even now didn't seem to be able to keep a conversation up with her for long. But Steiner was glad to know that Sharron did indeed like her…they just didn't have much in common.

"Has she? Well, she's been a bit preoccupied with final exams…"

Sharron opened her mouth but paused when she stared into the case, blinking, "That one's pretty."

Steiner blinked as well, walking behind her and gazing in. He inhaled softly…the ring was cut like a rose, the band silver and shaped in an almost feathery way. Sharron looked at him, "Well?"

"…Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…"

Kaede leant over, clutching her stomach as she threw up for the ninth time that day. This was ridiculous, she thought miserably. If this was going to happen…

Lifting herself up and rinsing her mouth, she wandered out of her room and smiled at the sounds of everyone downstairs. Right now was absolutely perfect.

Graduation had been exciting and most likely she'd had the most relatives there. She laughed to herself, remembering what she'd told Steiner about a small wedding.

"I can't have a small anything" she chuckled in her head as she walked down the steps, staring at her whole family who was assembled, much like Christmas.

She looked into the crowd and smiled brightly. Steiner, Keiji, and Jyun were standing around, drinking glasses of wine and laughing about something. Kaede had been worried that they would shun him after that whole thing but…they'd just accepted him more. She was glad.

Wandering towards him, she slipped under his arm and Steiner blinked at her.

"What are you doing, lady? We're having a male conversation here."

"What? Oh please" she snorted.

"Kaede is still pretty manly…" pondered Jyun, stroking his chin.

She kicked him and Steiner laughed, kissing her temple, "Careful now…she can kick any one of our asses."

Jyun laughed, shaking his head, "I can believe it."

Kaede pouted and Keiji chuckled before looking over his shoulder. Rod was glaring at them rather heatedly and Keiji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Grandfather needs to get a grip."

"Am I related to him?" mused Jyun suddenly.

Kaede cocked a brow, "Unless your mother and mine are somehow related, I doubt it."

"Wow, what would we be then if our parents were related?" blinked Jyun.

"Like…more cousins?" Keiji blinked.

Kaede smirked, "You guys make things too complicated."

"Eh em."

They all looked up and found Rod standing directly behind them with his arms crossed, not looking all that pleased.

"A word, Kaede."

Kaede glanced to Steiner who simply looked away, apparently a little irritated himself. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back."

He glanced at her and smiled, nodding, releasing her waist and watching her walk off. Jyun sighed.

"I dunno, man, I wouldn't let my woman go with my psychopath grandfather-if-my- mommy-and-Aunt Popuri were related."

Steiner and Keiji smirked at him but Steiner frowned after a moment, "Maybe I should go after her?"

Keiji looked back in the trail the two had taken and sighed, "If that man is capable of saying the things he said to me over the years then yes, you should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandpa…I love him."

"You love a man that used to steal for a living? That has lied to your family for nearly two years? Got you--"

"No" she said coldly, "You will not talk about that."

He sighed, "Then what do you expect from him, Kaede? A man that has previously put forth no initiative to do right by you?"

"Steiner has done a lot of things" she protested, "You can't talk about him like you know him. Steiner is one of the best things that's ever happened to me--"

"How can you say that?!" Rod snapped, "Look what happened to you! How is he the best thing that's ever happened?!"

She went quiet for a moment before murmuring, "Because he's my prince charming…I couldn't imagine life without him. The road was rough…but..."

"This prince charming nonsense again" he snarled, forgoing the rest of what she said, "It's all garbage! Think towards your future! I won't let you make the same mistake--"

"Why the hell do you consider the decisions mama made a mistake?!" yelled Kaede, furious, "She's happy, why can't you see that?! A mistake would have been not following what she wanted! Mistake…? Am I mistake, grandpa? You call Keiji one all the time so I must be one too…Miru, Rosa…we're all mistakes, aren't we?"

The man scowled, shaking his head, "I never SAID that. You know what I mean."

"No…I don't" she mumbled bitterly, walking away, "I need to get back to the party."

Not waiting for a response, she started to walk back to the house, heavy hearted. None of anything he said was true and she wouldn't believe a word of it. But…

Steiner…did he still want to get married? After her foolish mistakes, after her disregard for the life they had created…he was still here but did he want to be there…

Or did he feel like he just should be there?

"Hey."

She jumped a little and glanced to the voice.

Steiner…

He stood against a willow tree blooming with the Spring, his arms crossed and staring at her solemnly.

"Am I your future, Kaede?"

Her heart leapt at his random question and she swallowed, "What…?"

"Am I your future…? If not, then…then I understand. I've put you through too much to be worth it--" he shook his head sadly.

"Of course you are!" she protested, weeping, "But…am I yours?"

He gaped a little before looking at her, his eyes a little wide, "What…? Was there ever any question?"

She bowed her head and whimpered, "I lost our baby because I was dumb. Why would you want a woman who let her own feelings overtake the needs of her child?"

"God, Kaede, that's enough" he trembled, walking towards her, "We need to stop this damn guilt thing. We can't go back in time, we can't change what happened, and these 'what ifs' will just eat us alive. I…I see the future, and you're in it."

"And you're in mine" she whispered.

He smiled, his cheeks pinking a little before he cleared his throat, "Then, in that case…I think you graduated today."

She laughed despite herself, "I hope so."

"Graduation means you're out of school, right?"

"Yea…? Why…? Wait, Steiner" she shook her head, "I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you FIRST."

"Fine" she rolled her eyes but smiled.

Kaede jumped a little when he fell to his knee randomly. What…? Her heart began to race when he took her hand and sighed.

"Then…Kaede Yagami…will you marry me?"

Her free hand moved to her lips and she wasn't sure how this was happening. This was any chick flicks dream ending…how was it happening to her? Wordless for a moment, she fell softly to her knees, surprising him, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes…" she cry laughed, "I'll marry you, Steiner."

He embraced her tightly and chuckled, pushing her away momentarily and taking her hand again, pushing the ring on her finger. She stared at it, awed.

"It's beautiful, Steiner…"

"Only the best" he smiled warmly, "Now…what was it that you had to tell me?"

She blinked at him, confused for a moment, before flustering, "Oh, it can wait."

"No it can't" he grunted, "We're getting married. You're not allowed to keep secrets anymore."

She blushed deeper before pushing s tray strand of hair behind her ear, smiling sheepishly, "Okay…well you know…how I've been feeling a bit nauseous lately…and been really hungry?"

"Yea…" he said slowly, "Is…something wrong?"

She bit her lip, laughing nervously, "Well I'm…pregnant again…how about that, huh?"

He stared at her in near disbelief before asking softly, "You mean…we're going to be…parents?"

"I promise this time I won't do anything foolish and keep our baby safe and sound and take good care of myself--" she rambled, worried.

But Steiner crushed his lips against hers before picking her up, hugging her tightly, "Kaede…none of that. We'll take care of each other…"

She nodded softly before he chuckled, "I…am one lucky bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh I can't believe my grandbaby is getting married!" gushed Dana Yagami, "I want to design the dress!"

Koji smirked before smiling at his daughter, "It is Kaede's wedding, mama…"

"Of course I want grandma to design it" blushed Kaede happily.

"Oh, wonderful! I can't wait!" Dana said happily.

The family had taken the whole thing very well, excluding Rod who just yelled how foolish Kaede was being. Koji seemed to have a few choice words to say but Popuri came in, hugging her daughter's shoulders and smiling.

"_It'll be a lovely ceremony…your daddy will be there and everything to give you away…as it should be. Right, daddy?"_

Going extremely silent, the man quickly left and Popuri sighed, shaking her head. Kaede looked to her thankfully before giggling, hugging her dad's neck from behind.

"You will give me away, won't you, daddy?"

"The hell I will" he snorted, drinking a glass of merlot.

Kaede looked hurt, "Why not??"

"I'll 'walk you down the aisle' but I'll be damned if I give you away" he grunted, seeming almost irritated.

"Oh daddy" cooed Kaede, touched.

"Yea, yea" Keiji waved his hand, "Just make sure you take care of my sister, Steiner."

"Of course I will" Steiner sighed, swirling his glass of wine, "Everything's too perfect to mess up…married, restaurant, baby on the way…"

This comment was met by an almost unsettling silence and Keiji crushing his wine glass in his hand. Looking from face to face that was staring at him, Steiner blinked.

"…Oh…Kaede…didn't tell you?"

Looking to his wife-to-be helplessly, she just groaned.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fresh snow fell, the flurries fluffy and barely sticking to the previously set snow. No matter how you felt about this phenomenon, it was captivating.

Green eyes turned towards the sky. A giggle danced through the plain. Hands reached for the heavens.

"What are you doing, silly?"

Yukina Steiner smiled lovingly as he slowly followed behind her. His hair had managed to grow a little past his shoulders in the couple of years that had elapsed. He wasn't as white anymore, the Mineral Town summers doing their thing on his skin. He had every other day off from his restaurant, and, the weekends. He loved his restaurant.

But he couldn't think of anything he loved more than her…not including his Kaede, of course.

Yukina Sachiko…an affection to both his mother and grandmother…his baby girl.

The barely 11 month old looked back at him, her fat rosy cheeks puffed up with her gummy grin. Her brown tuffs of hair were tucked under the white furry hood of her long coat. She was bundled up, yes, but he still worried about her getting sick…but she wasn't content until she'd crawled about in the snow for a while. He wasn't good at refusing her…Koji had laughed at him, saying not many were.

Swooping down, he lifted her in his arms and buttoned his coat overtop of her, snuggling her against his chest. She made purring sounds as he continued along the way, kissing her cheeks softly.

"Dada knows you love the snow…just we have to get to your grandpa's before he claims I'm trying to keep you all to myself…" he leant in closer and whispered, "Which I am, but don't tell him."

She giggled and he chuckled. Arriving at the house, he knocked lightly at the door. It didn't take long for an answer. Koji.

The man's hair was a bit longer as well. Despite that, Steiner got the feeling that none of Kaede's family aged. Weird…

"Gadada!"

Yagami Koji chuckled, taking the reaching baby, "Well hello. Grandpa missed you."

Steiner smiled as the man kissed her cheeks, making soft little growling sounds. Sachiko squealed, delighted. Kaede's whole family adored their child…well, he wasn't sure about that Rod guy but he was too irritating to spend much thought on anyway. Koji though, especially loved her.

"She's beautiful…" he had whispered, smiling brightly when he first saw her, still so tiny.

Steiner was glad…his daughter would never be raised like he was…she had love and attention at every corner…he was glad.

Koji sat down in the living room, taking the coat off Sachiko. He smiled.

"Well aren't we pretty today?" he cooed, commenting on her pretty white dress with areas of lace.

"Kaede didn't get a chance to dress her today" Steiner grinned.

Like before they had her, the two's ideas of how to dress were drastically different. Kaede would dress sexy…but just really casual sexy. Steiner still went for dressing to impress…and it showed through Sachi. If he dressed her, she'd be coordinating to perfection. Kaede…she'd have on a wrinkled pair of pants and a t-shirt. It irked him a little but…his baby was cute no matter what she was wearing so he didn't make issue of it.

"My princess had to work today?" Koji questioned, referring to Kaede.

Kaede and a couple of her classmates dedicated to the fine arts opened a semi-popular art gallery on the mainland. They'd paint, show other's work, do commissions, etcetera. She worked hard but admitted that it was a bit difficult.

"Art is a tough niche though" she laughed, "I knew what I was getting in to. I refuse to give up or fail."

Steiner smiled…that was his wife.

After the announcement that Kaede was pregnant, there was pretty much a race to get a wedding together…before she started to show. Dana had thought that that would be a sweet addition to the ceremony but the idea horrified Kaede, so…

They had their wedding outside. Sharron was the flower girl…Emiko and a couple of her classmates were bridesmaids, along with Izumi Carrie and Jilliana.

Jilliana had seemingly be missing in all the action but really she'd been on an entirely other island, having transferred to a prestigious medical school. She had tried to come home as much as she could in the tragedy but had scheduled a week off for Kaede's wedding…

"_Kaede married! I can't miss this!" she'd laughed._

Kaede had flustered before giving the girl her thanks…she would have settled for a lot of other men and never would have met Steiner. Things would have been a lot different. Jilliana pouted.

"_You're thanking me for getting harassed by men?"_

"_Well…"_

_She laughed, waving a hand, "I'm kidding, doll! I'm glad I was of help."_

Steiner, on the other hand, didn't have a string of friends to have as groom's men but enlisted Kaede's male family. Jyun, Kyo, some of Shin's sons, and well…

If Juke had been present, he probably would have given the honor to him. But alas, he went with Keiji. Astonishing…

He was never one to be nervous but standing there, waiting for Kaede under the arch with white and red roses woven between the wooden rungs, had proven that even he could have his moments. Keiji, who was standing nearby, smirked, whispering.

"What…? Worried Kae might run out?"

Steiner scowled at him and Keiji rolled his eyes, still smirking, "This is Kaede…she'd never do that. Now look alive. If YOU'RE nervous, imagine her."

On that note, he pushed it all aside. Yea, if he was nervous, Kaede was probably having a breakdown. He smiled when she came down the aisle which consisted of strewn flower petals. She was beautiful…her dress was flowy, white…she was an angel…and also almost being dragged by Koji who appeared amused but composed. When she got close enough, he reached out his hand to her and she smiled sheepishly before taking it. She turned briefly to kiss her father's cheek and he smiled at her, taking his seat next to Popuri. Steiner glanced at him and Koji mouthed.

'_Take care of her'_

Forever.

He blinked away his memories and shook his head, "She's at home, attempting to paint some things. She's not doing too well though…focusing too hard."

Koji chuckled, bouncing Sachiko up and down on his knee, "Sounds about right."

"I'm going to go and see if I can make her relax a little. She's painted over her canvases at least five times" he sighed before leaning forward, "So I'll be back for my Sachi in a few hours…don't let grandpa run off with you, Sachi."

She gabbled and Koji smirked, "I'll try to control myself. Y'know, it's not too late for her to come stay with her grandma and grandpa forever…"

Steiner laughed, "I don't know about that one. You'll have to talk to Kaede."

Koji chuckled, "I'm kidding…it's probably hard for you to even leave her here for an hour, isn't it?"

Steiner smiled sheepishly, "I trust you guys, no doubt, but…"

"I understand" said the man warmly, "I felt the same about all my kids too."

Steiner gazed up for a moment before smiling again, "Yea…but I want her to have everything I didn't…and family is one of those things."

Koji blinked as Steiner leaned in and puckered his lips, "Bye booboo."

She mimicked the action, kissing him, "Byebye."

He chuckled and stood up, waving, "Have fun."

Walking out, he wandered back home…

He'd bought a house relatively close to Kaede's parents so she could be nearby them during the pregnancy and if they needed help with Kaede. Steiner smiled, shaking his head. He loved his Sachiko but raising four of her…they had to be good.

Pushing the door open, his eyes instantly widened as he watched Kaede fling paint wildly at a canvas…either she was channeling her inner Jackson Pollock (x) or she was angry…

"I hate art!!"

Yea…

Steiner chuckled and walked behind her, hugging her waist and kissed her neck. She glowered as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing…? Aren't you supposed to take Sachiko to daddy?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I did…I've been gone for almost two hours."

She stared at him in disbelief before looking at the cat clock hanging on the wall. She yelped.

"Oh my God! I've lost three hours of my life!!"

He laughed before picking her up. She squeaked and hugged his shoulders out of shock as he walked up the steps.

"Steiner, I have to get this done. We can have sex later" she said like it was on her schedule of things to do.

He laughed again, kissing her, "No, no…I'm going to wash you up and you're going to keep me company as I get warm."

She blinked at him, confused, as he set her on the edge of their large porcelain tub as he ran the water, pouring in oils and bubble bath. She pouted, starting to stand.

"Steiner, I don't--"

"You don't have time for me?" he interrupted, looking up at her pitifully.

She glowered at him, "You know that's not what I mean. I'll play with you as soon as I get out ONE painting."

She squealed as he wrapped his strong arm around her waist, tugging the large shirt she wore as a smock. He moaned softly…she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She scowled and tried to grab for it, but he grinned, shifting off his clothes before pulling down her sweat pants.

"Thirty minutes…"

Glowering at him, she sighed and relented. Sinking into the tub, Steiner sitting behind her, she relaxed back against him. He took her arm and cleaned it, scrubbing gently to clean off the speckle of paints. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to get dirty again, y'know?"

"You've used oil and acrylic paint all this month" he said methodically, "You should use watercolor."

"Watercolor…?" she murmured absently, closing her eyes, "I haven't done watercolor in a while…"

"Nope" he said simply, cleaning her other arm, "And it's a lot less messy…"

"I'll try it…" she sighed softly, opening her eyes, "Thank you…"

He smirked softly, "For what? You, Mrs. Yukina, just get too tensed and I have to come in and be the one that thinks properly."

She splashed him and he chuckled, "I'm kidding, darling…"

She sighed, leaning back again, staring out the window, the gauzy curtains pulled back. The snow falling outside was calming and she reflected for a moment before saying softly.

"Do you think we did okay…?"

"Hmm?" he questioned, closing his eyes.

"I mean…did we do a good job of moving on? Of…making it?"

"I think so" he sighed, "Look where we are…look what we have…"

"…Yea" she smiled softly, "Steiner…?"

"Hmm?" he whispered, looking down at her lovingly.

"…I think my paintings can wait" she smiled up at him, "I haven't played in the snow in ages…how about it?"

He stared out at the fresh snow that blanketed the life before smiling softly himself.

"Sure, why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done…not the best because I've been kind of moody n.n; But I hope you enjoy it…look back next Thursday or Friday for Keiji's story, Lay With Me, which takes place almost a month after this epilogue, sooo…also, after that, we'll have Jilliana's story which will get us back in touch with ol' Cliffy and Jill. Yay!


End file.
